


Just a dash of lust (to sate his hunger)

by SymChaosBec



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Slow Build, Stiles turns 18, Vaginal Fingering, a bit of angst, a work in progress, attempts at awkward sexual tension, competitive!Allison, competitive!Lydia, first fanfict i've ever tried to write, i think i'm aiming for 100k now, not sure what other tags apply as yet, partial-magic!stiles, partial-succubus!Stiles, some crack!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-13 14:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 60,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SymChaosBec/pseuds/SymChaosBec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is a normal human guy, except for the fact that he's in a werewolf pack, and he knows how to work mountain ash.<br/>Well. He WAS a normal human guy until he starts noticing weird things occurring around him after his first make out session on his birthday celebration<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>No one is or has ever been interested in him, at least not usually. So of course he labels it all as weird when random people start to show signs that they are.</p><p>::Updates(attempts to) by Sunday Nights</p><p>::Warning: If you are here for the sole purpose of reading Derek/Stiles... it's not all Derek/Stiles. But it is a Sterek end game fic::</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Birthday Celebrations (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there reader, this is the first fic i've ever tried to write, and hopefully i will figure out where this is going besides from end game sterek. Please be kind ^_^...

Stiles Stilinski is a virgin. He had never been kissed, never done “the deed”, and didn't even have a semblance of being close to achieving either of the two.. He had long accepted this as a fact of life for him, though it was much harder for him to ignore, especially since the overly dramatic love-fest that is Lydia and Jackson (Super Genius and Former-Kanima now Werewolf), which ended his long lasting crush on Lydia.

There was just something about the way he crashed his jeep into Jackson and all his slithering glory, and the love Lydia displayed to turn him back human, that made him know once and for all, that she would never be with him. At least, not so long as that douche-bag lives, and even then probably not.

He just didn’t understand why it was that he was still a virgin. Okay.. so maybe he had the attention span of a ant, and yes he was hyper, but hey! He was a fairly attractive dude right? At least he liked to say that to himself in the front of his bathroom mirror.. from an objective perspective, not to, you know, boost his self-esteem or anything. Nope. Not at all...

He had plenty of self confidence! He somehow managed to win the Lacrosse match and become something of a town hero. Okay, maybe not so much a town hero, but people actually started saying ‘hey’ and doing that nod thing to him when he walked in the halls to get to class.

But strangely enough, even though he now had some semblance of status in the school, people still just weren’t attracted to him. Neither guy nor girl looked at him like they would get it on with him. Trust him. He even got Scott to subtly sniff the air for anyone who might show some amount of lust for him. Granted this used up a heck load of his bro-points as a favour to get him to do it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It has been a year since the alpha-pack came and left Beacon Hills, thankfully no-one died, and Boyd and Erica were back with Derek’s pack once more. The alpha pack, as it turns out, was on a mission for their organization. They were going around recruiting members for it. Which basically meant, that they moved from town to town to observe the local pack, and to give said pack, tests and trials, to assess if they were worthy of adding to the database or not. If they failed, well... let’s just say it was a good thing they somehow managed to pull through.

That whole entire alpha pack crisis made Derek’s pack (currently Stiles, Scott, Boyd, Erica, Isaac, Allison, Lydia, Jackson, Danny and occasionally Peter...when he was in town, and the Sourwolf that he is, himself) a much more tight-knit group. They were subjected to pack meetings, and infrequent gatherings, in order to do ‘pack-bonding’, which to Stiles, was really just some excuse so they could just watch movies, eat food, or whatever it is that they would be doing that day.

Earlier that week, Stiles’ eighteenth birthday came and went without so much as an alarm, as he decided to celebrate during the week-end with his pack. He had officially become a LEGAL fine piece of ass. Though that obviously really didn't make much of a difference to him seeing as he was as sexually attractive  as a... over caffeinated hamster. Which he found very unfair. It wasn't as though Stiles was even picky. Guy or girl, all systems were go, so why is it that no one made a move? Did they have some sort of freaky sense of knowing that he isn’t 18 as yet? ‘cause as cool as that sounded, it is really inconvenient for him. But lo and behold! Maybe he’d get ‘some’ this weekend when the pack and him goes to celebrate his birthday at ‘Jungle’, which is a gay club they went to before which was totally kick-ass...even if the circumstances weren’t. Also his drag queen friends he met there insisted he come celebrate with them, they would even break out their good dresses for him. Stiles secretly thought they only wanted him there so they could dress him up in drag, with a side of Hale pack eye candy.

Stiles didn’t really mind, he objectively knew everyone in his pack was good looking, so why not? It got him free drinks from the ‘girls’ and he liked seeing the guys blush and look somewhat uncomfortable when they got hit on and were flirted with by the ‘girls’. He didn’t even have to worry about Derek, since his all broody self had refused to come to the club with them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Scotty! My man, my bro, my best buddy o’ mine” Stiles said enthusiastically through his phone.

“Stiles... what’s wrong? What did you do.” Replied Scott on the other end of the phone, suspiciously.

“What? I didn't do anything, can’t I just call and..”

“and..?” Scott interrupted him mid-sentence. “and what did you need Stiles? You don’t usually try to sweet talk me this early”

“why, I’m aghast at the thought!” said Stiles with mock horror.

“Cut the crap Stiles.” Scott said with finality.

“ugh, I hate when you get all serious on me Scotty. Fine, here’s the deal... I need you to come over here and help me convince my dad to let me go out tonight with everyone. I...uh, kinda forgot to inform him of our plans...” he said, while looking up at the ceiling.

“DUDE! How could you forget to tell him??! We’ve been planning your birthday for weeks!” Scott shouted over the line, making Stiles cringe back into his chair in front of his laptop.

“I know. Just, come over and help? I’ll be your bestest buddy?” Stiles said, whilst dragging out the ‘y’ in ‘buddy’ for a long as he could, through a grin.

“Okay fine, I’ll be there in five” Scott said as he slipped into his sneakers and put on a fresh T-shirt, then hung up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

One hour and 13 minutes later of negotiations and the dramatic courtesies of Stiles, aided by Scott, he got permission to go to the club to stay out late, so long as he was back to make breakfast in the morning for the Sheriff. Which they both suspected was a form of torture for Stiles, since he was likely to be hung over during that time.

Their ‘talk’ had been especially awkward when Stiles told the Sheriff he was planning to go to ‘Jungle’, which then turned their ‘talk’ into a ‘sex talk’ and a ‘coming out talk’. Which was sufficiently awkward for everyone around his dining room table. Scott had to instantly assume the moral support position. Only to have his dad say he really didn’t care so long as he used a condom and kept his grades up. But that sex talk was something that had scarred both Stiles and Scott alike. The ‘coming out talk’ didn’t have to happen, but Stiles really couldn’t control his brain to mouth filter, but the relief he got from it was astonishing.

After all the emotional talks, the Sheriff had to go to the station for a late night shift, so he said goodbye and left Scott and Stiles to get ready. Stiles and his dad would celebrate his birthday when the Sheriff had no shift the next day, and by celebrate, it just meant going to a restaurant and gulping down Italian food and getting a present. Stiles really hoped it was repair money for his jeep, because even he was beginning to see what a death trap she was starting to become.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Okay, so that was awkward... bro-closet?” Stiles said

“Definitely bro-closet” Scott nodded as he took a seat on the sofa.

‘bro-closet’ was the term Scott and Stiles used whenever they wanted to sweep any memory of an event out of their mind and never under any circumstances speak of it again, unless they both agreed to do it.

“We got some time to spare before we gotta get ready” Stiles said as he looked as his phone. “Halo?” Stiles offered.

“Heck yea!” Scott said as he jumped up and grabbed a controller off the table, “you're going down tonight dude”

“But we haven’t even had a date together yet, we’re going too fast” Stiles replied in a falsetto voice. Scott just stared at Stiles before finally realising what he said, and thusly threw a cushion at him and started laughing.

Stiles picked up his own controller after tossing the cushion back and turned on his Xbox and threw himself into the space next to Scott.

“Ready?” “Ready.”  And so their short competition began.

Stiles won, with a close call, before Scott had to get back to his place to get ready to go clubbing with everyone.

“Dude, remember what Lydia and Erica said, no plaid, and wear tighter clothes, if not, when we all come here to meet up, they'll dress you themselves with your dignity out the window!” Scott said before going through the door and ran back home.

 

It was 10:30pm, by the time everyone got to Stiles’ house. Erica and Boyd arrived first, dressed up decent enough to get some attention, but subtle enough if they had to slip away for...reasons, (wink wink). Lydia and Jackson arrived next with Danny in tow. All dressed up like they belonged on the cover of a fashion magazine or should be walking down a runway. Scott and Allison arrived last, dressed in matching shirts and Jeans.

“Where’s Isaac?” Stiles asked Erica and Boyd, as he walked down the stairs while he counted heads.

“He’s outside, still trying to convince Derek to come with us” replied Erica.

“He’s been trying for a few days now” Boyd added.

“Stiles. Tell me you are NOT wearing that to go out in” started Lydia, obviously having problems with what he wore.

“But this is practically my uniform” Stiles whined

“Stiles. A red hoody and jeans is not going to get you anywhere.” Lydia snapped back, and dragged him upstairs to his room to raid his closet.

“Danny! Come up and help!” shouted Lydia from upstairs, while Stiles could be heard squealing his protest as she wrestled him out of his hoody. Danny visibly shook his head and marched upstairs to help. Everyone else just ignored the situation and made themselves comfortable playing with Stiles Xbox.

A few minutes later Isaac came inside with a huge grin, his honey blonde curls bouncing slightly with every step he took.

“Dude what’s got you so happy?” Scott asked half minded, as he was getting slaughtered by Allison in the game

“I got Derek to agree to come!” Isaac cheerfully informed.

The entire house went still.

Everyone turned their head slowly towards Isaac, who stood in the doorway, with their mouths slightly open, and in slight shock and awe that he managed to get Derek to agree.

“But how did yo” “Shhhh” Erica interrupted Scott. “Stiles is coming back downstairs, nobody tell him.” She whispered and made eye contact with everyone. They all nodded in agreement and continued their games

“Guys how does he look now?” Lydia said as she came down the stairs.

Stiles was now dressed in skin tight jeans and a plain red V-neck shirt and a black vest, and his hair ,no longer a buzz cut since last year, was gelled into submission and styled.  All in all he looked good.

“We had to make do with what we could find in his closet, we’re actually surprised we could find any of that stuff” Danny said as he walked behind Stiles.

“You guys went through my old clothes that don’t even FIT anymore” grumped Stiles.

“They look like they fit though” Allison added

“They fit in all the right places” Erica cooed with a predator’s smirk, Boyd nudged Erica in the leg.

Jackson rolled his eyes and got up off the recliner. “Let’s go, by now the club should be almost at its peak!” he said impatiently.

Everyone made exasperated sounds at Jackson’s impatience, but agreed.

“Onwards !” Stiles shouted in the yard as everyone climbed into their vehicles, with renewed energy for his birthday celebration.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once they got to the club, everyone mingled with the ‘girls’ before proceeding to the dance floor or getting a drink. The girls’ cooed at the way Stiles dressed, and decided to get him drink, after drink, after drink. After his 3rd cup of whatever this fruity and colourful drink in his hand was, he decided to get out on the dance floor and dance in the hot crowd.

The music blared into his ears, and he could feel the bass in his chest, making it easy to keep in rhythm with the music that pumped out of the speakers in the corners of the club. And he bumped and grinded with whomever was behind him or in the front of him just for the heck of it. After a while, Stiles went back to the girls’ booth to get a drink, unaware of the pair of eyes that watched him from across the room.

“Are you enjoying yourself hun?” said one of the girls, Ruby, if Stiles recalled correctly.

“Heck yea! But I've really gotta pee”

“Bathroom’s that-a-way” replied Ruby, as she pointed towards a general direction.

“Thanks!” Stiles said, as he drained his 4th cup, and slightly swayed his way towards the bathroom.

Once he found the bathroom, he quickly made his way into a stall and undid his jeans and relieved his bladder. Fixing his pants he made his way to the sink, which he was promptly crowded against by a guy he didn’t recognise. The guy was the same height as Stiles, but had medium length hair. He was built somewhat more muscular than Stiles, and had prominent cheekbones, and evidently man-scaped his facial hair.

“I’ve been watching you all night” the unknown man said into Stiles ear “I see the way you grind up on everyone” he said as he grinded his semi-hard groin against Stiles’ ass “they’re fools for not going after you” he said smirking, then licked and nibbled at the spot between stiles ear and neck, which made stiles moan and involuntarily push his ass back on the guy’s crotch.

Stiles couldn’t believe someone actually made a move on him, and is practically forcing his way into his pants. No one tries moving in on him! And now the man’s hands were up his shirt feeling his torso. Stiles didn’t know what to do, so he tried to turn around to get a better look at the guy. But as soon as he did, he was being kissed into oblivion. All manner of thought flew out his head and he moved on instinct. He kissed back and took control of it. Stiles kissed the random stranger passionately, tongues having a wrestling match in their mouths, and occasionally he dragged the man’s bottom lips with his teeth before licking back into his mouth. Before Stiles knew it, the man was groaning underneath him with a large wet patch coming from his jeans, panting and flushed from the make out session they just had.

“Did you just cum in your pants?” Stiles asked the man

“You’re a very good kisser” he replied

Just then the door banged open and in walked Derek. Dark and broody with his usual scowl on his face.

“Stiles! No one knew where you went and...” Derek said urgently and paused as he could smell the man’s semen in the air, and saw the man on the floor flushed and passed out on the floor. “uh...” he said with a sheepish look on his face, “I can come back later?” he offered with one eyebrow raised up, as he assessed the man on the floor.

“Derek!” Stiles shouted in joy, and promptly jumped him “I thought you weren’t coming?” he said obviously happy but drunk.

“Yea.. I came for a bit, but... I should get you home. You smell wrong.” Derek said. Then heaved Stiles on his back as he made his way to the others.

“Whoa. What happened to him?” said Scott

“Weren’t you suppose to watch him?!” Lydia angrily whispered at Scott

“I thought the girls were gonna do that!” Scott pleaded

“The girls are who you were supposed to watch out for, for him” Erica said as she rolled her eyes at Scott.

“Oh” Scott replied before sheepishly making himself one with the booth.

Derek just glared at him. “I’m taking him back to his place, he obviously had too much excitement for one night” huffed Derek before, digging into Stiles’ tight jeans for his keys and threw them at Scott. “Drive it back to his place” he ordered Scott, and then made his way out the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning Stiles got out of bed, his head was pounding and the light was blinding his eyes. On his bedside drawer he saw a cup of water, some aspirin and a note.

“Take these when you get up. ~D”

Stiles vaguely remembered parts of the other night, before he passed out on Derek’s back. He remembers some guy and kissing and then Derek rushing in. Then nothing- and when he checked his phone all he got in his messages was Scott telling him Derek took him home and that his Jeep’s key was on his kitchen table, and to remember to cook breakfast for his dad since it was a part of the deal.

Stiles inwardly groaned at the thought at having to get out of his bed, but a deal was a deal. He went slowly to the bathroom to take a shower and brush his teeth.

By the time he had reached the kitchen, he was already feeling much better, thanks to the aspirin and the hot shower. He started on breakfast for his dad, so he could quickly go back to bed afterwards. As he was cooking the turkey bacon he heard his dad walking down the stairs stifling a yawn

_‘Huh. What do you know, he really is cooking breakfast for me like he promised. I wonder what time he got back in’_

“I got home before 2, Dad, and yes I’m cooking your breakfast, jeez you make me sound like I never keep my promises” Stiles said

His dad froze in the doorway.

“Stiles, what are you talking about? I didn’t even say good morning yet. Good morning by the way” His dad said.

“Good morning” stiles replied suspiciously

_“Maybe he’s on drugs or something”_

“I am not taking drugs.” Stiles said rather petulantly.

“uh...” _“Maybe I’ve been taking too many shifts at work”_ “That’s a good thing to know?” the sheriff said, clearly confused as to how his son was answering his thoughts.

“Yea...so I’m going back to bed now, see you later dad” Stiles said as he handed him his plate of egg whites, turkey bacon and toast with low fat butter.

 _“Ugh, healthy crap again. Maybe I’ll sneak by the diner and get some real food”_ he thought.

“I heard that!” Stiles shouted as he walked up the stairs

“I didn’t say anything!” sheriff shouted back

 Stiles reached back into his room, and face planted onto his bed, and instantly fell back asleep without noticing that something strange had just occured.

 


	2. Birthday Celebrations (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles notices something in the air; and he goes for dinner with his Dad to celebrate his birthday.

When Stiles woke up, it was a little after 2pm, and he felt good. Great actually. His hangover was gone, and so was his headache. He and his dad were going to go celebrate his birthday.

He stretched out in an arc on his bed, savouring the feeling of his muscles stretching and his blood moving, then proceeded to check the messages on his phone. He got messages from the whole pack with Birthday wishes. Even from Derek! Although Stiles wasn’t sure why he paid extra attention to his message, when it simply said ‘HBD Stiles’. He was actually surprised there wasn’t a frowny emoticon included in the message.

 _It’s probably cause he carried me home last night_ reasoned Stiles, then read the next few messages which consisted of Allison, Lydia and Danny wondering what happened at the club when Derek carried him out, and the later messages which cursed him for being the reason that they were hung-over and felt like shit.

**-Stiles opened a new group conversation-**

**Stiles to Group:** At least it’s Sunday, you all can recuperate before w/e tmrw.

 **Huntress:** I still hate you.

 **GM:** I actually feel better now, Jackson gave me some vile blended drink

 **HackMastah:** Can you send me some? And send extra, have someone with me

 **Huntress:** Oooooh, who?

 **GM:** Spill!

 **HackMastah:** Tell you tmrw, he’s waking up, ttyl

 **Stiles:** Dude! You can’t just drop that hint and leave!

 **Huntress:** you better.

 **-HackMastah** **has left the conversation-**

 **GM:**...Stiles. My name better not still be Laquisha on your phone.

 _Haha Laquisha._ He had that as her name before because of a particular moment at pack night, where she went all ghetto on them.

 **Stiles:** It’s not..

 **Huntress:** And I better not still be Hawkeye.

 **Stiles:** Allison.  I am appalled. I’ve clearly seen the error of my ways, you’re clearly Huntress, not hawkeye. And Lydia is GM, as in game master, since she’s so smart.

 **GM:**                 Still don’t like it. Anyways Toodles, Jackson is getting jealous of my phone.

**-GM has left the conversation-**

**Huntress:** At least you have the gender right this time. Later Stiles, going back to sleep

 **Stiles:** Later, maybe Scott the wolf wonder can pull some of your hangover outta you?

 **Huntress:** Damn WWs and their ability to not get drunk -__-. But maybe. Bye~

**-Huntress has left the conversation. You are the only person in the group. This group will automatically be closed. Goodbye-**

 

Stiles laid in bed for a while more reflecting on his first kiss and makeout session the other night, then spent some more time..relieving himself. Afterwards he went downstairs into the kitchen to find some food. There was a note from his father

“Shift ends at 5. Be ready by 6. Your present is with me, so don’t search the house.  Love you.

                                                                                                                                    ~Dad”

_Darn._

He checked the time on the kitchen stove, which said 3:07pm. He had a whole lot of time to do nothing, roughly 2 hours before he had to get ready after he found and devoured the contents of his fridge.

30 minutes, and one empty fridge later. Stiles groaned from his couch from how full his stomach was, before falling into a food induced sleep. Which is exactly how the Sheriff found him when he got home 2 hours later.  Sheriff Stilinski sighed and outwardly groaned as he spotted the mess in the kitchen and the clearly empty fridge.

 _‘It’s like he’s an endless pit’_ Thought John Stilinski

“Huh? What? Oh crap! Gotta get ready before” Stiles said before he spotted his Dad from his spot on the couch, as he wiped the drool from his mouth. “Dad...hey..uh...I’ll clean it up when i get home?” tried Stiles

“and..?” continued John with a hand waving gesture

“and... I’ll do the grocery shopping tomorrow?” continued Stiles

“And..?”

“Oh come on! It’s my birthday!” whined Stiles.

“Fine. Go get ready.” His Dad said bemusedly, and shooing him upstairs, where he heard the shower start running.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

They arrived at ‘Maria’s’ a little before 6, which was where they had a table reserved for them. Maria’s was this great Italian restaurant in Beacon Hills that the Stilinski population went to for  birthdays and special events, even after Stiles’ mother and John’s love of his life had died. They had decided to continue going there, even though it was a painful reminder.

As they waited in the lobby of the restaurant for a table to be cleared for them, Stiles was preoccupied with killing pigs on his phone. Suddenly he noticed a strange warm scent wafting from the couple beside him. Who were... making out, and completely ignoring the people around him. Everyone around seemed determined to not make eye contact with that couple, by speaking with their own company. Except his dad who’s back was turned to them while he talked to old nosy Ms. Fields from 3 houses over.

“Stilinski!” called a man from the podium.

Stiles quickly nudged his dad and pulled him away from Ms. Fields with a polite “Sorry to pull him from your talk, but our table is ready”.  As soon as John’s back was to Ms. Fields, you could see him visible relax, clearly thankful to be away from her rumour mill. They quickly made their way to the podium.

“Good evening” the man said with a smile. He was dressed in a white shirt, black pants and a black vest, the typical norm of restaurant staff. And had slightly tanned skin, a crop of black hair, which was shaped into a Mohawk but overall, pretty average. “My name is Mark, and I’ll be your waiter this evening” his smile grew a bit more at the sight of Stiles, and a slightly warm scent came off of Mark.

 _‘He’s cute. I wonder if he’s into guys’?_ Thought Mark

“Uh, yea” Stiles replied without thinking

“What and who are you replying to Stiles” John asked, slightly puzzled since he didn’t hear anything.

“Uh, he just asked if I was into guys” Stiles said in a ‘duh’kind of manner

 _His old age must be getting to him_ thought Stiles.

At this, Mark visibly paled and then blushed, and quickly ushered them to their table.

“Stiles, I didn’t hear him ask anything” John said slowly, clearly he thought his son was hearing things. _Maybe he didn’t take his adderral._

“I took my adderall, but I don’t know, maybe i’m hearing things either way?” and nothing on the subject was said for the remainder of the evening. Even though Mark made some very feeble attempts at avoiding eye contact with Stiles whenever he came by, **Especially** when Stiles got his soda and sipped through his straw. John was pretty sure he heard a whimper sound coming from the waiter before he rushed off to retrieve their orders.

“Stiles. I know you're 18 now.” John started.

“Uh-huh” Stiles replied while he absent-mindedly sucked his drink through the straw and played angry birds on his phone. Then paused and looked up at his dad, “You’re not giving me the sex talk again here are you? Not in public!” he stage whispered!

John visible paled at the thought of giving his son that talk again. There was a reason he had given Stiles the pamphlets when he was 16, and ensured his school had a sex education class.

John cleared his throat. “No. Not that. But well. Can you stop torturing our waiter?” a hint of sympathy in his voice. “he practically whimpered when you started sucking on that straw!” he pointed accursedly at the straw in question, which now fell from Stiles’ mouth.

“Uh. What?” Stiles replied in shock

After a moment of silence and some awkward stare downs, the sheriff let out a gasp of air “Oh my god. You didn’t even realize what you were doing.” John accused.

“Doing? Doing what???” Stiles replied, clearly puzzled.

“Teasing. What you have been doing, is teasing him, since that awkward confession in the lobby” John said in a matter of fact kind of tone.

“I have?”

“Yes. And I’d like you to stop doing it in front of me, even though it is entertaining.” John stated with a smirk.

 

As the night dragged on, they ate in companionable silence, though Stiles started to notice that he still smelled that warm scent every time he put his mouth onto his straw, or put something to his mouth. _Weird._ After his third refill, Stiles really needed to go to the bathroom, so he excused himself and went.

When he came out, Mark stood at the door, that warm scent now hotter than before.

Without thinking, Stiles blurted out “What cologne are you wearing?”

“Not wearing any.” Mark replied with a smirk, as he slowly walked towards Stiles, as he assessed him from the feet up, and focused on his lips.

“oh. O-okay” Stiles says hesitantly then licks his lips.

Mark edges him until he is leaning against the door, both obscured to the rest of the restaurant by the fence covered in foliage and vines.

“You’ve been making me crazy” he said breathing slightly hard, his scent was getting burning hot now and vaguely reminded him of chocolate. “the way you been using your mouth” an image of Stiles on his knees sucking Mark’s length flashed through his mind. “Makes me want to do things to it” he whispered into Stiles’ ear, and as he pulled back he could see that his eyes were blown wide with lust.

“Oh..kay...then” blurted Stiles, who was feeling very uncomfortable and awkward now, cause he was pretty sure that he wasn’t the one who thought of the sucking on Mark’s dick. Stiles shoves Mark to the side. “I uh, gotta get back to my dad! Later!” Stiles says as he rushes by.

“I’ll be here! Call me!” shouts Mark as Stiles passes the fence.

 _Oh God, I hope no one heard him_ thought Stiles as he made his way to his table.

 

When Stiles got back to the table, his dad handed him a small package. It was small, rectangular, wrapped in silver paper and tied with golden strings. “It’s from your mom.” He gestures to it, with a faint smile. “And I know that you’re 18 now, and so I can’t actually make you do anything, but I’m changing your curfew to midnight. Also, I’m getting you a check up for your jeep, and getting it fixed. I worry about your safety every time you drive that blue menace.”

Stiles made a squeal that did not remotely sound girly at all. Not at all. Whoever says otherwise is lying to you. Then pulled his Dad into a bear hug.

“Thanks!” Stiles says as he pulls back out of the hug and gets into his seat, obvious happiness and content plastered on his face. “How?” he asks, and holds up the present from his mom.

“She told me to give you it when you turned 18, she had it for you already packaged before..”

“yea..” It still hurts when they thought of how Hope Stilinski was no longer in their lives.

Stiles smells a soft blue scent coming off of his father, he can’t describe it any other way, than blue.

“I have no clue what’s in it, but I assumed it was a book, and never opened it to find out” continued John, and shrugged. The scent near vanished.

Stiles' curiousity was seriously getting to him, his leg vibrating as he looked forlornly at the package.

“You’re not allowed to open it ‘til you clean up the mess at home” ordered his dad

Stiles deflated, and frowned.

 

They were soon on their way out of Maria’s after they had gotten and paid for their bill from a different waiter, since Mark had vanished out of their sights, you’d think he was avoiding Stiles and John. Which John was sure of since he caught Mark hiding behind a corner when they were leaving, and at being caught, he turned remarkably red.

When they got home, John made Stiles clean the kitchen. Which Stiles did hurriedly, before bounding up the stairs into his room, and closing his door quickly.

He flung his converse off and tossed them into the corner, and jumped onto his bed, and slowly began unwrapping his mother’s gift. In it, he found a small dark brown leather bound book, with his name on it. Inside he saw a triskellion, _Just like the one on Derek’s back_ , not that he looked at it in great detail. Much. On the second page, scrawled in his mother’s writing was.

“You’re a wizard Harry”


	3. Coffee shop and go-gurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles goes to work and tests out a bit of his new heritage

Stiles wasn’t sure if he should laugh, cry, or be puzzled at his mother’s little scrawl of a quote from his and his mother’s favourite book series, Harry Potter.

He wanted to laugh because it was one of their favourite points in the story, but cry even more so because it **was** their favourite point in the story. But puzzled because _Why would she write that?_ He then turned to the next page.

”Or you might be. Chances are you may have gotten both sides, one side or none at all, of your father and mine’s bloodline.” _What is she getting at? Is she hinting I have magic? Is that why I could do that with mountain ash?? Holy shit! I’m Magic!_ Thinks Stiles as he throws his arms up in triumph, before it occurs to him that she wrote “both sides”. So he reads on.

“If in fact you have one or both of our bloodlines, sorry. But I’m not sorry. You’re not human Stiles, well... you are, but not a regular human, you either have magic(from your father’s bloodline) or you’re a succubus/incubus(don’t follow the stereotypes Stiles, you can call yourself anything you want) from me. Or you could just be a hybrid and have both and an ability neither of us had, or you could just be human, I wasn’t quite sure what you’d become after I became pregnant with you and chances are I didn’t live up to your Eighteenth birthday, which is when succubus abilities would kick in.”

Stiles stared blankly at the end of the page. _Say what now? She KNEW she might not live up to my 18 th Birthday!? _ He turned the page a bit forcefully.

“Don’t be mad at me, it’s just how my bloodline works, I was never meant to have a child, but I wanted you so much Stiles, so much that my good friends The Hales stepped in and introduced me to your father.” Stiles noticed a few blurred spots as though she shed tears when she wrote that, and he could feel his own tears welling up in his eyes.

“So let me tell you about our epic love that gave birth to you.  We met each other at the Hale’s house on the preserve, I was visiting Talia and Peter Hale as we would every once in a while if my schedule allowed it, and your father was visiting Talia’s husband Edward. We had thought it was fate that let us meet each other, which eventually became the starting point in our romance. But as I later learned, it was Talia’s doing. She was tired of hearing how I yearned to live a normal life, to have a family and a child of my own. So she did something about it. She found the only person who had enough magic in his blood, so that it would allow me to become pregnant. It only just so happened to be Edward’s best friend, who knew nothing of the supernatural. So you can imagine my surprise when I got pregnant and learned he didn’t even know he had magic. So I’ve kept the truth from him, more so when I eventually found that he couldn’t actually _do_ magic but he did have an eerie sense or as he liked to call it ‘gut feeling’ for when something was about to happen. After I told him I was pregnant, he was so elated, that he got down to one knee, right in Ellie’s Diner and proposed to me. He admitted that he had wanted to ask me for some time, but could never figure out a proper time to do it. Honestly you’re lucky I was there to give you the puberty talk, the birds and the bees and all that,  and I am so terribly terribly sorry if I never got around to giving you the Sex safety and Orientation talk, I can only imagine the scar you got from that –insert shudder and grimace here-. 

Eventually we got a place in Beacon Hills, he got a job at the Police Department, whereas I rotated jobs such as street artist, chef, baker, bar singer, until I settled down and just became a stay at home wife and gave birth to you. The rest you should know, I mean, you did live through that part after all. Okay so maybe our tale wasn’t as epic or as long as I had imagined, but hey, at least you know our history now.”

Stiles groaned and rubbed his palms up and down over his face and collapsed backwards onto his bed and pressed the heels of his hands to his eyes. _Oh my god. I’m the product of the Hale’s interference._

As Stiles coped with his new found history and possibly new found identity, he heard the window open, smelled leather on the wind and heard the light thud of boots on his carpet. He took one of his hands off his eye and laid it onto his stomach while his other hand went above his and behind his head, and smelled that strange warm scent again, but only for a second before he looked at Derek staring at him.

“What’s up Sourwolf? Ever heard of knocking? Or maybe even calling or texting, before breaking and entering?” sassed Stiles.

Derek grunted a response, “Just came up to check on you, since you weren’t looking all that good yesterday.”

“Ah...” replied Stiles, letting an awkward silence fill the room, before Derek moved to pick up his mother’s gift. Stiles shot up from his position on the bed and deftly grabbed the book and clutched it to his side before Derek could read it. “Uh, personal man, you can’t just go picking up every book you see me reading” Stiles quickly chastised.

Derek just raised an eyebrow at him. _Okay, whatever._

“Yes. Good. That we both understand...that is...so is there anything else you needed?” blundered Stiles.

“Nope... That’s all” Derek replied before making his way to the window, _Why is his heart beating so fast? What could possibly be in that book that makes him act that way?_

“Okay, and it’s none of your business!”

Derek paused with one foot out the window, momentarily wondering if he hanged around him too much or if he’s become that predictable. “Happy Birthday Stiles.” Grunted Derek, then fell from view.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning came and Stiles groggily hit his alarm before heading off to the shower and getting dressed to go to work, because being a Legal fine piece of ass, didn’t and couldn’t pay for all of his expenses for being around werewolves, which mostly consisted of a lot of clothes and phones (thanks Derek, really. Thanks.) and sometimes when he’s feeling benevolent, ingredients to cook a meal for the pack.

He quickly took a hot shower, before putting on a graphic T-shirt and his Jeans and packed his mother’s gift into his bag, because the Coffee shop he worked in wasn’t that busy half the time on Mondays. Plus he didn’t get that far into the book after the ‘Epic love story’ and Derek’s sporadic visit.

He then headed downstairs where his Dad was in uniform and reading the paper, which obscured what he was eating.

“That better be fat-free and or yolkless” commented Stiles as he passed by his Father in favour of grabbing a pop tart from the shelf and a go-gurt from the fridge. John looked over the paper guiltily and quickly finished his food before replying a mouth-filled yes. Stiles eyed him as he leaned back on the counter, opened and then ate his poptart. “uh..huh.” he said with an eyebrow raised.

Sheriff Stilinski would not break under his son’s stare, he wouldn’t.  Not even though the look was one that his mother, Hope, would give him when he tried to hide things from her. Stiles stared some more. John could swear Stiles could see a bead of sweat coming together on his forehead from the effort he exuded to not break. _Quick, think of something!_

“Don’t you have a job to be getting to?” Said John with his own eyebrow raised.

Stiles just squinted at his father in reply before doing the hand gesture for ‘I’m watching you’ before grabbing his go-gurt from the table and heading out to the jeep, but not before the Sheriff shouted out to set a date to send the jeep to the mechanics for a look over. Stiles shouted back an acknowledgement over his shoulder and a quick ‘Love you’ before exiting the house and getting into his blue Jeep.

 

Stiles parked his Jeep in the employee parking of the Coffee Shop ‘ _Allure_ ’. He never quite understood why they named it that, but it was simple and kind of exotic sounding and it kind of grows on you.

He entered through the front, go-gurt in hand, because he was a bit late for work and so he couldn’t get to eat it while he drove. Timothy, the other employee working the shift, was already setting up the inside. Stiles liked Tim, he was awesome, not quite reaching the levels of Scott, but awesome either way. They got along, and they bonded over their work and video games.

“Hey Stiles, your cutting it a little close, any longer and you would’ve made people spew the coffee I make into my face” Tim greeted.

As much as Stiles liked Tim, Tim’s coffee making skills sucked balls. He was friendly and good at customer care though, and also made some good pastries, so he could let it go.

“Yea, well I wouldn’t let anyone bring down the store because of your atrocity” humoured Stiles as he went behind the counter and put a badge and apron on, then signed in on the pc.

Tim turned the closed sign around on the door and got behind the counter and took over the cash register, and in a few minutes the first customers of the day came by and sat around nursing their orders and doing work or loitering.

As the business slowed down, Tim left the cash register to Stiles to into the back with a basket to restock the baked goods in the shelf, Stiles retrieves his go-gurt in his pocket, and promptly starts slowly sucking the contents out as he searched around in his bag blindly for his mother’s book.

As he found the book and picked it up, the door jingled and Stiles looked up and saw a man with short black hair and gray eyes step in. He dressed in a gray shirt and faded jeans, and looked a little over average, since his shirt clung a little tightly to the man’s chest. He stood by the side and stared at the menu overhead. ‘ _Ah, a first time customer’_ thought Stiles.

While the man looked at the menu, Stiles flipped through the book and stopped at a page that seemed promising.

“Guidelines and Things you’ll notice now, if you’ve inherited succubus blood:

1\. That warm – hot scent you smell? That’s sexual attraction. The sweeter the scent the more romantic it is, the hotter the more sexual.

2\. Because you’re mixed blood, you probably don’t need the sexual energy to survive like I did. But the energy should still give you some temporary side-effects like mind reading and healing. NB. Your attractiveness should grow all on its own whether or not you take the energy.

3\. Everything you do now will be overly sexual without effort, even if you don’t think you are doing anything.” _Well that explains the restaurant..._

“4. You can make the scent or someone’s attraction to you stronger by doing simple things like vocal suggestions; you just need a bit more concentration”

“Excuse me” the man says, finally having chosen something to order and waiting on Stiles.

 _“I wonder if that’s true_ ” thinks Stiles as he looks up at the man. _Hmm_

“Sorry, let me finish this first before I take your order” Stiles says pointing to the go-gurt in his hand.

“Sure” the man shrugs.

Timothy comes out of the back with a basket full of muffins as Stiles puts the go-gurt to his mouth and makes a fist around the end and slowly squeezes it upwards and empties the contents in his mouth, then swallows its creamy sweet liquid and licks his lips.

 

Stiles eats his go-gurt as quickly as possible, then hears a crash behind him, and smells a hot scent in front of him and behind him. _Crap... what did I just do._

The customer in front of him is flushed and staring at Stiles’ mouth, while he can hear Tim muttering curses and filling the shelf.

“Uh..so what can I get you?” asks Stiles

The man clears his throat and places his order, his voice kind of rough as he says it. Stiles writes his order and name on a cup and turns around to make it, all the while aware of the eyes on his body.

“Here you are, Mason. Thanks for coming to Allure.” Stiles says with a happy tone as he hands the order over.

“No. Thank you” Mason replies, as he hands a business card to Stiles and places a twenty in the tips jar. “call me.” Mason says with a wink before leaving Allure, coffee in hand.

_Huh, I guess it’s true then.._

“Hey Tim!” Stiles calls out, then hears a clatter as Tim almost breaks a saucer.

“Y-yea, what’s uh, up?” Tim replies hesitantly

“You wanna take your spot back man?”

“Uh yea” replies Tim, as he moves in front of the cash register.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so here's the thing, i don't know how Coffee shops work, I live in Jamaica, and i rarely go anywhere much less to a coffee store, so thats why there isn't much detail on that ^^"  
> Taking suggestions from this point forth! maybe i'll use it, maybe i won't ^^'


	4. Timothy Part I, and Metamorphosis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles deals with the aftermath of his experiment. Something changes when he wakes up.

The rest of the day went by rather normally at Allure, except for the fact that Stiles now had to deal with the unplanned repercussions of his experiment.

Tim now constantly emitted arousal around Stiles, which only grew hotter when Stiles said his name, or even looked in his direction. This just left Stiles and Tim on a very awkward note when their shift was over and were both heading out the door. Usually Stiles would give Tim a side hug or a pat on the shoulder or some form of friendly affection but with the whole succubus mojo going on right now; it may not be the safest idea at the moment.

 “So, I’ll see you around man” Stiles says awkwardly, then proceeds to wave him goodbye, then thinks ‘ _What the heck’_ , then gives Tim a side hug. Instantly the scent is hot, and he sees the lust blown eyes of Tim as he pulls away. But not before Tim grabs Stiles’ arm and pulls him flushed against each other right outside Allure, in front of everyone.

Stiles pats Tim on the back to make it look like it’s an awkward hug, and tries to ignore the hard pressure that is pushing into his hip. _Oh come on!_

“Tim. Tim!” Stiles stage whispers, “you got to let go of me man, we’re in public”

“I don’t care, I want you so much right now” replies Timothy with a hoarse voice, then grinds his bulge onto Stiles

 _‘Okay, new plan’_ thinks Stiles, then attempts to command Timothy’s hormones and arousal to cool down, which does the exact opposite as Tim lifts Stiles into his arms like a princess, a mother flocking princess carry, and walks to his car in the parking lot.

“Tim! Let me go!” shouts Stiles desperately as he tries to escape his hold.

“Gonna make you feel so good Stiles, so so good” Tim states, as he places Stiles into his spacious back seat, then climbing on top of him.

 _‘Fuuuuuu how do I always get myself into these messes’_ thinks Stiles as Tim starts groping his body. Then Stiles got an idea ‘ _if trying to cool him down does the opposite, why not heat him up to break him out of it?’_

Stiles concentrates and attempts to turn his sexy on.  He stares Timothy in the eyes, and begins.

“Tim”, Stiles coos, then drags his finger up Tim’s arms and down his chest. “Do you want me to feel good?”

“Y-yes” he replies gasping, as though Stiles brought him loads of pleasure.

“Then you know what I want you to do?”

“N-no, what Stiles, what do you want me to do” Tim replies, all the while panting.

 _‘Here goes nothing’_ thinks Stiles, and then flips Tim, so their positions are reversed and Stiles is on top of Tim.

“Cum.” Orders Stiles, as he looks directly at Tim’s eyes. As soon as he says it Tim begins convulsing in pleasure beneath him then a white wisp exits Tim’s mouth and into Stiles as he inhales.

Tim falls asleep with a grin on his face, while Stiles exits the car and hurries into his own jeep, and scorches asphalt on his way home.

 

When Stiles reaches his house, he hurries through the door, and flies up the stairs and practically rips the book from his bag and plops down on the bed to continue reading.

“5. You can persuade someone to do something, if you look into their eyes while stating a command. It’s easier if they are already inflicted with your powers, whereas if they aren’t, it’ll make you a smidge weaker. (Use your powers for good Stiles)” _Well that could’ve been useful if I hadn’t learnt that first hand just awhile ago_

“6. After a while, if you do not feed on someone’s sexual energy your powers will fade until you’re pretty much human again.

7\. The more you feed, the stronger your powers.

8\. Moods have colours, see ‘Hope’s colour chart of assorted moods’.

9\. Physical contact can spark your powers into action

10\. Your powers can affect other supernatural beings, but not as strongly

-end of list, this is only a guideline Stiles, there may be things that applies to you or not, and may even be things not on this list- “

 _‘Ugh, Thanks mom, just when I thought I had more knowledge about myself, you leave that little anecdote_ ’Stiles thinks sarcastically, then groans audibly and rolls onto his back on the bed.

 _’I should probably make dinner’_ thinks Stiles, as he notices that it’s close to 5pm now, _‘Dad’ll be off his shift soon’_

Stiles makes his way downstairs, and makes his way into the kitchen, feeling oddly content and not hungry at all, even though his appetite usually rivals a werewolf’s, but after inhaling Tim’s sexual energy, it’s like his stomach got filled even though all he had was a few muffins from the shop for his lunch.

Stiles ignores it, as he finished preparing a healthy meal of boiled carrots, string beans and cauliflower and a roasted chicken breast, placing it on a plate and putting it in the oven to keep it warm for his dad.

He leaves a note on the table to tell him where it’s at, and to make it seem like Stiles has eaten his own share already, so that it doesn’t worry the sheriff.

‘ _I wonder what everyone else is up to’_ Stiles wonders, as he takes his phone out his pocket and sends a few texts to everyone.

 **Bf5ever:** W/Allison, cnt tlk, ttyl.

 **GM:** Making Jackson carry me to dinner, why? Is something up?

 **Huntress:** a;ghwghoej;kadjgb’er

 **Goldenboy:** Trying to find my shoes Erica hid

 **HackMastah:** Licking my wounds.

 **Catwoman:** Hey Batman, nothing much on my end, just doing a scouting run, why? Wanna hang?

 **Boyd:** nothing.

 **LizardBreath:** Why are you texting me.

 **Sourwolf:** Stiles. I’m right in front of you.

After receiving the various replies on his way to his room, and reads the last one, Stiles looks up and jumps in shock as there’s Derek laying back on his bed with his hands behind his head looking like he hasn’t a care in the world, even though Stiles is sure he can hear his heart beating out of his chest.

“Derek. You know, you should really consider using the door now and then, or maybe texting me before you appear out of thin air and giving me a heart attack, which by the way, I’m too young for, but at this point I’m pretty sure you’d drive me to an early grave anyways.” Stiles rambles.

“I did text you before I ‘appeared out of thin air’” Derek responds with an eyebrow raised

Stiles squints at Derek and gives him a pointed look. “ I meant a good 5minutes before, not 0.5seconds. So what are you doing brooding up my room?” ask Stiles.

  _‘I just wanted to see you’_ “Was in the neighbourhood, and decided to dirty your sheets” Derek replies

Stiles balks at that response, he can hear Derek’s thoughts! _Awesome~ wait does he know he just used an innuendo?_ “You do realise how that sounded before it came out of your mouth right?” asks Stiles, knowing that Derek didn’t mean it in a sexual way.

He can see the cogs turning in the wolf’s head as he goes over what he said, then sees the tip of his ears redden, “I didn’t mean it that way!” _Not that I wouldn’t mind_ “Not that there isn’t anything wrong with you liking a guy in that way but” he stumbles over his words while jack-knifing into a sitting position, with eyes wide open.

Stiles laughs out loud “Calm down man, I know you didn’t mean it that way. So what are you really here for” _Let’s see what he comes up with_.

“Well...” Derek starts off slowly. “This is your last week of summer vacation right?” Stiles nods, and makes a ‘go-on’ gesture with his hands. “We haven’t had a Pack meeting in a while, so next week Saturday, pack meeting. Hale house. Prepare to barbeque.” He states in a way that makes it seem like he didn’t make it up on the spot.

“Do the other’s know?”

“Not yet, but I’m sure you’ll do the honours” Derek replies rolling his eyes, then gets up and goes to the window, “Saturday Stiles, 4pm, don’t be late” then jumps out the window.

_Well.. that was entertaining? But now I can hear some of his thoughts, and if that isn’t the best thing ever to happen recently then I don’t know what is._

 

The next day, Stiles wakes up feeling energized and oddly stronger than he was the other night. He pads his way over to the bathroom, shrugs his clothes off and steps into the shower and turns the water on and relaxes under the hot spray of pressure coming from the shower head. As he gets out he notices that he isn’t feeling his usual amount of twitchiness that he feels before he takes his medication, and that he now feels strangely balanced, like his body finally fits him properly.

He uses the toilet, brushes his teeth, forgoes the mirror and walks to his room in just a towel. But he is stopped in the hallway as his father walks out of his room in his uniform.

‘ _Ah, so that’s why you_ _'ve been eating so much, you’ve been putting on muscle_ ’ mentally comments John as he see’s Stiles in the hallway

“Uh.. yea dad” he replies, clearly confused what he means, “Morning by the way, pancakes?”

“Nah, I got to get to work, I was just coming out to wake you up for work, and you got 20mins.”

Stiles nods his understanding and walks into his room and shuts the door. _Muscles?_ He then makes his way to the full mirror on his closet and looks at himself and is shocked. Where he had almost no muscle, were now lean muscles, not half of Derek’s level of muscle maybe, but Stiles now had them. He also had a nice set of defined abs sticking out, and bigger everything. And he means everything, as he took off his towel.

He also noticed that his posture was automatically fixed, and his chest and shoulders were broader, making him seem more model like than before. He put on his clothes and saw that his jeans were more form fitting than it used to be, as it was baggy before, and his shirts fit more snugly around his chest and biceps.

He packed his bag, and put on his shoes and headed out the door, but walked back in to grab a poptart and foregoing the go-gurt due to yesterday’s incident; and drove to Allure.

 

When he reached Allure, he found himself being the one to open up this time, and Tim being nowhere to be found.  So Stiles opened the doors, and got to setting the chairs and tables up. By the time he was about to open the doors, in walked Tim, looking very nervous and embarrassed.

“Hey, glad to see you came” says Stiles

“H-hey” Tim replies before scurrying off into the back to get pastries to put on display.

_Oh crap, that wasn’t very nice of me to say that._

 

The day continued like that, Stiles making accidental references and innuendos, while Tim acted shyly and dodged him at every attempt of a conversation.

Another thing that continued all day is the amount of attention he’s been having from guys and girls alike at the counter. They flirted with him all the time, and now that he could hear their thoughts, he could also hear all the flush inducing things they wanted to do to him, and what they wanted him to do to them. Needless to say, his tip jar was now filled with random customers’ numbers and more money than he would get from his weekly pay check. 


	5. Timothy Part II, and Scott

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Timothy goodness, A Surprise, and nakedness in bed.

****

Stiles spent his last week of work at Allure in relatively the same fashion. Sleep, wake up, shower, clothes, pop-tart, work, attempt conversation with a really timid Timothy who kept dodging him at every corner and running away, read people’s minds, flirt, make tons of tips, and then attempt to catch Tim upon closing the store before he escaped again to never speak of that one incident.

On Friday, the last day of work, Stiles and Timothy were closing up shop and waiting for their final pay cheque, during which Stiles somehow managed to snatch Timothy’s laptop from his bag to use as collateral.

Stiles has never seen Tim so torn apart in his life.

‘ _crap. Crap. CRAP. CRAP!!! *BEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeEEEeeeeP* How the hell did Stiles manage to grab my laptop, no wait he’s coming closer. No.. no! Stay away!’_ Tim makes an aborted movement to run pass Stiles in favour of maybe, just maybe being able to snatch his laptop back and never have to face the ‘ _Hottest moment to every happen in my life, and all he did was slightly manhandle me’_ guy. ‘ _Oh God, why did you have to make him so sexy’_ thought Timothy as Stiles slowly made his way over to him grinning like a Cheshire cat, while walking like _‘a jaguar, a sexy sexy lithe jaguar who is in human form, ngghhhhh’_.

 _‘Wow. His thoughts are so flattering. I don’t know if I should do this though, but then again, we need to get this clean off our records’_ thought Stiles.

“So.... Tim.” Stiles says slowly while holding the laptop in front of Tim but out of reach. While his head is slightly tilted as he looks at Timothy.

‘ _I need to get out of here! But I need my laptop... oh fudge this!’_ thinks Timothy before attempting to make a run for it. But seemed to be 2 seconds too slow as Stiles manages to grab Tim’s arm and pull him into an embrace.

 

Stiles didn’t mean to pull him into an embrace, but now that it happened, he can’t seem to really let go. His mother’s guidelines seemed to make its point as Tim was now breathing heavily and burning the air around them with his lust. He could sense the burning lust rather than feel, but what he **could** **feel** was Tim’s erection digging into his own steadily growing arousal. Stiles can feel himself slipping out of his usual persona.

“Stiles.” Tim says, then groaning and grinding his cock into Stiles’. “I-I want..”

“What do you want Tim?” replies Stiles with a smirk. “You want to fuck me here in the coffee shop? Or do you want to feel me inside of you? Hitting that sweet spot with every thrust. Having you scream my name while people outside can hear?” God damn, if Stiles knew where he learnt how to talk dirty like that.

“Yes!” Tim shouts in ecstasy, as Stiles kneeds Tim’s ass with his hands.

Stiles leans in and whispers into Tim’s ear “What do you want?” and pulls back enough to look into his eyes.

“I-I-I want to”

  
“Here you are Stiles, Timothy, your pay cheques for your time working here. It’s a shame we have to let you guys go, but you two still have to go to school after all.” Says Ms. Lily, the manager, while she simultaneously walks out of her office and writes up the pay cheques.

Stiles quickly releases Timothy as soon as he hears her talking, and makes it look as though he was sitting on one of the chairs while playing with his hands, while Tim had been spun around on the spot to make it look as though he just closed his laptop. Though it’s to hide his very obvious erection from his manager’s view.

Stiles looks up from where he’s sitting as Timothy’s arousal cools down and the atmosphere with it, then gets up to collect his pay.

“Thanks! Ms. Lily” says Stiles with a smile as he collects his cheque. “Yea, I know we’re the bestest staff you did ever did see” he jokes around.

“Well if you or Timothy ever need an after school job, you know where you can find me, after all, you two do attract a lot of attention recently, I swear sales doubled in the last week and I have no idea why” she says with a frown.

 _“It’s probably a good thing that you don’t”_ Stiles thinks.

 _“No, I know what doubled my sales, and I gotta say Stiles, for a half breed, your pheromones are pretty powerful”_ thinks Ms. Lily while she pointedly looks Stiles in the eyes.

Stiles is momentarily stunned. ‘ _you can hear my thoughts?’_

_‘of course I can Stiles, the same way you can hear mine. Did you think you’re the only sex demon in town?’_

_‘Yes? Maybe? I don’t know! I’m new to this kind of thing! And if you’re one, why haven’t you got hundreds of customers as yet???’_

_‘because I would like to continue living my life’_

_‘you make it sound like the hunters are after you’_

_‘did you really think werewolves are the only creatures, hunters kill?’_ thought Ms. Lily.

Things went quiet between them for a few minutes as she allowed Stiles to grasp that knowledge and let it sink in.

 

“Uh... why are you two just standing there and staring at each other? Are you two having a moment? ‘cause I gotta say, she’s kind of too old for you Stiles” says a familiar voice behind him.

Stiles jumps at the sound of the voice, and realises it’s Scott.

“Scott! Uh, what you doing here?” Stiles asks him slightly confused

‘ _Woah..did Stiles start working out? When did happen? I only saw him.. oh wow that’s a long time ago’ “_ I’m here to take you out for dinner” Scott says jokingly.

“Oh, you shouldn’t have, my poor heart can’t take it” Stiles replies with a southern belle accent, whilst putting the new found knowledge of Ms. Lily in the back of his mind for the time being.

Scott laughs and joke punches Stiles’ shoulder then says “Whatever dude, I’ll wait outside for you” then proceeded to the door. But not before noticing Tim still by his laptop “Hey Tim” he greets then leaves.

Stiles turns back around “So I guess I’ll see you around then” ‘ _I can’t say anything out loud and you know why. But really thanks’_

“Yea, well remember, if you ever need a job” _Or some guidance_ “just remember to come by” Ms. Lily replies with a smile.

Stiles goes and collects his things and proceeds to the door

“Oh, and one more thing Stiles” _You can snap someone out of their arousal with distance, or with a freezing thought._ “Remember to finish your talk with Tim” _I advise you to command him to forget it happened._ “Good evening Stiles” She says then heads back into her office.

 

Stiles goes back to Tim, who somehow still has a semi in his pants, and no he did not mean a gun. Stiles looks into Tim’s eyes and thinks of the north pole, the response is almost instant, Tim’s lust blown pupils return to normal, and is looking at Stiles with a bit of that timidness again.

Tim jumps as if he’s just noticing Stiles in front of him. “Stiles! Uh what’s going on? And why are you holding my pay cheque?”

“Tim, I want you to listen and follow my next words” says Stiles while looking into Tim’s eyes, which now goes a little dazed. Satisfied that it appears to be working, he leans in and whispers “Forget what happened the other week between us, and what happened today, nothing of sexual manner happened between us.” Commands Stiles, then slowly backs away.

 

“Hey, Stiles, are you trying to steal my cheque man?” Tim instantly jokes, while grabbing his laptop and putting it in his bag.

“Nah, you were just being a lazy bum and didn’t want to walk over and grab it yourself” Stiles jokes back and hands over the cheque.

“Funny. You’re hilarious Stiles, so I guess I’ll see you at school next week then” he says before putting his hand out to shake.

“Yea, I’ll see you there” replies Stiles, then grabs Tim’s hand and pulls him into a half hug, all the while thinking of ice. Then grabs his things and leaves.

 

Outside the sky is still pretty bright as it’s still Summer and not even 6’o’clock yet. Scott is smiling goofily at his phone, as he texts Allison.

“Yo man, ready for our date?” greets Stiles

“Sorry, but I don’t like you like that. But I’ll still buy you dinner?” Scott replies

Stiles laughs, though he’s still not sure why Scott’s really here.

“So Scotty, why are you really here?”

“To hang, plus my mom is going out to dinner with your dad, and Allison is busy”

Stiles can’t hear anything that indicates a lie, so he believes him, and things move off from there.

 

Two hours later, Stiles is steadily beating Scott multiple times in various games on his X-box, while simultaneously stuffing his face and trying to keep it down with copious amounts of mountain dew.

 

Later on, Stiles wakes up in his bed curled around Scott, with no indication on how that happened. Stiles looks to see what he’s wearing. They appear to both be naked though a thin layer of sheet is blocking them from actually touching each other while cuddling. _Oh God. Did I do **it** with Scott????_

Scott grunts and moves in his sleep “Stiles, don’t panic.” He says sleepily.

Stiles heartbeat skyrockets, then hits Scott in the arm “Dude! You know that’s one of the worst things to tell someone to keep them calm??? What is wrong with you! Oh God. Oh my god, I think I’m having a heart attack. Dude! Did we have sex???”

Scott flushes and pointedly looks away from Stiles, and starts to shake.

“Oh. My. God! I lost my virginity to my brother from another mother!”

Then Scott breaks out laughing, seemingly unable to hold it in anymore. Stiles hits him repeatedly while he laughs.

“Dude, Dude, Ow! Stop hitting me!” Scott says, while keeping himself in the foetal position with his hands up in defence whilst still laughing. Stiles hits him one last time really hard “OUCH! Ow man that one actually hurt” Scott says while rubbing his arm.

“Explain.” Stiles commands while sitting up and crossing his arms “This. How did this happen?” then opens his arms to gesticulate to their general nakedness and being in the same bed.

“Dude, as honoured as I’d be to take your virginity” _Someone we know would kill me_ “We didn’t do anything, aside from bro-closet item 1... I think you got sugar drunk, and it just happened, and when I tried to put you to sleep, you started shrugging your clothes off and wouldn’t sleep until I was in there with you. I just took my clothes off too ‘cause it’s really hot tonight and I wanted to freak you out bad.” Scott explains while laughing.

“Dude! Not funny!” Stiles shouts in a angry fit, and starts wailing on Scott with a pillow.

 

“So. What prompted me into kissing you.” Stiles asks as soon as he’s calm.

“I don’t know man, I really don’t” _I was wondering if I could have feelings for other guys,_ An image of Isaac popped into mind.

“Uh huh. So.. It has nothing to do with a certain **Male** Werewolf with golden brown curls?”

Scott’s heart sped up and a blush made its way up his cheeks.

“Nope. Not at all. I think you just had way too much sugar.” Scott replies with an indifferent face.

“right...” Stiles says disbelievingly, then concentrated and slowly and lightly dragged a finger up Scott’s arm, and then down his back then rubbing a circle on his lower back with his thumb. The effect was slower, but the scent of arousal started to grow. Scott releases a soft moan.

“S-Stiles, what are you doing?” _I guess he just answered my question._

“Tell me the truth Scott.” Stiles threatens, then moves his hands up to Scott’s sides.

“You wouldn’t dare.” Says with eyes wider than before.

“Wouldn’t I?” Stiles smirks.

 

As Stiles moves in to tickle the truth out of Scott, An angry voice boomed from his window.

“What is going on here.” Says Derek, eyes glowing an angry crimson while taking in the image of a naked Scott and Stiles in bed, while his nose flares and takes in the scent of arousal in the room, claws beginning to protrude from his fingers.


	6. Hope's CCAM, and a little surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek enters the scene! Scott and Stiles naked together! More guiding from Hope.

Stiles froze in shock, still naked and almost on top of a naked and barely covered Scott, while Derek had a good view of all his... assets, and now that Stiles has spun around on the bed to see the intruder, Derek got a good view of his dick too.

Stiles flailed for a moment clambering for something to cover himself, but a distinctly hot musky sweet scent flowed in from the window, and Stiles remembered that he wasn’t skinny and lanky anymore. So he took his body in pride, he decided to lean back onto the bed in such a way that it obscured the important bits, yet still look alluring. _Come on Succubus powers, make me sexy!_

“What do **you** think is going on here?” asks Stiles calmly with an eyebrow raised at Derek, and thinking cold thoughts to Scott, _‘Come on, Come on! Snap out of it now!’_

Derek visibly grits his teeth, and clenches his fists tight, crimson eyes unwavering from looking at Stiles’ eyes almost as though he was trying to avoid looking at his body.

‘ _What, I’m not up to your standard or something?’_ Stiles thought slightly annoyed.

“Better yet, what are **you** doing here Derek? Is there something you needed? Did you want some help? Is there a new supernatural baddy in town? Were you just ‘in the area’ like last time? Have you come here to dirty my sheets? ‘cause Scott seems to be doing that just fine.” Stiles shot the questions off without even bothering to wait for an answer.

Derek grinds his teeth, and clenches and unclenches his fists and takes a few steps forward. Emanating so much anger and pressure that Stiles was actually surprised the ground didn’t shake when he took a step.

“Scott.” Derek barks. “Put on some clothes and come with me.”

Then promptly turns around and goes back out the window without saying a word to Stiles.

 

The next 5mins was a blur of Scott shoving his clothes on, and looking for his phone before all but diving out the window to follow Derek’s trail. But not before saying bye to Stiles and throwing some pants in his face.

“I’ll text you that I’m alive later, alright dude?” then waits a sec for Stiles affirmative nod, then falls off the ledge.

 _‘What in the world just happened? I’m pretty sure I just saw a red mist wafting off of Derek. Was he that angry that I couldn’t read his thoughts? Or did he just give into his instincts that much that there was no thoughts to listen to??’_ Stiles thought and wondered to himself while lying on the bed, still naked.

Stiles pointedly decided to not think about it, but winded up digging out his mother’s gift to see the afore mentioned ‘Hope’s colour chart of assorted moods’.

“Welcome to the CCAM, otherwise known as Hope’s colour chart of assorted moods!

Stiles if you’re looking at this, then there are three reasons why you are:

1) You’re noticing the colour mist and figured out it’s their mood. When you get stronger you’ll notice it becomes more solid and actually becomes a multi-coloured aura.

2) You’re having relationship issues, and NOT manipulating people.

3) You’ve read it from the start and continued to this point

D) Other. -Yes I know I’ve used a letter instead of a number.-

First things first, you don’t actually have to SEE the colour to know someone’s mood, you can also smell it. You probably won’t be able to understand why you can smell a colour, but it’s more of an instinctual sort of thing, so don’t worry so much about that” _That explains the blue scent coming from Dad at dinner the other night_

”Alright, now for the colours. It’s quite simple to remember and know:

  * Red is anger and rage. The Darker it becomes, like blood, the angrier or blood thirsty.
  * Blue, a deep shade is sadness, regret, emotional pain, while light coloured blue such as sky blue or royal blue is more calm and tranquillity.
  * Green is envy and jealousy, deep shades is how deep they feel it, whilst light shades, like neon, is energy.
  * Yellow, is happiness, the closer to white, the happier
  * White is pleasure and the pinnacle of joy
  * Black is Death and illness. This is not a fun thing to see or find out.
  * Purple is lust and greed.



You’ll notice as you get more proficient at reading the emotions, that they become more complex, and that they begin to intermingle with one another. But generally there will always be one or two colours that will be more prominent. Good luck! “

 

Stiles groaned, when did being what he recently learned he was, become such a psychological and artistic way of life? He wondered to himself as he put on the pair of batman sleeping pants Scott threw at his head.

After he put them on, he decided to see the damage inflicted on his home by hanging with Scott.

It was morbid.

Really morbid.

As in, his father would take his keys from his death trap baby away from him and take away his measly allowance away if he didn’t clean up right away. This reminded Stiles that he was supposed to set a date to bring the jeep to the mechanics so that she’d stop being a metal death trap. ‘ _Ugh let’s do this as fast as possible. Take a shower, then head back to bed’_ Stiles thought, whilst trying to pep himself up for the daunting task.

Stiles picked up a large garbage bag and breathed in heavily and felt a burst of power, in 10minutes time, he found himself with a full garbage bag and a clean living room, even dusted and polished, just as his father walked through the door. “ _Woah, I wonder if that was part of my magic, or my succubus side. Either way, that was f-ing AWESOME! I have super-speed! Well maybe not super speed, but I sure as hell can definitely keep up with the wolves now, I wonder if I have any other abilities, I should as Ms. Lily tomorrow before the Barbeque.. granted Derek isn’t still pissed for no reason and Scott’s alive.”_ Stiles thought as his father came through the door and put his Beacon county sheriff jacket up on the wall hook.

“Stiles. What did you do?” _– b-t he b—ke s-m----g o- trying -- ge- som----ng fr—me_ “What did you do this time, did you run over a neighbour’s cat again?!” John asked suspiciously.

 _Weird his thoughts are so broken up and static-y._ “That was one time dad! Let it go!” Stiles replied exasperatingly. “Can’t a son clean the living room without being suspected of murdering a neighbour’s cat?!” Stiles pleaded.

The sheriff looked at his son with a look of pure and utter disbelief and suspicion. Instead of voicing it out though, he just made a non-committal sound and went to the kitchen in search of a glass and some whisky. He knew that Stiles didn’t approve of his drinking habits, but since Hope had died, it was just about the only thing that helped him to fall asleep at night. Especially since Stiles demanded him to eat healthier and watches him like a hawk, and pretty much manhandled the locals to watch him too, and give him healthier alternatives.

As in, the diners wouldn’t serve him his burger and curly fries, when asked, he instead got an order of a lean roasted chicken sandwich and some healthy greens. They even had a list stating what is approved, and what he isn’t allowed, not even to sample.

John knew it was in good intentions, so he didn’t rebel that hard against his son. But he did on occasion, when the cravings got too strong, bribe his co-workers into getting his lunch for him, and ducking away on a empty street to eat without anyone else knowing. It was way too late at night for him to thinking about this. So he just made a general wave in Stiles direction and mumbled good night before heading to his room, closing the door and face-planting and falling asleep on his bed.

 

Stiles had stayed in the living room as his father got himself a nightcap of whiskey to drink, all the while trying to hear his thoughts. If he tried any harder, he was sure he might burst a blood vessel of capillary in his head. But all he heard instead was the parts of words and static, making all of it incoherent and unintelligible. He decided to definitely check Ms. Lily in the morning.

 _“But first.. a shower”_ thought Stiles as he realised he was covered in a fine line of dust, grease, and probably cheese from the bags of cheetos he cleaned up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stiles woke up the next morning feeling normal, not as strong as he felt the other day, but when he looked in the mirror, he saw that he looked a little less model-esque, less ethereal glow but still relatively attractive. _At least my new muscles are still there._ He thought to himself.

He went about his daily routine of shower, toilet, teeth, and put on clothes, and was about to just grab a poptart and go, before he realised that he no longer worked at Allure and they wouldn’t be open for now anyways.

So he took the turkey bacon out of the freezer and put it in the microwave to defrost as he rummaged the fridge for eggs, and the cupboards for a can of baked beans. He discovered some green tomatoes in the basket, so he also dug out some flour and some extra eggs to make a batter to cook it with.

Soon enough the microwave alerted the household of the defrosted bacon, and was on a frying pan sizzling, as Stiles put some bread in the toaster; put the beans in a saucepan to simmer with a little bit of the now finished grease from the bacon. And was cooking the eggs in the same pan the bacon was in and slow cooking the tomatoes in another. ‘ _Of course this is when Dad would wake up’_ thought Stiles, as he heard the shower running upstairs.

Soon enough everything was on the table and Stiles had shared out the food onto two plates as John walked into the kitchen.

John made a happy sound as he saw and smelled the food on the table.

“What’s the occasion?” the Sheriff asked as he took a bite into his yolkless eggs, _needs salt_

“School’s gonna start back Monday, I forgot I don’t have work anymore, and so I had some extra time to make us some breakfast before you had to go on your shift” said Stiles innocently

John made a contemplative noise as he bit into the bacon, “ _Ugh. Turkey bacon.._ ” he thought disappointedly

“So first you cleaned the living room, and now this spread? Is something wrong?” interrogated John.

Stiles spluttered and flailed. “Nothing’s wrong!” he replied indignantly _‘Just wanted to make sure If I can hear your thoughts now or not; which apparently not.’_

 _“_ I see. So what are you going to be getting yourself into today?”

“I’m going by Allure after this, needed to ask Ms. Lily about something then I’m going to a barbeque with my friends, so don’t eat junk food while I’m out. I’ll know if you have. I have eyes everywhere.” Threatened Stiles _‘I also have werewolves who can tell if you cheated more than your usual’_

“How is Lily anyways? Mom used to be friends with her back in high school?” asked John not really caring about he was asking.

 _Wait. WHAT?!_ “Mom and Ms. Lily were friends?”

“Yes Stiles, they were quite similar to each other back in the day, They even went through that punk rock stage together. Their relationship reminds me of you and Scott actually; joined at the hips” stated the Sheriff nonchalantly, Stiles could detect a small amount of sadness radiating from his father.

“Huh. Well I’m gonna go now.” Said Stiles as he mulled over the new information, and put the dirty dishes into the sink.

“Bye dad! Love ya!”Stiles shouted as he exited the house.

 

As he got out of the jeep in Allure’s parking lot, and checked his phone for the time, he realised, he didn’t get a text from Scott like he promised.


	7. Roxy and Mason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pleasant surprise at Allure, and reintroducing mason to the mix

****

The bell chimed as Stiles pushed the entrance door to Allure open, while he sent a frantic text message to Scott and called a few times, which ended up going straight to his voicemail:

“Hey, uhh this is Scott McCall, I’m kinda busy right now, so leave a message after the beep”  Which reminded him that he really needed to get Scott to change his voice message, since he hadn’t changed it since forever, after it played over for the fourth and final time as Stiles decided to give up. It wasn’t as though Derek would kill Scott after all they had been through these past two years...Well he had hoped Derek wouldn’t kill Scott. _‘He wouldn’t kill Scott would he? But why would he kill Scott for sleeping naked with me in a totally platonic way? Although I did make him believe other things may have occurred..,’_ He vaguely wondered before the aroma of freshly brewed coffee, chai tea and baked goods hit him and brought him back to where he was.

Stiles looked up from his phone and scanned the area for Ms. Lily, as he took in the local artwork that packed the familiar crimson-ish walls; the packed book shelves at the back wall; the small amount of customers chatting away while nursing their drinks and pastries at the various tables, chairs and couches.

A familiar face with gray eyes and black hair sat at one of the more secluded tables by the side, closer to the display window, tapping away at his laptop while stopping once in a while in order to drink his coffee. _‘Huh, what was his name again? I think it was Mace? Maron? Mason? Mark? No wait, it’s Mason. Maybe I’ll say hi later’_ thought Stiles as he walked to the counter.

“Hi welcome to Allure, what can I get you?” said a slightly forced energetic voice that came from unfamiliar girl in front of the cash register. She dressed in a simple jeans and a cut up black t-shirt. She had a short layered hair cut, with blue and green stripes on one side, and about three piercings on one ear alone, and a small silver nose piercing. The dog tag she wore around her neck said Roxy though her name tag said Roxanne.

“Uh.. Hi Rox..y? I used to work here, name’s Stiles” said Stiles as he introduced himself and put out a hand to shake. Which was shot down with a look that pretty much exuded the word ‘really’ in a very sarcastic tone. Stiles withdrew his hand awkwardly.

“Uh huh.” responded Roxanne with a click of her tongue. Stiles saw a tongue ring glimmer. “So what you doing back here?” She said as she gave him a once over.

“I just needed to ask Ms. Lily something, is she in her office?”

“Nah, but if it’s about your.. problem, I could probably help you.” She replied with a smirk.

Stiles was in shock and his mind was a fluster of activity. ‘ _OMG does she know what I am? Fudge Fudge FUDGE!’_ thought Stiles as he reeled back. “What problem?! I have no problem, no problem here whatsoever missy, not one thing wrong.” Stiles squeeled.

Roxanne smiled and her eyes crinkled in amusement, before she rolled her eyes at him and grabbed his arm and pulled him closer so she could whisper in his ears.

“Relax dude, I know all about you. In fact, I guess you could say you know me too. After all we did work together for some time until yesterday.” She whispered cryptically before releasing him and standing back in her spot leaning back with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

Stiles mind went through the many possibilities as he could before settling on his conclusion. “Holy Shit. Ms. Lily???” he stage whispered. In which she responded with a duh expression.

 

Stiles and Ms. Lily, or rather, Roxy, went into her office after the other employee (named Marcus, a severely freckled ginger haired boy) came in, so she could take a short break and talk to the clearly confused boy.

“Stiles. Take a seat, and stop radiating your confusion” she said in a somewhat sassy manner, as she sat in her chair.

Ms. Lily’s office was decorated in a familiar fashion as the rest of the coffee shop. Near Crimson walls, white and black couch, bookshelf, although in her office she had a closet, a desk and leather chair combo, and what seemed to be something he recognized in movies as a divider where people would change their clothes behind.

After Stiles sat down in the soft couch, Roxy started talking again. “So you have a problem and came to take up my offer of guiding you? And yes I was your mother’s best friend back in the day, we had grown up together seeing as we were essentially in each others’ ‘pack’. It’s about the only reason I’ve decided to guide you.”  She said nonchalantly with a hair flip motion.

“Uh..yes, and wow, you look much younger than you did the other day. All punk rock and stuff, I like it” Stiles said with two thumbs up.

“I like to change into my younger form every once in a while, which is a power we have if you have enough.. juice.” She said while raising one eyebrow up.

“Uh yea, um.. I came here to ask about that, what other powers are succubae supposed to have? I know we can sense moods, and hear thoughts, and attract someone by touch, but what else?” Stiles said.

“Well as you can see, we can also change our form. It takes a considerable amount of sexual energy to do. We have the power to enter people’s dreams, and heightened speed, strength and agility and regenerative healing. And as I showed you the other night we can do some minor mind control.” She said impatiently.

“So the problem I’m having with hearing thoughts?”

“You need to feed.”

“Super speed?”

“That must’ve drained you to near empty.”

_Huh, so If I feed I’ll gain my powers back._

“Seeing as you can’t hear my thoughts right now, yes. And although you won’t die from not feeding, you may be more dependent on it than you thought. So I advise you to feed on someone and soon. I recommend that Mason guy, he came in today looking for you, I could practically see his lust before he stepped through the door” She said while rolling her eyes, “Well if you have any other questions you can reach me by calling Allure, I gotta get back to my shift now, so later Stiles. Close the door on your way out” She stated then left the office.

Stiles sat there absorbing all the new information, before deciding that he did in fact want to hear the packs’ thoughts later at the pack meeting, and his powers did work when he hadn’t fed before at the club, and he still had a good seven hours before he had to get to the Hale house. So why not?

 

Stiles closed the door softly as he left Ms. Lily’s (Roxy’s?) office, turned around and scanned the room for Mason, and promptly found him still seated and using his laptop, then making his way over to him and stopping by his table.

“Hey, Mason right?” Stiles said with a smile.

Mason paused his typing and glanced upwards at Stiles before typing a little again then pressed the power button and closed his laptop. A hint of arousal already flowing from him. Mason got up and put his hand forward.

“Yea, I’m Mason, glad you could remember me Stiles, I came by looking for you, but I guess you found me instead” Mason replied with a smile.

Stiles shook his hand with a smile “Wow, I’m flattered you remember my name and all, did you want something from me?” he said. From the moment he clasped hands with Mason, his arousal was already starting to heat up.

“I should be the one flattered you remember my name Stiles, I mean you do deal with a lot more people than I do on a daily basis here at Allure” Mason said with a wide gesture with his other hand indicating the coffee shop.

“Actually I don’t work here anymore, Yesterday was my last day.. I’m only here today ‘cause I had to ask the owner something” Stiles corrected.

“Oh. So that’s why you weren’t here.. I assumed you were on a later shift, so I was waiting over here until you came, and based on what you just told me, it may have been in vain. I guess it’s fate you still came here anyways” he said half-heartedly.

‘ _Right..fate. Like that’s not an obvious pick up line._ ’ Thought Stiles as he mentally rolled his eyes.

“I guess you’re just lucky today, but you must be really determined if you were going to wait here ‘til the next shift or two started, for me. Tell you what, let’s go outside for a walk and talk, if you don’t want to, we can always talk another time, I do still have your card back at my place.” Goaded Stiles.

“Sure, let me just pack my stuff up” said Mason rather quickly, as he turned around and bent over to grab his bag off the floor, which made his ass show more in the form fitting jeans he wore. _Nice ass. Not as nice as Derek’s but still...wait. What? Why am I comparing his ass to Derek’s???_ Stiles heard a snort and a choked laugh coming from the general direction of the counter.

“Alright let’s go” Mason said in a cheery manner, which snapped Stiles out of his suspicious glaring at the counter.

 

While they walked together out of the store, Stiles exuded a slight cold thought to keep Mason from going all sex crazed on him, since the heat he produced kept steadily increasing.

“So what did you want?” asked Stiles blatantly as they reached outside and started walking towards the nearby park.

Mason kept quiet and sipped what was left of his coffee as they entered the park.

“Mason?”

“Stiles, I um... ever since I met you at Allure that day, I couldn’t stop thinking about you. I’m kind of a loner, I don’t do relationships well, and I travel frequently. But would you go on a date with me?” asked Mason in a somewhat endearing fashion.

Stiles laughed. He flat out laughed. He had thought Mason had wanted maybe a quickie or blowjob, and that would be it. But instead, here’s Mason, hinting that he may want something more lasting and romantic; and oh crap, he looks disheartened now.

“Sorry I thought we **were** on a date” said Stiles with a half smile.

“Are we?” Mason’s arousal shot up higher

“Uh yea, sure, a walk in the park ain’t so bad for a first date”

They walked around the park for awhile talking about Mason’s life, as Stiles hedged him closer and closer to the less frequent area of the park, where no one would stumble upon anything he might do. So far he learnt he had some family in town living here for some time, his job requires him to travel from place to place, he’s 24 years old. And he was currently staying at a motel for the duration he was staying which could be a month or less.

They sat at a bench that seemed disused in a more secluded and blocked area.

“So I have to go soon, I have plans later on but I’ll give you a call alright?” said Stiles

“Wait!” Mason said urgently and grasping Stiles’ wrist. Stiles looked at Mason curiously then sent a heated thought through their touch and made Mason full of Lust.

“What is it?” Stiles cooed, as he slipped out of normal persona and moved himself closer into Mason’s personal space, leaning closer to his face licking his lips. But before Mason could reply anything, Stiles pressed his lips against his in a soft chaste kiss.

It was like a dam burst. Mason started to kiss back hard, rough, and very dirty. Their lips opened and closed upon each other in a frantic blur as their tongues pushed and prodded, and slid against each other. Stiles slid his hand up Mason’s thigh and cupped his jeans bound erection.

Stiles pulled himself out of the kiss and smirked “let me help you with that” he said as he rubbed Mason’s length through his jeans. Mason gasped in pleasure as he nodded frantically and undid his belt, button and zipper, as Stiles kissed Mason filthily. Stiles then pulled Mason’s pants and boxers down and looked at his cock. It wasn’t as impressive as he thought he might be, but then he supposed that it was still a good size. He stroked him a few times, before giving into his urge, and getting up to kneel in front of him, and licked the length from the base and traced the veins up to the spongy red head. He tentatively licked the almost steadily flowing pre-cum that came out then got up and kissed the moans from him, before kneeling back down and swallowing him whole. He bobbed his head up and down while he maintained a steady suction and used his tongue to go over what he could in his mouth. _Not much longer now._ As he started humming a steady low note as he continued to give Mason a blow job.

Mason writhed in the bench, panting and biting the back of his hand to keep the moans from coming out. Then suddenly Mason’s essence shot down Stiles’ throat repeatedly, as Mason achieved an orgasm and convulsed in the spot. All the while Stiles swallowed his energy and felt his strength grow and continued sucking, milking every drop he could from Mason. Then inhaling some of the white energy mist from Mason’s mouth with a deep kiss.

When Mason’s erection finally died down, Stiles let him pull his pants up and fix himself up as he noted that he felt even stronger than he did than when he had fed from Tim. _‘It must be because I got it directly from his body’_ Stiles thought. _‘I should probably make him forget this happened’_

“Wow. That was an awesome end to a first date” Mason said blissed out, as he finished fixing himself back up and slumped against the bench.

“Yea, well I’m sorry but you have to forget it happened”

“Wait, what?” Mason said as he sat up straighter.

Stiles looked Mason in the eyes then commanded. “ **You will forget everything that happened between us from the point I gave you that chaste kiss.** ”

Mason looked at Stiles dazed.

“Okay, so I guess I’ll call you later alright?” said Stiles lightly, as he got up and brushed the leaves and dirt off his knees.

Mason promptly snapped out of it, smiling. “When will I hear from you?”

“I’m not sure yet, but I’ll call. Good bye Mason, I had a nice time” Stiles said cryptically as he walked away and back onto the pathway and headed back towards the entrance he came in from. All the while Mason just stared at Stiles with a smile thought ‘ _he’s unbelievable’_ then laughed for a while.

Stiles smirked as he heard Mason’s thought and continued walking. _Haha, it’s definitely back_


	8. Pack meeting/Barbeque (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles arrives early to a surprise.

After Stiles had left Mason at the park and had refuelled his inner sex demon energies, he decided to go to The Hale House a little earlier than he was supposed to, since he didn’t have anything else to do on his mental list. He had already gotten his answer from Ms. Lily, and corrected the situation with Mason, the gray eyed, wandering businessman ( _seriously what’s his real job?)_. Plus he was still concerned about the well being of his best friend Scott, who wasn’t answering his phone, nor his texts, after he had left with Derek the other night.

The Hale House was no longer the blackened, soot filled burnt shell of a home that it used to be from back when Stiles first saw it, when he had uncovered the top half of Laura’s body. Which he had called in and promptly got Derek arrested for, which thinking about it now, he should’ve gotten more evidence about it before he pointed fingers at him. After all, Derek had no reason to kill his only conscious blood relative; if he knew that from back then. But who would’ve thought that his uncle Peter (the zombie dog) was the one who went feral and killed her?

The Hale House now is a massive two story manor, built with bulletproof multi coloured stained glass, multiple escape routes, an indoor gym, guest rooms for when another pack comes to visit, bathrooms, kitchen, and rooms for each member of the pack. It was built a little less than half a year ago and was put together between the contractors and the pack members, in a semi-bonding activity.

The pack had spent a week arguing and purchasing the decorations, and spent another week shopping for the things that was essential in the kitchen and bathrooms. They all painted the main areas together, but chose to customise their own rooms by themselves. After they had finished with the basic decorating they all came together to decide on the more entertaining aspects such as the 46” plasma screen television, various gaming consoles, blue ray player, amongst other things.

 

Stiles pulled up by The Hale house and parked next to Derek’s sleek black Camaro, which turned out to have used to belonged to Laura, from back when they lived in New York. Derek had owned a similar sleek ride, but it was a Black CBR motorcycle with streaks of electric beta blue painted on the sides. Stiles couldn’t name what the model was, but it didn’t matter since Derek had left it with a friend in New York, and hadn’t gone back for it as yet.

As Stiles stepped out of the vehicle, he was hit by a strange wave of emotions in the air, it had a small amount of arousal, a bit of confusion, a lot of comforting feelings of pack, and strangely enough a good amount of jealousy or was that possessiveness? He couldn’t be completely sure. So Stiles being the curious person he was, followed the emotions into the house and was surprised with the sight of a crushed and mangled phone on the floor as soon as he opened the door.

 _“That explains why Scott didn’t reply to any of his phone calls or texts now, but why’s his phone crushed and way over here??”_ thought Stiles, while faint images of morbid scenarios flew through his head.

“Hello?” Stiles called out into the house “Is anyone here??” he continued as he peered around the corner to look in the living room. This was where he found Isaac sitting with his arms crossed, staring at the bundle on the floor, while stewing in his jealousy. Great shades of green flowed from him into the room and left its bitter lime like scent. So much envy, that it had momentarily distracted Stiles from looking to see what Isaac had been staring jealously at.

 _‘O.M.G. no way’_ thought Stiles as he looked at the bundle on the floor.

This was because not only was it not just a bundle. It was a bundle made up of Derek and Scott, half naked, with Scott pinned down to the floor, who appeared to be a slightly aroused and had seemed to have patches of stubble burn all over his torso, which didn’t heal as fast as it should have due to the fact that they were caused by an alpha. An alpha named Derek Hale.

“What the fuck, you guys?!” Stiles shrieked into the room.

Isaac flinched out of the jealous stupor he was in, as soon as Stiles screeched, then started blushing profusely at being caught off guard. Scott was still in a daze as Derek leapt off of Scott, leaving him across the living room, in a single bound. Ears and neck flushed red from embarrassment.

“Dude, is it some kind of weird Alpha thing? ‘Cause you holding Scott against his will and rubbing up all over him is **not** normal. Oh god, what is Allison going to think if she hears of this!? I realise we’re all legal adults here now, but **seriously** Derek?! Cheating is still an issue! Even if it was non-consensual!” Stiles finished by waving at the slightly blissed out Scott on the floor and ‘ _Is that? Omg.. I know we’re bro’s and all, but I DO NOT NEED to see your semi Scott. Wait, is Isaac staring at it? Oh ho ho~’_ thought Stiles with a smirk.

“Stiles. Why are you here?” Grunted a dishevelled Alpha across the room.

“ **Wh-why?** Dude. You invited me and everyone else here, for a pack bonding barbeque.” Stiles replied back with amazement that he actually forgot.

“Don’t call me **dude**.” ‘ _Shit. I totally forgot.’_ Thought Derek.

 _‘mmm.. Scott looks really good like that, wonder what it’d be like if I..’_ Isaac thought before being cut off by Derek.

“I didn’t forget. You’re just, early. You, Isaac and Scott can fix the place up, I just need to buy a few things.” Grunted Derek as he shrugged on a dark gray Henley shirt and jeans, which were scattered on the floor. ‘ _Well hello rippling muscles’_ thought Stiles as Derek arms went above his head to pull the shirt on.

As Soon as Stiles had thought that, Derek’s head shot up and he stared at him. _Shit shit think cold, think cold!_ Derek looked away and slipped into a pair of slippers then proceeded towards the door.

“I’ll be back soon.” Derek stated as he shoved his keys into a pocket.

“Hey are you going to explain what you were doing with Scott?” Stiles asked innocently.

Derek didn’t reply, instead he just kept walking ‘til Stiles could hear the roar of the Camaro, and the sound of leaves being driven over and being swept along with the camaro’s speed.

 

“Isaac. Isaac!” Stiles called out, as he snapped his fingers in front of Isaac, who was still thinking inappropriately and _is that drool?_

”Y-yea!?” Isaac almost shouted as he broke out of his trance.

“So, what’s going on here? Why are you staring at Scott like he’s a piece of meat, and why was Derek all over him?” Stiles began, making Isaac flush and look down at his feet like he was hoping a hole would swallow him whole.

“Um.. Well Stiles, we’re currently standing in the living room, when we should be setting up the place for the barbeque.. and Derek and Scott were already like that when I came back this morning..” Isaac answered.

“Uh huh.. So where were you last night? Also don’t think I haven’t noticed you haven’t answered one of my questions” Stiles continued.

“I don’t need to answer your questions. It’s none of your business.” Isaac said before walking out of the room, but not without Stiles seeing the tinge of colour on his ears and neck. But now isn’t the time for that. Scott still needed to be dressed, and preferably clean before the rest of the pack got here.

“Scott.” “mmm” “Scott!” “...” “Sorry dude.” “...”

“OW! What the FUCK DUDE” Shouted Scott, as he held his hands to his face, nursing his newly acquired bruise and jack knifed into a sitting position.

“What? You deserved it. You never called or texted after last night, you thought you could just sleep with me and leave without calling back?? I thought you might be dead, but what do I find instead? Derek cuddling the shit out of you in his living room on the floor.” Stiles said dramatically. He heard a choked off noise in the kitchen, that didn’t hide laughter, instead it hid surprise.

“Sorry mayne, Derek crushed my phone last night, when I told him I was going to text you.. and then I don’t know what happened, next thing I knew I was undressed and Derek wouldn’t let me go.” Scott said, clearly confused and conflicted, because now he definitely knew he could get turned on by guys, but it was Derek who he cuddled with, and if that didn’t conflict his emotions. He recalled that **Isaac** was there watching them cuddle.

Stiles winced as he listened in on Scott’s inner turmoil and confliction.

“Dude. Whatever, just.. go take a shower now and get dressed before the rest of the pack gets here. We’re supposed to be having a barbeque, and you still need to help set up the grill outside.” Stiles said, as he nudged Scott from his position on the sofa.

Scott moved groggily and only in his tighty whiteys past Isaac, who was totally looking at the slightly see through material showing off Scott’s lightly tanned ass. _‘Nghh’_ thought Isaac as Scott passed him while on the way to his room at this house to grab a change of clothes and to take a shower.

 

When Erica and Boyd arrived, Stiles was making lemonade in the kitchen, while Isaac gathered the ingredients Stiles asked for, while Scott had taken his shower and was now outside scrubbing the grill for use.

“Hey batman.” cooed Erica, as she slunk up behind Stiles and pressed her boobs into his back as she gave him a hug. “What cha making?” she asked as she looked over his shoulder.

“Lemonade, and brownies for later” Stiles said, unfazed by Erica’s boobs, as he was pretty used to it now.

“Hmm, yum” she whispered in his ears before moving to go towards the counter. “Can I help?” she asked, before ignoring what he was going to reply anyways, as she put on an apron, pulled her hair into a ponytail and took out some mixing bowls.

“Sure, you and Isaac can get started on that, while I put this in the fridge.”

Erica turned the radio on, and soon enough, all three of them were hip checking each other and singing to the top 40 billboard hits, as they made and poured the batter for the brownies. Whilst Boyd had presumably went to help get the fire in the grill up and going.

 

After they had placed the baking sheets into the preheated oven, Allison arrived bearing a gallon of potato salad. “It’s not like most of us are going to get fat from this Stiles, half of us are too active and the other half have freaky werewolf metabolism” she had said, when Stiles raised an eyebrow at her when she placed it into the fridge.

A few minutes later, Lydia arrived with Jackson and Danny in tow. Danny was now savvy to the werewolf thing after Jackson couldn’t bear lying to him anymore, plus he was tired of being accused of being on some kind of narcotic. It helped that Danny was great at technology and was pretty on par with Stiles in terms of research, though Stiles says he cheats by using self made programs to scour the net.

Lydia carried a few bottles of lilac tinted liquid and clear unlabelled liquid with her and when asked what it was, she simply said it was a surprise for later as she hid it in a cupboard.

Jackson, the lizard breath, surprisingly carried some ice-cream with him. “Just ‘cause we don’t like each other, doesn’t mean I have no manners Stiles.” He said as he put it into the freezer, before scoffing and going outside to help set the tables.

After everything was set up, Derek arrived with the meat and enlisted the help of anyone who knew how to cook (Allison and Stiles) to help season the meat before he put it on the grill.

As they waited for the seasoning to soak in, they ate chips and played poker. Which Stiles continuously won, due to the fact that he knew what everyone held in their hands. Too bad it was only for fun though, he totally could have made a good amount of cash just then.


	9. Pack meeting/Barbeque (Part II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Threatening!Lydia and hotdogs~

After a few rounds of Poker, Derek decided that the seasoning should have been marinated into the meat long enough and would be ready to cook. Scott and Jackson fired up the grill, while Isaac and Danny went to help carry the steaks, hamburger meat and hotdog sausages over.

 

While the considerably less raw meat cooked Lydia cornered Stiles by the back porch swing.

“I know you cheated.” Lydia accused. Stiles just stared open mouthed at her before the words caught up to him.

“Wh-What psh no” he spluttered at the accusation.

“Save it. I don’t know how you did it, but I know you did it. All the others were fooled, but if it wasn’t for the fact that I have just about always won at poker, I might not have noticed. But I did.” _‘Shit she knows, she knows! Abort! ABORT!’_ thought Stiles.

“So how did you do it? Cameras, Counting cards, memorization? Do we have a tell that you figured out? ”Lydia interrupted and interrogated Stiles.

“It was all just luck..?” he tried weakly.

“Bullshit! I want to know what you did and how you did it right now, or so help me. I’ll”

“Food is ready you guys! You wanted medium rare right Lydia?” Allison said as she walked over with a smile, before it fell a bit, “well at least the ones that aren’t that raw are finished now, sorry was I interrupting something?”

Allison looked back and forth at Stiles and Lydia, with Lydia still with her angry face on, while Stiles looked like a hunted rabbit. _“A rather bulked up rabbit with good skin and honey eyes and—wait when did he get so good looking?”_ thought Allison as she assessed Stiles.

Lydia took a deep calming breath and closed her eyes, then exhaled through her nose and opened her eyes and gave Allison a tight forced smile. “No, nothing. Come on let’s go get our food before the others decide to eat ours as well.” Lydia said then grabbing Allison’s hand and leading her away to the grill.

Allison looked confused while she walked and looked back at Stiles before looking back forward before she tripped from going at Lydia’s thinly veiled rage walk. Lydia looked back at Stiles when they had reached the grill, and he swore her expression said “This is not over anytime soon. We’re going to talk and you **will** tell me how you did it.” Stiles had never been so afraid of her in his life. That’s probably why he crushed on her for so long. That and he could clearly hear all the things she had planned to do to him to get the information out of him. The least of the threatening ideas were the hours and hours of shopping and bodily harm. Stiles quickly decided to make a tactical retreat from Lydia from now on. _“No it’s not running away. It isn’t! It’s a tactical retreat. There is a difference.”_ Althoughif you could hear his thoughts and asked him. Stiles probably wouldn’t be able to tell you what that difference is.

After Stiles had seen Lydia take her medium rare steak and put some of the other foods (read potato salad and corn on the cob) onto her plate and sat down at the table. She began to primly yet menacingly cut into it while throwing daggered glances at Stiles, and then cutting into it even more harshly.

“Woah Lyds, what did that steak do to you?” Jackson asked her.

“Nothing. Now shut it.” She replied curtly. She threw some more daggered glances at Stiles. _“Geez, okay Laquisha. Threat received.”_ Thought Stiles as he met her glances while he walked towards the grill, which Derek manned.

_“Where did Isaac go though? I see Lydia throwing her bloody pepper scent aura all over the place. Jackson is beside her.. Allison is.. obviously with Scott. Erica is sitting on Boyd’s lap by the tree.. Isaac and Danny are..oh there they are! Way out of earshot? Weird...”\_

“Steak , burger, hot dogs. What do you want Stiles.” Grunted Derek without looking at Stiles.

“Huh what?”

Derek sighed in annoyance. “Go grab a plate.” Stiles tripped over himself to pick one up.

“ Good. Now what do you want. Steak, burger or hot dogs.”

“uh.. the burger. NO Wait! The hot dog sausages. No no no wait, the steak!! It is medium rare right? Wait on second thought, the burger.”

“Stiles! Make. Up. Your. Mind!” Derek forced out while irritated and trying not to shout at him. As Stiles still couldn’t make up his mind Derek put the tongs aside on the side, and clenched his teeth as he grabbed Stile’s shirt. Derek’s eyes glowed crimson at him, as Derek pulled him closer to himself.

“The hot dog?” Stiles squeaked, before realising that he was somewhat looking at Derek’s crotch, because of the way his body was now angled in his attempt to not choke.

Derek didn’t miss the look, as he quickly released Stiles and turned away and placed the two hot dog sausages onto his plate along with the hot dog buns.

“The condiments are over there” grunted Derek while vaguely aiming towards the direction of the table. Derek hid his face from Stiles’ view, but Stiles could see a bit of yellow in his aura. So he was happy for some odd reason? Stiles didn’t understand why, so he did what he did best. He ignored it.

At the table he used the knife prepared and sliced the buns apart and wedged the sausage in between it, then hearing a sexual sound emerge from behind him, then Erica cooed “OH, I love the way you put your sausage between the buns Stiles”. Stiles ignored her, then squeezed some ketchup in a line, then mustard in a zig zagged shape, and relish, but as he got to the mayonnaise, Danny walked behind him and moaned “Yes, YES! Just like that Stiles!”. Startled Stiles used too much strength and the mayonnaise exploded over his hot dog, while some splattered onto his face and dripped off his hands. It was a miracle none landed on his clothes.

Everyone roared in laughter. Though he could swear that Derek looked like was doing a very good impression of a Tomato from his spot in front of the grill. He wasn’t the only one who noticed though, as Lydia looked back and forth between them. Stiles’ mind reading skills was shot due to the overwhelming embarrassment, and thus couldn’t tell what she was scheming. Though he could tell that she was momentarily taken off the ‘find out how Stiles’ cheated’ track.

Stiles felt so much humiliation, that he decided to drag some of the other guys down with him.

“You jerks.” He said as he slapped Danny, pushed Jackson, nudged all the girls and poked the guys; all the while he thought warm thoughts.

“Oh calm down, here have a napkin” said Jackson, as he tossed one at his face. _“uh uh, no he didn’t”_ thought Stiles as he glared at Jackson.

Stiles purposely left splotches of mayonnaise near his mouth and on his hand as he wiped it away.

“You got a little something there” Boyd pointed out as he pointed at a spot near left cheek.

“Oh here?” said Stiles as he stuck his tongue out and kept moving it on his side of his mouth trying to reach the mayonnaise. Small amount of arousal exuded from the girls.

“Did I get it?” asked Stiles as he tried to look the girls in the eye, who were avoiding his look, but only catching Erica’s.

“Yea” “Uh huh” “Definitely” replied Erica, Allison and Lydia.

“Great” Stiles said with a smile.

“What’s great?” asked Derek as he walked over with his a steak on a plate with a side of potato salad.

Everyone cleared their throats, “nothing.” Isaac said, and everyone agreed. Derek looked suspiciously at everyone, but decided to ignore it and to dig into his own food.

Stiles just looked at his own hot dog innocently, then licked some of the mayonnaise off the end of it, before taking it into his mouth. While closing his eyes. Derek, an avid user of bad timing, looked up as Stiles’ mouth closed around the girth of the entirety of the hotdog.

The area erupted with chaos. There was so much arousal exploding around Stiles, that he thought he was in a sauna. Apparently girls liked the sight of a guy taking something big in their mouth. Most of the guys gaped at Stiles, while staring at his mouth. Danny seemed to be both very turned on, and jealous, but of what Stiles wasn’t sure, it could be he was jealous of the hotdog, or jealous that he could handle that much with his mouth. Scott tried and failed multiple times as he attempted to look away. Isaac looked back and forth at Stiles and Scott. Boyd closed his eyes and stuck his face into Erica’s hair. While Derek, spewed his potato salad all over everyone, said sorry, then rushed away. Which broke everyone’s thoughts as they rushed off in their own pairs to their rooms or less populated areas, except for Danny and Isaac, who decided to sit and wait it out. But Derek vanished into the woods.

Stiles took the bite while thinking glacial thoughts, and shouted “Where you guys going?!”

 

Danny sat across from Stiles as his erection died down, as he focused on eating the rest of his own food before Stiles decided to do a repeat performance. He didn’t even know it was possible to see things in slow motion until Stiles ate his hot dog. _“How did he make it look so sexual though? UGH. He could probably deep throat someone easily, probably doesn’t even have a gag reflex. Damn it, I need more practice.”_ Thought Danny.

Stiles chuckled as he ate his hotdogs more normally and in small bites now. _“I used to actually, but the transformation changed that.”_ Thought Stiles in reply to Danny’s thoughts.

 

Sometime later when Stiles had finished eating his food, and went for another plate, of less phallic shaped foods. The others returned. Stiles took little inhalations of the white remaining wisps of sexual energy as they passed him by.

No one commented on the fact that everyone had probably went inside for a quickie or a quick jerk off session.

 

After everyone had finished eating, cleaned up, headed inside and rested around on the sofas and floor cushions in front of the television, which was currently playing “The Notebook”, Lydia decided to get out the bottles she had carried with her on arrival.

“What is it?” asked Derek as he eyed the lilac colored liquid in his cup.

“It’s my own specially blended Monkshood vodka. It’s harmless to you werewolves, but it will get you drunk, I’ve tested it multiple times on Jackson.” Replied Lydia.

“It’s good” reassured Jackson as he took a gulp of it. Derek frowned, but before he could tell them no, everyone else picked up a cup of the Monkshood vodka, except for Lydia, Allison, Stiles and Danny. They opted to rather not have hallucinations like they had when they went to her party two years ago, instead they took the normal cups of vodka and took shots.

They took out a pack of cards and decided to play Kings.

 

As the game wore on and they were sufficiently plastered, Erica suggested they all play  
Truth or Dare.


	10. Truth or Dare (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stripping. kissing. transexuals

“Alright everyone, we’re going to play by a different set of rules tonight. First off, you can only opt to not answer a truth three times, in which you will have to do a dare. Secondly if you fail the Dare or refuse to do the dare, you have to take off an article of clothing. Next up, We’re all pretty much in pairs here excluding Danny, Derek, Isaac and Stiles, so you guys could pair up and give out a dare to a couple, but we can do the same back. Last but not least. If you take two shots of vodka, you can challenge another person or pair to do the same dare you were asked to do; only you can’t dare the darer but you can dare a different person or couple. We’ll go in alphabetical order.” Informed Erica with a big shit-eating grin before plunking onto the floor cushion.

Everyone got up and promptly sat beside their significant other. Allison and Scott took over the loveseat by the television, Allison leaning and touching up Scott’s chest while giggling, and Scott smiled dopily into her brown hair. Lydia and Jackson sat on a few cushions with Jackson laid in her lap, while looking mellowed out thanks to the monkshood vodka. Erica and Boyd sat on one end of the sofa, or rather Boyd sat on the sofa while Erica sat in his lap. This left Stiles, Isaac, Derek and Danny standing uncomfortably to pick someone to do their paired dares with.

Derek looked at Stiles, okay maybe not so much as look as stared at him. ‘ _Paired with Stiles..’_ he thought then faintly blushed. Then as he opened his mouth to ask Stiles to partner with him, Danny took hold of Derek’s arm and dragged him to the other end of the sofa where Erica and Boyd sat. Isaac sighed and put his hands on Stiles shoulders and moved him to some floor cushions. Stiles sat petulantly as he heard Derek’s hopeful thoughts to be paired with him, only to be blocked by Danny. He glared at Danny. Danny smiled a hundred volts. The bastard.

“Alright let us begin, first up.. Allison.” Said Lydia.

“Allison. Allison” Scott giggled into her hair as he nudged her gently, “You’re up” he said lovingly. She blinked at him before sitting a little straighter in her spot.

“Okay um... Boyd. Truth or Dare?”

“Truth.” “Okay.. What’s your favourite thing about girls?” “Their long hair.”

 _‘Well that was a little surprising.. I thought black guys loved big butts? Wait that’s stereotyping, bad Isaac, bad.’_ Thought Isaac.

‘My turn....Scott. Truth or dare?” Said Boyd. “Dare.” Scott replied quickly. “..Strip down to your underwear to LMFAO’s I’m sexy and I know it.” Dared Boyd with a smirk. He knew about Isaac and Scott’s UST and hopefully this would make them do something about it.

Scott looked at Boyd with an open mouth. ‘ _Seriously dude? This early in the game? And in front of everyone?!’_ thought Scott, although when he thought ‘everyone’ he pointedly glanced at Isaac.

“Take the dare or take off a piece of clothing McCall.” Shouted Jackson. This earned him a glare from Scott.

“Fine.. I’ll do it.” He said as he got up, while grabbing the remote to the apple TV off the table, and searched for the song. Finding it he passed the remote to Allison, then moved to the centre of circle of the pack. He nodded to Allison. Then the music started playing.

 _Yea.. When I walk on by girls be looking like damn he’s fly._ _I pimp to the beat, walking down the street in my new lafreak, yeah_

Scott struts in a circle and kicks his sneakers off. He moves his hands up and down his torso and makes poses as the song continues, unsure of how to continue.

_(Ahhh) Girl look at that body (x3) I-I-I work out_

Scott pops his button shirt open and quickly rolls his body as he pulls his T-shirt off and tosses his shirts somewhere over his shoulder, hitting Jackson in the face. The girls in the pack make catcalls at him.

_When I walk in the spot, (yea) this is what I see (okay,)Everybody stops and they starin' at me, I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it..._

Scott undoes his zipper and button on his pants at the beginning of the verse, and as the song says show it, he drops his jeans. Everyone screams in excitement. Isaac turns beet red.

The music pauses, _I'm sexy and I know it_. Then kicks his pants over the sofa. The girls and Danny are still cheering as Allison shuts the music off and Scott goes back blushing to the loveseat and sits with Allison between his legs, while hiding his embarrassment in her neck.

After everyone calmed down, it was Danny’s turn.

“Lydia, Truth or Dare.” asked Danny. 

“Truth.” she replied, like the question was a waste of her time. 

“Does Jackson have a knot?” Danny asked with a smirk.

Everyone stared at Danny. “What?! He wouldn’t tell me no matter how much I asked.” He said a little broodingly.

Lydia laughed as he answered “Oh my god! No! Jackson does not have a knot. As far as my personal experience and knowledge goes, betas do not have knots, not so sure about Alphas though” she said eyeing Derek’s crotch. Derek shifted in his seat and subtlety covered the area with a hand.

“Allison. Truth or Dare.” Derek asked. 

“Dare?" Answered Allison hesitantly, for although they have patched up since the death of her mother, their friendship (if you can call it that) was still tentative. 

“ I dare you to.. take a piece of ice from Lydia’s mouth.” said Derek. 

“Ha! That’s easy.” She retorted as she went into the kitchen and filled a cup with ice and sat next to Lydia as she took an ice cube and placed it between her lips. Allison smoothly and unhesitantly put her lips onto Lydia’s and took the ice using her teeth and a bit of tongue to grab it. Jackson shifted from his vantage spot on Lydia’s lap. Afterwards she just smiled showing the ice cube in her mouth and went back to hiding Scott’s near naked body.

“Jackson. Truth or dare?” Erica asked. Jackson grumbled then chose dare. “I dare you... to kiss Stiles for two minutes with tongue.” 

“What?!” he shouted in surprise. 

“What. Are you chicken Jackson?” Erica made some chicken noises. 

“Fuck you. I’m doing it. Stilinski get over here, but first..” started Jackson, then he downed two shots of monkshood vodka, “Isaac I dare you to kiss Scott for two minutes.”

Needless to say, there was much blushing and refusals before Scott and Isaac sat in front of each other in the centre of the room. Boyd had his phone out with the stopwatch ready.

“Just so you know, Stilinski, I’m only doing this for the dare.” “Uh huh, let’s just get this over with, you’re not even my type.” “Bitch please, I’m everyone’s type.” Then the stopwatch began as Jackson nudged Isaac forward towards Scott, and himself to Stiles.

Stiles felt Jackson’s lips press against his and move. “With tongue boys” snaked Erica, which Jackson replied with a grumble, then started to nudge his tongue at Stiles’ mouth. Stiles relented and opened his mouth for Jackson. Their tongues slid against one another, Stiles explored Jackson’s mouth while they kissed.

Scott and Isaac started awkwardly, they tentatively pressed their lips against one another before Scott pushed his tongue in, and suddenly Isaac saw stars and his mind blanked out as he was pulled into an all consuming deep kiss. But before he knew it, Boyd called time, and they pulled apart.

Jackson and Stiles however. Stiles was now flat on his back as Jackson continued kissing him, while holding him down  and exploring Stiles’ body beneath his shirt. Lydia cleared her throat. Stiles lay there and let it happen, he knew this might happen as he hadn’t gotten full control as yet, but it shouldn’t even still be going on as he didn’t even think of any arousing thoughts. Jackson’s hand started to dip into his pants.

“Jackson! Dares over.” Growled Derek.

Jackson’s sanity seemed to come back as he pushed himself off of Stiles. He cleared his throat and went back over to Lydia. While looking abashed for losing himself in kissing Stilinski.

Everyone waited until Derek cooled down. Then it was Isaac’s turn.

“Derek. Truth or Dare?” asked Isaac.

“Dare.” He grunted. He couldn’t risk the chance of them asking him about his feelings for Stiles. It was only the kind grace that he had decided this earlier when he was getting more ice, away from Stiles’ mind reading zone that saved Stiles from hearing his thoughts.

“I dare you to.. sing and do the dance for ‘I’m a little teapot.’” said Isaac with a big smile

Derek just stared at Isaac, then pulled his shirt off his head. Leaving everyone to see his well toned pecs and abs. Isaac sighed and shook his head, obviously disappointed. Stiles however subtly took a good look. Erica on the other hand just stared admirably.

 “Stiles. Truth or Dare?” asked Lydia with a vengeance. 

“Truth” he replied after weighing his options. 

“How did you win so much at poker today.” _Damn it, just when I was clear for the rest of the night._ “and don’t lie, we have living breathing human lie detectors.”

Stiles sighed. “Well..” he thought on what he could say. “I know what cards you were holding..?”

Lydia looked at him, clearly annoyed. “How.”

“I saw it in your mind”

“Stiles stop lying to me!”

“He’s not lying though?” said Isaac a little confused

“So.. what he’s psychic now?!” Lydia got more furious

“Nope. I’m just that good.” Not a lie, I’m not psychic I’m a partial succubus.

“No blip. He’s telling the truth.” Said Scott.

Lydia crossed her arms and slumped onto her seating, clearly unsatisfied with losing so much in poker. ‘ _I don’t understand! I almost never lose. NEVER. I have the perfect poker face!’_ she thought.

“Danny. Truth or Dare?” asked Scott.

“Truth.” he answered easily “Where is the kinkiest places you have had sex and with whom?”

Danny laughed, this one was easy. “Jungles’ bathroom with someone from the next town over. The locker room at school with Matt” “Wait.. Matt as in Matt Daehler? “ asked Jackson. “yea, before he went psycho, wait where was I? Right, umm the Science lab during school with Ethan. Other than that it was pretty much on a bed.”

Erica exuded jealous aura as he named them, she wanted to try that stuff at school too.

“Erica! Want to do le truth? Or zi Dare?” “Ha, Dare obviously batman” “I dare you.. to perform Rocky Horror’s ‘Sweet Transvestite’” “Ugh, seriously Stiles??” “Yea! I even have my old costume upstairs if you want” Erica narrowed her eyes then stomped upstairs to Stiles’ room and changed.

When she came back wearing a robe over the costume, The karaoke edition of the song was already on TV, and a microphone had been set up for her on a stand. _If I’m doing this, I might as well do it good._

“Hit it!” she directed at Stiles.

_How do you do I... see you've met my faithful handyman_

She still held the robe closed with her hand as she sang into the mic and looked confidently at everyone. Little did everyone else know, she loved this song.

_He's just a little brought down because, when you knocked, He thought you were the candy man, Don't get strung out by the way I look_

She flung her robe off and walked forward in Stile’s almost authentic costume of Dr. Frank-n-Furter. Complete with Vest, briefs with garters, fishnet stockings, and arm mitts, and make up done up.

_Don't judge a book by its cover, I'm not much of a man by the light of day, But by night I'm one hell of a lover_

She tilted Boyd’s head up and gave him a dirty kiss.

_I'm just a sweet transvestite! From Transsexual, Transylvania, Let me show you around, maybe play you a sound, You look like you're both pretty groovy, Or if you want something visual, That's not too abysmal. We could take in an old Steeve Reeves movie_

The soundtrack played the original voices of Brad and Janet

 _Well you got caught with a flat, Well how 'bout that, Well babies don't you panic_ , She smirked at Danny. _By the light of the night_ , _It'll all seem alright_. _I'll get you a Satanic mechanic_ , _I'm just a sweet transvestite_ , _From Transsexual, Transylvania_

_Why don't you stay for the night_

_“ Night!”_ Said Isaac

_Or maybe a bite_

_“Bite!”_ Lydia shouted

 _I could show you my favourite obsession, I've been making a man, With blonde hair and a tan. And he's good for relieving my tension,_ She sang this part to Jackson

_I'm just a sweet transvestite, From Transsexual, Transylvania, Hit it! Hit it! I'm just a sweet transvestite_

_So come up to the lab, And see what's on the slab, I see you shiver with antici...pation._ Stiles shouted out the last part.

_But maybe the rain, Isn't really to blame, So I'll remove the cause, But not the symptom_

She ended the song, with microphone over her head and looking up at the ceiling panting from the performance, which most definitely sobered her up some.

Everyone cheered and applauded her as she went back upstairs to change out of the costume, even though she was comfortable in it. There are some things you just don't want to wake up in.


	11. Truth or Dare (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More truth and Dare

“Stiles? Truth or Dare?” asked Allison.

“Truth..?” replied Stiles hesitantly.

She made a contemplative sound and tilted her head with finger on her chin. “Who do you think is the hottest person in this room?”

Stiles paused and looked around the room, and took in each and everyone in the room, but lingered a little on Derek. Boyd had a knowing smirk. Damn it.

“Well?” said Erica as she nudged him in the side with her bare foot.

“I can’t answer that, sorry, you’re all hot people.” Stiles said jokingly.

“Nuh uh, you can’t say that as your answer Stiles. Now either you pick someone, or you take off your shirt.” Lydia stated.

Stiles grimaced, then slowly pulled off his shirt. Erica looked hungrily as Stiles’ skin was slowly displayed, showing his now more muscular and toned abs, chest, and broad shoulders.

 _‘Mmm when did Stiles get so.... manly?’_ thought Erica.

 _‘What the hell has Stilinski been doing?? Damn I need to follow his exercise regime’_ thought Jackson.

‘ _That’s my bro!’_ thought Scott proudly.

 _‘Woah, I thought I only liked Scott, but.. Stiles is..’_ Isaac trailed off as he thought of different scenarios involving himself, Scott and Stiles.

 _‘Huh, if he had looked like that a few years ago I definitely wouldn’t have ignored him’_ thought Lydia.

 _‘hmm his muscles seems perfectly balanced and he does seem less fidgety than a few months ago, I think we can probably make him join us in Training now’_ Allison thought surprisingly innocent.

 _‘I think he broke Derek.’_ Thought Boyd

Stiles took Boyd’s direction and looked over at Derek, who seemed to be trying to think of coherent thoughts but obviously failing. Stiles could swear he could see the gears in his sour-patch head creaking and breaking down. Derek’s eyes heated up and became black vortexes and Stiles thought he heard a ripping sound from where Derek’s hand was behind the couch.

“Damn~ Stilinski! When did you get so HOT!?” shouted Erica.

Everyone just looked at her. Erica shrugged then said “What.. like you weren’t thinking it yourself.” Everyone avoided Stiles’ eyes and Erica’s question.

“Alright!” shouted Lydia, her voice going a little too high pitched, then cleared her throat. “It’s Boyd’s turn.”

“Jackson. Truth or Dare?” Boyd asked solemnly.

“Truth” he replied smugly.

”Have you ever gone a whole day without wearing underwear?” Boyd asked

“Well yea, haven’t you? Going commando feels really good” Jackson replied with a shrug.

“I have!” shouted Scott throwing his hand in the air, “It really does feel good, especially after I became a werewolf, it’s so liberating”

“Damn right it is” agreed Erica.

Derek face-palmed.

 

“Derek. Truth or Dare?” asked Danny from beside Derek.

“Dare” Derek grunted, as he silently hoped it wasn’t anything too sexual.

“I dare you..” started Danny, then he smirked devilishly, “to lick a trail of whipped cream off Stiles. From his collarbone to below his navel.”

The room went quiet, as they heard Derek’s heart thumping loudly in his chest and his skin glowed pink. Then Erica jumped off of Boyd, ran into the kitchen and came back with a can of whipped cream and a huge smile on her face.

Derek weighed his option, either he refuse to do this dare and take off his pants, which would probably show his half hard cock, or do this embarrassingly sexual thing to Stiles and get an extremely hard erection, but at least it’s restrained by jeans. Of course he chose to do the dare because he was also wearing white underwear which would show off any pre-cum oozing more prominently. He weighed his options so fast that Stiles didn’t really catch any of the thoughts.

Danny seemed to notice his decision from his spot beside Derek, so he went over to Erica and took the can of whipped cream.

“ _Oh god. My alpha is going to lick a trail of whipped cream off of me”_ thought Stiles as he was made to lie down on the carpet in the middle of the room. Then Danny began to make a slow trail down his collarbone, putting an extra dollop of the cream in his belly button before continuing on just shy of his pubes, as his pants sagged a bit low since his transformation.

Stiles heart thumped loudly in his chest as he laid there and heard Derek get off his spot from the couch. He determinately looked upwards and not towards where he could hear the soft padding of Derek’s bare feet touching the floor. Suddenly Derek’s face was above his and leant down towards his face. His heart started racing like a hummingbird. Then he felt the soft, hot and moist tongue dragging itself from his collarbone, and _when did I shut my eyes??_ He opened his eyes and was face to face with Derek’s thick hard chest, and damn if he didn’t want to lick a line down his chest too, so he did. Derek paused above him, and Stiles could feel the body heat on his face strengthen as it was coupled with arousal. Derek gulped loudly, then continued lapping at the line of whipped cream, while he was on his hands and knees above Stiles. Stiles could feel his dick begin to strain against his pants, and from what he could see above him, Derek’s was as well. Then Derek reached Stiles’ navel and _oh lord almighty,_ that was Derek’s mouth on his skin, and tongue twisting and licking in his navel. Stiles shivered from the sensation, he didn’t think it could get any better. Until Derek started licking and sucking little marks below his navel and ‘ _oh god, almost there, just a little further!_ ’ thought Stiles, as Derek was a little below his hip now and almost at his pubic zone. Then Derek was gone and sitting back on the couch.

“Wow.” Said Allison in a breath.

“Yea wow..” agreed Isaac.

Stiles sat up from his spot and saw the glazed look everyone had in their eyes. Then got up and walked calmly but a little stiffly to the bathroom to wipe off the now sticky trail off his body.

‘ _Okay, get it together Stilinski, just because it was extremely hot and sexual, and he was also turned on, does not mean you can just jump him here.’_ Thought Stiles as he slapped cold water on his face, then used one of his face towels and wet it with water and wiped off where Derek previously lapped at. _‘Oh god, that is definitely going in the spank bank of fame’_ decided Stiles. Then headed back outside. Everyone was a little more tactile when he came back in, but thought nothing of it.

“Danny. Truth or Dare.” Said Derek, obviously trying to get revenge for what he made him do.

“Dare” replied Danny with a smirk.

“I dare you.. to give Jackson a lap dance.” Derek dared with a wolfish grin.

 _‘Ha, like you could get revenge on me’_ thought Danny as he deliberately took his shot glass slowly, poured the vodka and took two shots. “Stiles, you’re doing this same dare with Boyd.” Erica perked up and quickly got off of Boyd’s lap.

Stiles guffawed, in shock, then said “Tall, Tan and lean say what?!”

“You are going to give Boyd a lapdance.. or you’re going to take off your jeans.” Danny said with a devilish smile.

Stiles who was now in the same position as Derek had no choice **but** to do the dare.

“Fine. I’ll do it.” Stiles grumbled.

“Great! Boyd, Jackson get up and sit here.” Said Danny as he took two wooden chairs from the table and placed them in the middle of the room. Strategically putting Boyd and Stiles close to Derek. “Now if you don’t know what to do Stiles, just follow my lead” said Danny, then pressed play, and sexual seduction started to play from the speakers.

Boyd took his place on his seat sitting straight up, while Jackson kinda slumped drunkenly on his. Danny stood in front of Jackson and started moving his hand up his own body while rotating his hips. Stiles followed his lead, and began gyrating his hips in a figure eight pattern then let loose his secondary nature. He moved his hands on his body even more sexually, then glimpsed at Danny now putting his hands on Jackson’s shoulders as he began to lower himself and into Jackson’s personal zone. Stiles instead, put his hands on Boyd’s knees and forced his legs apart and then turned around and began grinding his ass onto Boyd’s crotch. Boyd wasn’t sure what to do, so he left his hands by his sides. Jackson on the other hand decided to enjoy this, so he put his hands behind his head as Danny grinded him. Then Danny got up and pulled on Jackson’s head as he made vague slow thrusting motions infront of Jackson. Jackson flushed. Stiles copied his lead and got up and moved his hands upwards behind his own head with his arms crossed and made slow thrusting movements. Boyd couldn’t look away as Stiles’ muscles rippled slowly, smoothly and sinuously in front of him. Then Stiles straddled him, and pulled Boyd’s face to his chest as he ground his pelvis into Boyd’s abdomen, which simultaneously caused him to grind into Boyd’s crotch. Boyd could feel himself oozing pre-cum and felt his erection straining against Stiles’ every grind. Then just as Boyd decided to take active part in the lap dance, the song ended and so Danny and Stiles got off their respective clients.

“Omg that was so hot. Our door is always open to you Stiles” Erica cooed from her spot on the couch. Boyd didn’t disagree. And although Jackson got his lap dance from Danny, he gazed longingly at Stiles.

“God. Why didn’t I carry my video camera today?” scowled Lydia, reprimanding herself for not catching any of this on her video.

 

After everyone cooled down a little bit it was Erica’s turn.

“Scott, Truth or Dare?” asked Erica

“Truth” he replied from his hidden spot behind Allison.

“Have you ever thought of sex with a guy?” she asked with knowing smirk.

“..can I get a dare instead?” Scott asked sheepishly.

“That’s like admitting it already, you might as well just answer the question Scott” said Lydia.

“Yes..” Scott answered and hid his flush behind Allison, although Allison perked up a bit at his response. _‘Interesting’_ thought Stiles.

 

“Allison, truth or dare.” Asked Jackson

“Dare.” Allison responded.

“I dare you to.. put peanut butter under one of your arm, and jelly under the other, then use bread to wipe it off and eat it.” Jackson dared, which _Eww._

Allison got up, and went to the kitchen and scavenged the props and sat back in her seat and let Scott spread it on her. She then used a slice of bread for each side and wiped it off and made a sandwich. She glared at it for a while, and swallowed nervously.

Everyone began to chant “do it Do it!”. She took a bite, and chewed as quickly as she can, but by the time she reached halfway she ran to the bathroom and vomited it out. Scott followed her with a glass of water.

“Well I guess not all hunters are strong stomached” joked Jackson.

Moments later after Allison was feeling better and was back in her spot with Scott, clearly falling asleep, they continued their game.

“Isaac, Truth or Dare?” Asked Lydia.

“Truth..?” he answered back a little scared

“What is your sexuality?” she asked

“Huh?”

“Do you like boys, or girls, or boys and girls?” Lydia said a little exasperatedly

“uh... boys and girls..” he said shyly.

“Ha! I knew it! Pay up Boyd” shouted Erica.

“Wait, what? You were taking bets on Isaac’s sexuality?” asked Stiles a little shocked.

“Well we already knew you were bi” said Lydia with a ‘duh’ kind of tone.

“Well Scott is already asleep and I think we’re all tired, so I’ll wrap this up.” Said Stiles.

Everyone who was still awake agreed.

“Boyd. Truth or Dare.” Asked Stiles.

“Truth” he answered back

“Do you want to kiss me?” asked Stiles seriously.

“After that lap dance? I want to do more than that.” Boyd answered with no shame.

Derek growled, and then ordered everyone to their rooms to go to bed.


	12. The morning after monkshood vodka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the title says. Btw this is really just to act as a prelude to the next chapter, hence it's shorter

The next morning, Stiles woke up to the sound of a blender screeching in his ears. Which with all things considered yesterday, was just darn cruel and evil. Especially since it was a Sunday, which meant he could’ve slept in longer.

Bleary eyed and slightly nauseated, Stiles stumbled his way out of his room in the Hale house and into the bathroom, which, going by the screech in his ears, was currently occupied by Lydia. If everyone wasn’t awake by now, they most definitely were now.

“Stiles! What the hell are you doing?! GET OUT!” shouted Lydia, whilst covering any part of her soapy wet body with the shower curtain.

It took a few seconds of staring before Stiles realised what was going on before him, and also a foot scrub to the face to get him to be fully aware.

“Oh Shit! Sorry Lydia!” he said crossing an arm over his eyes and looking away, while attempting to find the door knob with his other arm. He eventually found it and closed the door and quickly ran back to his room, and away from danger.

 

“Stiles.” Said Lydia, followed by several knocks on his door.

“Stiles, it’s okay, I’m not mad” said Lydia _‘Embarrassed maybe, but then again who wouldn’t want to get a glimpse of this? He better open this door soon. This knocking is making my head pound more.’_

Stiles slowly opened his door, while hiding behind his door with one hand up in surrender. The notion made Lydia roll her eyes and shake her head.

“Stiles, I’m not angry. But even if I forgot to lock the door, you should’ve knocked on the door. Like I did a few seconds ago. Imagine what it would’ve been like if I had just barged in on you during ‘Stiles time’” Lydia stated. _‘Oh God, that image is never leaving my brain’_ “Now you can make it up to me, by filling a glass up with Jackson’s blended hangover cure and bringing it to me in my room. Which is where I’ll be lying down trying to make the nausea go away. I’ll need a straw and one cube of ice in it. And also a cup of milk tea to help wash that taste away.” She said then walked off towards her room, albeit a little slowly. _‘Doing all that with his own hangover should be punishment enough’_

Stiles didn’t feel hung over anymore though. He did feel a little nausea when he first woke up, but after the shock in the bathroom, he had healed and gotten rid of what little that had remained. But he wasn’t about to tell her that.

After Lydia walked away, he quickly grabbed his clothes and walked into the now vacant bathroom, then closed and **locked** the door. He emptied his bladder, and wondered if he really drank that much, because he felt like it took him forever to empty it. Afterwards he shrugged off his sleep pants and batman boxers, he didn’t have a shirt to take off because he deemed the previous night too hot to wear one, plus the shirts he left at the Hale house weren’t as loose as they used to be. He took a shower with one of the light scented body wash he now used since he discovered that although some human people like the strong scent of Axe and Old Spice, it’s just far too overwhelming to a werewolf’s nose.

After his shower he quickly dressed in his clothes, a pair of maroon coloured sweat pants, which fit a bit snug after he put on muscles, and a old black graphic shirt which was worn out and slightly torn but fit just right, rather than loosely like it used to. It goes without saying that he was of course wearing fresh underwear as well. He wasn’t that keen on discovering how liberating it was to go commando in a house full of hot people.

After he got dressed he made his way through the hallway where the pack rooms were, and into the living room. Which is where he found Scott draining away some of Allison’s hangover  and Danny drinking the sludge that Jackson made, while leaning onto Jackson for support. Jackson glared at Stiles, presumably because he saw Lydia in the shower.

He walked passed them while they were occupied and went into the kitchen and pulled a glass off the dish rack and set it aside on the island. Then set a kettle to boil and looked for the straws. After the water boiled he quickly poured it into a hot cup with a teabag and set it aside to let it steep. In the meantime, he poured the remainder of the hangover sludge/cure into the cup he set aside earlier. Then as per orders, placed a single cube of ice and a straw into the sludge.. Then added the sugar and milk into the tea and stirred it. Then quickly dropped it off in Lydia’s room. Needless to say she was faced down on the bed so anything she said to Stiles was muffled.

With nothing else to do Stiles set off to look for Derek outside, he slipped on his ratty old sneakers and made his way to the front porch of the house and began jogging in the direction he could feel a slight pull from the pack bond.

Stiles wasn’t sure when he noticed he could tell where everyone was from a feeling, but during all the mayhem over the past year, it was certainly very useful. Especially when he stopped getting surprised in his room whenever Derek snuck through his window with the latest thing to research, and now that Stiles’ body thrummed with some amount of power from feeding, he could feel the bond stronger now.

 

Stiles ran in the forest for what must have been three miles before he began to show signs of sweat, when usually this was his breaking point. He felt like he could run for a few more hours at this rate or faster, but he knew that if he ran faster he would soon start depleting the succubus power, and he didn’t want to feed on someone anytime soon, otherwise he may blow his cover.

He continued to run in a circuit around the Hale house, and before long he noticed a big black shaggy wolf run a little a ways from him, keeping pace but not running faster.

 _‘This is nice’_ thought Derek and Stiles, as they continued running in companionable silence.

 A couple miles later, Derek was by his side nudging and herding him back to the direction of the house. Stiles didn’t want to go back yet, but gave up and chased after Derek.

When he got back a couple minutes after Derek. Derek was already back in human form and in the kitchen in his own pair of sweatpants and gulping down water. Stiles watched as the sweat and water intermingled on Derek’s skin before it slid down his obscene pecs and went between his abs and even further down. Stiles gaze followed it as it began to go through his happy trail.

Derek cleared his throat, snapping Stiles out of his trance.

“Are you done blocking the fridge as yet?” Stiles said, playing the embarrassment off.

“Nope.” Derek replied with a grin as he crossed his arms across his chest and made a big show of blocking the way even more.

“Dick.” Stiles snarked as he brushed against Derek’s sweaty body to get to the fridge, and _oh god_ if that wasn’t one of the better things he’s ever felt in his life.

“What about it?” Derek snarked back.

Stiles looked over the fridge door as he was grabbing a cold bottle of water and saw Derek staring at his ass. He internally smirked.

“He’s a character from Batman.” Stiles replied nonchalantly then gulped his own water.

Derek stared at Stiles throat like it personally offended him, but Stiles could see the faint blush and feel the arousal.

“You ran pretty far today. You actually kept up with me in my full shift for a while. We must’ve ran about two hours.” Derek stated.

“Did we? I haven’t noticed.. Anyways how much can you remember from last night? Because all I’m remembering is something about whipped cream and Scott stripping and Boyd. Also did you fuck Scott?! Because dude. That is not cool!” Stiles asked, then stage whispered “We all know he’s with Allison, and Isaac’s into him.”

“Last night? I remember Scott’s stripping” _though blurry_ “but that’s about it” Derek answered truthfully.

 _“Huh, so Lydia’s monkshood alcohol affects werewolves memories even more so than it affects humans”_ thought Stiles.

“Ah.. But you still haven’t answered the other questions buddy. Just because your ‘the alpha now’ doesn’t mean you can just ignore my questions.” Stiles sassed.

Derek rolled his eyes. “No I did not engage Scott in sexual intercourse.” He said with a straight face. _‘Ew. He’s my brother.’_ “I just got a little carried away in scenting.” He said with a shrug.

“Right.. Well I’m on to you” Said Stiles as pointed two fingers at his own eyes and at Derek as he edged his way around him and out the door. But before Stiles was back outside to cool off Derek voice boomed in the household.

“PACK TRAINING IN A HOUR.” Derek commanded. Then popped his head out of the kitchen and said to Stiles “Including you. Since you appear to have gotten less ‘squishy and breakable’. We can finally teach you how to defend yourself, away from using herbs and mountain ash.”

Stiles sighed. “Well you didn’t have to use my own descriptions against me.” He huffed out.

“Well you started it.” Replied Derek, as Stiles walked out of the house and went to a nearby tree that he loved to lay down by. It had the perfect amount of foliage to cover him from the sun and yet smooth and curvy enough to lie down on. But for the life of Stiles, he didn’t know the type of tree, although admittedly he just kept forgetting to look it up. But it wasn’t that high a priority for him or the pack, honestly speaking.

After a few minutes of laying down in the shade with the slight breeze, he dozed off.


	13. Pack training (Part I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so for those of you who don't read my comment section. You'd probably wouldn't know that My school has started Monday, and I have school and choir, and gym, up to 8pm. Which means I'd reach home around 9pm, leaving me with only 2 hours to type up and or write, edit and post a new chapter.   
> THATS why the chapter is late.  
> The chapters may come out slower than before, and I may or may not have to change the day i post a new chapter, you'll get a heads up later on when i post a next chapter or a 'Not an update' chapter.  
> Enjoy, It took up 7pages of my book trying to write it.  
> Also UNBETA'D i can't get a hold of my beta anymore :\ so all mistakes are my own.

“Get up. It’s time to train.” grunted Derek, as he kicked Stiles’ leg lightly.

Stile woke with a start, then fell off the side of the root he was laying on, and just barely managed to avoid face-planting with his hands. Daggers were glared at Derek from Stiles’ position on the floor. Derek’s response was to smirk, raise an eyebrow and stare at Stiles rather intensely.

“You awake yet Sleeping Beauty?” Derek joked.

“No. I’m still waiting for true love’s first kiss to wake me up.” Stiles retorted, before he pushed himself off the ground and dusted the debris off himself. Then pulled his shirt back down from when it had rode up in his sleep.

“Okay, Ready.” Stiles said, not missing the lingering gaze that Derek was the owner of, which flitted from his stomach to his lips before it landed on his eyes.

Derek scowled and headed back over to the clearing at the back of the house.

 

“Alright! Pack, Stiles is joining us on the ground today, and out of the books. Be easy on him, it’s his first session and we haven’t gotten around to teaching him much as yet.” Derek commanded, as everyone lined up in front of him. “Erica, go through the warm-up stretches.” He said after a beat.

“Aye Aye Captain” replied Erica with a mock two finger salute. Then smacked Stiles on the butt and her way to the spot Derek was previously inhabiting.

Stiles felt a strong urge to shout ‘I can’t hear you!’, as Erica walked off, and now Spongebob’s theme song was playing in his head. Awesome.

Erica started off with arm stretches, then went to rotating the arms in various sizes, shrugging the shoulders, leaning the head in four direction, and rotating it like a she was in a night club. Stiles wasn’t sure how Erica could make everything she did look like she was partying, but she managed. Probably in the same way that Stiles could make anything he does look sexy. Then she had them stretching upwards and touch their toes; Stiles thought he heard multiple pained sounds behind him, but when he looked back, everyone was still in position and staring at their toes. Afterwards she had everyone swinging their arms from side to side, and leaning to one side with their arm over head, and deemed the upper body stretches finished, then put everyone into pairs once it reached the leg stretches.

Scott was paired with Jackson, Boyd with Danny and Lydia with Allison, leaving Stiles with either Erica herself or Derek to be paired with. Scratch that, evidently Erica didn’t need to be paired because she was flexible and nimble, just like Catwoman. As in ‘ _When did Erica take Yoga??’_ thought Stiles as he watched her go through various poses.

“Would you prefer to be partnered with Erica?” Derek deadpanned. Erica looked up from her pose and gave Stiles a predator-ial smile.

“What? Psh, no.” Stiles replied defensively.

Derek stared at Stiles, until finally Stiles’ willpower broke.

“Okay fine. I’m just wondering if I could do what she’s doing.” Stiles started. “

“I doubt you’re that flexible. Let’s run through these stretches then we’ll see.” Derek rationalised.

Stiles agreed. Then sat on the grass and spread his legs apart waiting for Derek. Derek’s breath caught at the sight, but he quickly shook it off and sat in front him. Then Derek placed his own legs against Stiles’ mirroring the posture, then began to push his legs to find Stiles’ limit. Surprisingly, Stiles winded up doing a split.

“Dude! Did you know Stiles was that flexible?” Scott asked Jackson with a nudge.

“Why the fuck would I know that? He’s **your** best friend.” Snorted Jackson, Stiles saw a hint of dark green float from Jackson.

‘ _Because you’ve had a crush on him since middle school’_ thought Lydia, and woah. All of the name calling, and shoving suddenly made sense to Stiles. Jackson was essentially pulling on Stiles’ pigtails.

Stiles stared at Jackson as he hashed out the psychology of everything between them in his mind while Derek physically pulled him forward towards the ground. The warmth of arousal hit his face in different degrees of warmth from Derek, as he tried to keep his eyes to himself and not on how close Stiles’ face was to his crotch.

‘ _Look at Erica. Grass. Trees. 31, 32....42...”_ Derek thought while looking away.

‘ _Crap, did I accidentally sex-whammy Derek?’_ thought Stiles smugly, as he heard Derek’s thoughts, then looked back over at Jackson.

Jackson noticed Stiles staring at him, just as Stiles smirked from knowing what he could do to Derek. Jackson quickly looked away and fidgeted under the scrutiny of his stares. Stiles could make out the flush on the back of Jackson’s neck, whilst Jackson could feel the burn from Stiles’ eyes.

“Dude, you okay?” asked Scott. Jackson nodded in reply.

‘ _Why is he staring at me? He knows doesn’t he’_ Jackson’s heart sped up ‘ _fuck, Fuck, FUCK! Which shit told him?! Was it Danny? Lydia?!’_ thought Jackson

“Jackson. Are you sure you’re alright? I can hear your heart thumping like crazy” Scott asked.

“Shut up Scott.” Growled Jackson, flashing his ethereal bright blue eyes. “It’s nothing.” He quickly amended.

 _‘Well that was interesting’_ thought Stiles, knowing that they didn’t know his hearing was now heightened and that he could also hear Jackson’s frantic thoughts.

 

“Hey, I just realized, but where’s Isaac?” asked Stiles to no one in particular.

“He’s setting up lunch for later.” Boyd replied as he groaned from the burn of the stretch.

“Oooh, Isaac’s cooking today?” asked Allison as she pulled back on Lydia’s arm.

“I really hope he’s got something greasy for lunch today” shouted Lydia.

“He says he heard you, and also, didn’t you say you were on a diet?” snarked and informed Erica.

“Not with the remaining hangover she isn’t” Lydia replied in third person.

“I thought my cure helped” Jackson whined. Scott made gagging noises.

“It did, but it’s still there.” Lydia said in placating manner. ‘ _Plus it’s the perfect excuse to cheat on my diet.’_ Thought Lydia.

‘ _I know what you’re doing Lydia, and I’d do it too.’_ Thought Allison, as she gave Lydia an empathetic look.

“Everyone shut up. Shake it off and run two laps on the trail. Scott lead the group, I’ll take the rear.” Derek said.

“But I thought I was gonna try what Erica was doing.” Stiles whined.

“You can do that the next training.” Derek said with finality.

Immediately, Scott took off towards the direction of one of the more used Trails. Stiles had done a few lap on this trail earlier before going on the bigger trail where he ran with Derek earlier in the day. He knew this trail to be about a kilometre in length, so in reality, they would be running two kilometres, which would explain why Allison, Lydia, and Danny were so lean. But then again Danny had a crazy metabolism and had always been that lean. As in, where is his fat percentage? Did it even exist? Can he even float in water? Stiles seriously doubted it.

“Danny can you float?” Stiles asked as he ran beside Danny.

Danny turned his head slowly at Stiles with his eyebrow cocked.

“I’m just asking, since you don’t look like you have any fat to keep you afloat” Stiles blurted.

“Yes Stiles.. I can.” Danny quipped. The collective force of everyone’s head shake and eye rolls could be felt.

“Geez guys, no need to be that sassy. Leave that attitude to Ruby and the **girls** ” Stiles said looking slightly affronted.

 

The rest of the run was met with the crunches of leaves, wind rustling the surroundings, and a few unapproved breaks, because Allison, Danny and Lydia had to stop to catch their breath or subject the others to the scent of vomit and have to carry them back to the house on their backs. Stiles stood and sat with team human, each time they paused, whilst barely winded.

Stiles knew they would normally finish the trail thrice over and still be okay, but the side effects of the liquor were still hitting them, no matter how good a cure Jackson’s sludge made. Plus it didn’t hurt that it made Stiles seem less supernatural and more human to the others.

After a few more minutes, team human finally made it back to the clearing after finishing their second lap. Whereas team werewolf were already sparring with one another.

Derek let Stiles and the rest sit to the side, or do what they usually practice.  So with a little bit of help from Scott, Allison set up some targets in an area where the wolves wouldn’t accidentally run into during practice and placed a glock, crossbow with bolts, and bow and arrows on the floor. Then proceeded to drag Stiles over to it, whereas Lydia went about to translating the bestiary and the magic tomes she attained over time; and Danny went to cheer on the other guys as he was still too winded to practice with his twin daggers and Bo staff.

“Okay, so you did really well on the trail, which means you must have a decent amount of stamina.” Allison said straight faced. Jackson cleared his throat, and Derek got hit in the stomach. Lydia and Erica snickered at them.

“So let’s see how well you do with long ranged weapons.” She gestured at the weapons at her feet. “Let’s start with the standard police glock. It’s not the best choice, but depending on how well you are with it, we can talk with my dad about getting you something a better” she said, then passed him the gun and proceeded to run through the basics. “Got it?” she asked him when she was finished.

“Yea. I think so?” replied Stiles as he adjusted his hold on the glock.

“Alright, take it off safety and take a shot at the closest target.” She guided.

Stiles squinted his eyes as he took aim, then fired. It hit off to the side of the tree. Allison made a contemplative noise.

“Hmm, that’s pretty good. Try again.” Stated Allison positively. Then placed her hand on his shoulder.

Images and theory flashed before Stiles eyes, and he held onto it. Then tucked it away in his head. Stiles took aim after she let go, then fired. Hitting straight in the middle of the target.

“YES!” Stiles shouted happily, fist pumping his free hand in the air.

“Wow. That’s impressive for a second try. Want to try the second target?” asked Allison.

“I got this shit locked down mayne.” Stiles replied as he moved to the side, so he had a clearer shot, then proceeded to aim, then fired a shot and quickly fired a second shot, managing to hit both the second and third targets dead center.

‘ _Oh my God Where has he been hiding this talent?!’_ thought Allison.

Allison cleared her throat then said rather petulantly “Well anyone can aim and shoot a gun. Here try a crossbow this time.” Then swapped his gun out and ran through the basics. He picked up the crossbow and fitted a bolt into it, then took aim and fired. Each time he did it, it hit the targets dead centre again.

‘ _This is not possible!’_ thought Allison.

“Here. Use the bow. It’s the hardest and most versatile out of the three.” Said Allison with her arms crossed.

 

“Once is an accident. Twice is a coincidence. Three times is a pattern” said Stiles as he hit all three targets once again.

Afterwards Stiles was marched over to Danny, where Allison dumped him before stomping her way back over to her range, determined to be better than Stiles.

“Hey, What’s up with Allison?” said Danny with his dimple showing, since he was obviously amused.

“Nothing, she’s just pissed I’m better than her with her own weapons apparently. And she’s really competitive.” Stiles said with a shrug.

Danny laughed. “You’re joking right?”

“Nope.” He said making the ‘p’ as loud as possible.

“Wow. I mean. Wow. So why dump you on me ?” Danny asked confused.

“Well you use close combat weapons. So I assume you could show me your staff or dagger” Stiles replied suggestively.

“Haha, I said it before Stiles, you’re not my type. But I’ll go grab my stuff.” Danny said, then went to his room and returned with two practice staffs and four dull daggers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, comments? Is he too BAMF as yet?


	14. Pack training (Part II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sparring with Danny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My beginning note was too long, so i posted it at the end.

“Normally, I’d say you need a good amount of strength to use the Bo staff, but you look like you can handle it” Danny said as he tossed one over at Stiles. Stiles grabbed it in mid-air, avoiding any accidental damage to his head. “Okay so, there’s not much to it. It all boils down to how aware you are of the entire staff, and the technique you use to maximise damage” Danny said, and paused to let it sink in for a moment.

“So first things first. Move it around a bit and try to get used to its length and weight” Danny chuckled as he realised how dirty it sounded.

 

Stiles spent the next ten minutes getting used to the weight and moving it around with each hand on the pole on various points. He noticed the differences in its weight and the strength needed to move it quickly and how much damage it could potentially give. Eventually Danny got Stiles to practice some basic movements like striking, sweeping or blocking various blows, which surprisingly not, was easy to catch and understand.

In fact, Stiles soon learnt while slowly sparring with Danny, that the only other difference to the movements was the length, speed and the way he held the staff and the direction of the blows.

 

“This is so slow” Stiles complained as he slowly moved his staff to the side to block a light strike from Danny. “Just Because Derek said to take it easy on me, doesn’t mean you have to” said Stiles as he jabbed the end of the staff through Danny’s defence for the fifth time in the half hour.

“Are you sure Stiles? I’ve taken other creatures pretty easily with my skills” Danny asked hesitantly.

“Well, this slow-mo sparring is fun and all, but it ain’t gonna help when things are moving fast and trying to kill me.” Stiles deadpanned.

“Alright then, you asked for it” replied Danny with a smile, then took a few steps back and moved into a fighting stance.

Stiles replied with spinning his staff before settling it behind his back with one hand, while the other hand made a ‘come get me’ gesture.

Danny grinned as he moved forward and began a quick succession of attacks. He held the end of the staff and made quick jabs at Stiles, to which Stiles dodged by stepping back, then suddenly Danny’s staff whistled through the air in a big arc. If Stiles was hit by that, he would without a doubt be knocked unconscious. Stiles pulled a matrix and winded up doing a backhand spring with his own staff, then fell over as he tried to regain his balance. In the distance he could hear Erica laughing.

“That was really good Stiles” Danny praised, only slightly panting, then headed over to where Stiles was propped up on his arms from his position on the floor. “but your backhand spring could use some work, especially if you have a weapon in your hand or not near your center of gravity.”

“Easy for you to say Danny” Stiles groaned from the floor.

Danny laughed, “Come on” he said, offering his hand to Stiles.

Stiles took it and felt a familiar flow of information, and once again held onto it and stored it. Stiles wasn’t sure how he was doing it, because according to ‘Roxy’ it wasn’t in his repertoire as a succubus.

“Round two?” asked Stiles as he was helped off the floor.

“Sure you wanna go again?” Danny asked amused.

“Yup and you’ll lose this time” Stiles said confidently.

“ _Looks like he’s serious. Hmm I guess I’ll get serious too”_ thought Danny.

 Everyone paused their own training and sparring and made their way over to Danny and Stiles’ area, including Isaac. Everyone too curious to how the spar will end.

“Twenty on Stiles” Boyd said.

“No way, he’s definitely gonna lose. Twenty on Danny.” said Isaac.

“No, I don’t think so.. Danny may have more experience, but Stiles takes to it like he’s been learning it all his life” Lydia stated, then added “I place my bet on Stiles.”

“Psh, what. Stilinski could barely even do anything a few months ago. He’s still a clumsy freak.” Jackson said, though his thoughts were inclined to Stiles at the very least not being beaten too badly. “I bet on Danny”

“Nah, you haven’t seen him fight just now, he’s good” Scott said

“You’re just siding with him because he’s your best friend” Erica sassed “I’ll bet on Danny though”

“It’s not just because he’s my best friend. He’s awesome. I bet on Stiles” Scott countered.

“No Scott and Lydia’s right, he can definitely win at someone else’s game” Allison confessed begrudgingly “I bet on Stiles.”

“Hey what about our Broody Alpha?” asked Jackson

Derek growled and flashed his crimson eyes.

“You guys finished betting yet?” Stiles shouted over his shoulder “or can we actually start?!”

Both Danny and Stiles have been in an offensive position since earlier, neither of which were planning to attack any time soon.

“Yes. Start.” Derek grunted and rolled his eyes.

Stiles used the same combo Danny had used on him earlier, only Danny expected it and did a butterfly kick to the side then made a sweep for Stiles’ legs. Stiles narrowly jumped and used his staff as a pole vault and got out of any further sweep. Then used his own staff to made quick strong strikes at Danny’s sides and head to which Danny blocked, but noticed too late that while defending, Stiles had gotten closer and managed to disarm Danny’s staff with a quick twist of the end of his staff. Then Danny was knocked off his feet, but Danny tumbled upon landing and got back to his staff. As Stiles turned in defensive posture, Danny picked up his staff and went into offensive stance. They circled each other while the others yelled out cheers.

Danny attacked with a strange backward jabs that with the twisting motion he was using, added more force and speed, Stiles hopped back then made a tumble towards Danny and jabbed at his stomach, but Danny managed to twist on the staff and slide downwards in a purposeful fall with his own staff falling fast and aimed towards Stiles’ small form. Stiles made a quick retreat, missing the attack by a beat. Danny twisted his legs in the air and got back on his feet and back into his offense stance.

Stiles attacked with a set of quick jabs and strikes, most of which Danny dodged, because Stiles was getting too unpredictable, and just when he thought he figured out Stiles’ pace, the staff was heading for his face, but no one was holding it. Danny caught it in mid-air, but just as he did, Stiles pulled it out of his grasp, and in a great feat of agility, twisted behind Danny and locked the staff his feet and locked Danny into a holding position on the floor. Danny surrendered.

“Good match man, didn’t think you’d beat me. Haven’t had a hard match like that since I flew out of state for the tournaments. Where’d you even think of some of those moves?” Danny said good naturedly. ‘ _He must be a very quick study at weapons’_

“Well, Sheriff’s kid, so obviously I know some things. And I may or may not have copied moves from various martial arts movies I’ve seen over the years.” Stiles admitted. ‘ _Which isn’t exactly a lie.’_

“Danny lost. Everyone. Split the money to whoever bet on Stiles.” Derek said, before going to the side to drink some water then pulled his shirt off and grabbed a towel. “Break for an hour for lunch, then back to training.” Derek said as he wiped off sweat from his forehead with the towel.

Everyone grumbled as they headed inside. The thoughts towards Stiles, from those who bet on Danny wasn’t very child friendly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEA UPDATE!  
> So it's short. I know, but better something than nothing?  
> But hey I did say I'm busy this semester at school..  
> GOOD NEWS: i had to drop a class and some classes got shifted around so I technically have more time to write now. i.e. If i am not distracted by my other writing projects or taking pictures btw you can find my on instagram @shadowbec or even my tumblr... although i never post anything fanfict related on them.  
> BAD NEWS: I probably will be distracted more times when i do have time to write. So, I may also change the day i update to more of a range... friday - sunday. Also i have to cut the words down! from 2k-ish to 1.2kish sorry, but that's the way it has to be if you want a update every week.. not saying it will always be that short, but more times it will most likely be, unless i'm very engrossed in that chapter.
> 
> Also i kept forgetting to mention, that over the summer, i went to a water park in Negril, and while there, you wouldn't believe me. I found a nightclub named "The Jungle" I almost died from laughter.
> 
> Also two things that made this chapter late and short, 1. school. 2. Not writer's block surprisingly, but my own inability to write fight scenes D:


	15. Pack training (Part III)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunch! and a little bit of tumbling...not in the sheets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry.. I actually forgot about uploading a new chapter...don't kill me!  
> -Types and edits chapter as i redo my hair color-  
> Not beta'd.. all mistakes are my own.

Seeing as how Isaac was currently the only one not sweaty, dirty, and somewhat bloody, from training; he had opted to dish out the food on the island, buffet style.  He prepared a stew filled with chopped carrots, potatoes, chicken and spices and herbs, which no-one was actually sure was, but it was delicious, they had a big pot worth of it, and they were hungry. So no one really cared what was in it.

He also relented to Lydia’s need of greasy foods for her ‘hangover’, as he appeared to have made some chicken tenders and seasoned potato wedges; but also had a bowl of mixed fresh fruit and another containing salad. No, it wasn’t because Stiles made him do it. He just... didn’t want to risk... getting constipation. Yes. That was his story, and he’s sticking to it no matter what Stiles says.

“Lunch looks great, thanks Isaac” Allison said, as she finished washing up and began piling some fruit on a plate, and some salad in a bowl, then walked over to the dining table, where various salad dressing items and somewhat fresh baked breads were (courtesy of Erica and Boyd, Team baking for the win!)

“Ooh, Isaac’s speciality stew!” Erica shouted with a grin, then made grabby hands for a big bowl to fill it with, after which she headed to the table and ripped a piece of French bread into pieces and dunked it into the stew to soak up the juices. After the pieces were satisfactorily drenched, she ripped a next piece of bread and proceeded to use it as a spoon, as she sits cross-legged in her chair.

“Erica. Just because you’re a wolf doesn’t mean you need to eat messy like one.” Lydia pointed out, as she strode pass her and sat down, and ordered Jackson to place some of the fried chicken tenders and wedges on a plate, without letting them touch, then carry it to her where she sat waiting. ‘ _Hurry up! I’m starving!’_ thought Lydia, as she glared Jackson into moving faster.

The pack had seen her when she was hungry before, during the great ‘I need to lose 10lbs, by starving myself’ month. It was a true testament that she wasn’t the one growling after them. Although she made quick work of her food before Jackson could finish serving himself a bowl of salad. ‘ _Just because you can heal really fast, doesn’t mean you can’t get acne_ ’ thought Jackson. Jackson was nothing, if not vain and pretentious.

Boyd sat on the back porch with Derek eating stew with a spoon, while Derek ate some fruits with a croissant, as a starter, before working on eating his own bowl of stew. (“It’s not weird Stiles, try it yourself” Derek’s voice said, from back when Stiles had asked about it. Stiles had tried it one day, but never did admit that it was a pretty good combination, and he probably never will admit it.)

Scott sat on one of the bar stools next to the island, where he could have quick access to the plethora of food. It had nothing to do with the fact that Isaac was eating there too, in a passive-aggressive eating competition with him.

Stiles and Danny ate their food slowly, well, slower than the werewolves surrounding them. Stiles had a larger bowl which he had filled with salad, then drenched it with stew, instead of a dressing, which was _Awesome._ Danny kept using his own stew as a sauce for the chicken tenders and fries, although he was already close to going for second serving.

After a while, the pot was almost finished and more than half the bowl of fruits was left. Everyone sat around lazily and content outside, letting the sun shine on their faces and the winds carrying scents from all around to them, as they let the food digest.

Then the alarm on someone’s phone went off and everyone groggily returned to their respective areas and continued to spar, although they traded partners, and Stiles.. Stiles was finished with Danny’s weapon training, and that left with hand to hand combat with Derek, or back to the books translating, or the other variation of translating, but for magic, instead of creatures.

Before Stiles could decide, Derek was standing in front of him, still shirtless and slightly sweaty. It should be a crime, the way the mud and dirt accentuated Derek’s muscles and skin tone. No, wait, scratch that. Derek should be banned from wearing shirts. Or was that thought too perverted?

“Come with me. We’re going through some basic drills.” Derek said in a serious tone.

“Oh? Mano-a-mano? Just a...private session for us two? Why Derek! If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were propositioning me.” Stiles replied with a grin.

“First of all. That was terrible. Secondly, get up and follow me.” Derek said, as he turned his back on Stiles and walked to a empty area near to the beta’s.

Stiles just sat and watched, Derek walk away, and let his thoughts wander from‘ _My God. How does his ass stay contained in those sweats? It’s a miracle the elastic hasn’t burned from the shear hotness!’_  and ‘ _Nnngh, I just want to run my tongue all over that triskelle’._

“Stiles! Get over here!” barked Derek.

Stiles was eternally grateful that he was downwind from everyone, and the ones who he wasn’t downwind from, couldn’t smell emotions.

Stiles pushed off the porch and jogged his way over to Derek.

“Okay, so the first thing you’re going to want to learn, is how to land without breaking or sprainging anything.” Derek started off.

“What you want to do when falling, is lean slightly forward, and as your feet touch the ground fall face forward, use your hands to stop you, then fluidly curl towards your hand and land on your shoulder. You should feel the ground move from your right shoulder go diagonally across your back to the left side of your pelvis, then stick your feet out, so you can quickly get back on your feet.” Derek continued, miming and illustrating some of the points to him.

“Okay, let me show you an example.” Derek said,  then jumped high and landed and quickly tumbled on the ground and wound up back on his feet.

“Now you try, Oh but the first important thing I forgot to mention is, land on the balls of your feet, and not the heels.” Derek finished.

“I think that was the longest thing I have ever heard you say in the entire period I’ve known you.” Stiles said, with a fake shock on his face.

“Stiles. Jump, and land on the balls of your feet, before attempting the tumble.” Derek growled out.

Stiles jumped high, which really wasn’t as high as he could go, but it was as high as a normal human should, then landed on the balls of his feet. After Derek approved, he then continued to the point where he places his hands forward to stop from face-planting. Afterwards, still with his hands on the floor, Derek stood behind him and put his hands around his waist. Which, really from someone else’s perspective, Derek was straddling a doggy positioned Stiles.

“Dude! What are you doing?!” exclaimed Stiles from his position on the floor.

“I’m helping with the next part Stiles.” Derek said as though it was obvious.

“Well it doesn’t feel like it!” Stiles whispered. Danny wolf-whistled, which furthered his point.

Derek flushed. Then quickly pushed over Stiles into the roll.

“See. I helped.” Derek said, then walked a good distance away from Stiles, stinking of warm arousal.”Try the whole thing now a few times.” Derek said, crossing his arms over his naked chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got weirdly scouted for a small scene in a thing that's going on local tv, O_O... weirdest thing everrrrr  
> Also sorry if that wasn't really a great chapter, I think writers blocking is creeping back on me. I originally wanted to make it even more UST, but eh...


	16. Pack training (Part IV, Final)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles continues training, unexpected madness. Some BAMF. yup..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to my friends Therese and Tasha for helping me out in latin translations! Because i have never taken a class, nor have such classes in jamaica. 
> 
> Sorry It's like, exceedingly and extremely late for an update, what can i say? Real life took over for a good portion, and i had group work to do, by myself...again... sigh... anyways enjoy!

Derek walked around Stiles as he continuously jumped and tumbled on the ground, then got back on his feet.

“Two more times.” Derek commanded. Then stopped a few feet away from Stiles.

Stiles jumped and tumbled, then quickly rose back on his feet and tumbled again. But as he rolled on the floor the second time, he hadn’t noticed that he had somehow managed to close the distance to Derek. As his thinly covered groin was now very close, and directly in front of Stiles’ face.

“Um...mind backing up a little there buddy? I can’t get up with you so close to me. I might knock you over” Stiles said looking upwards at Derek through his long eyelashes, eyes warm and golden.

‘ _Why would I want to move? This is a good view’_ thought Derek. “You can try, but you’d fail” Derek grunted instead.

Stiles laughed inwardly and his eyes glinted dangerously as he thought ‘ _You asked for it’._

It was at this point Derek regretted his taunt.

Stiles’ face was now dangerously close to Derek’s crotch now, he licked his lips and looked upwards, then smirked as the intense scent of arousal flowed from the heated half naked body in front of him. Then suddenly Stiles’ hands were roaming up the sides of his legs and on his torso as he slowly got up, purposely scraping his own chest on Derek’s nether region. Derek’s cock twitched and slowly filled. Then when Stiles was fully standing, Derek found himself on the grassy floor looking up at him, just by a simple push.

“So what were you saying?” Stiles asked smugly.

‘ _That little shit!’_ Derek thought angrily.

Derek’s eyes glowed an angry crimson red as he began to shift.

“Derek, we can talk about this!” Stiles said with his hands in a placating manner as he slowly backed away.

Derek growled in response, and then leapt after Stiles snarling. Stiles narrowly dodged the angry werewolf and made good speed in getting the heck away. If Coach Finstock saw him now, he’d be so proud.

The rest of the pack paused their sparring and went to assist Stiles, tackling Derek left and right and attempting to restrain him.

“Move Stiles go! Get inside!” Scott shouted as he held onto Derek’s leg. Stiles paused a second then booked it to the porch. Behind him, the sound of thuds and groans filled the air, as Derek hit his betas off himself. Derek roared and ran with his arms and legs, enabling him to run even faster.

“Oh shit! Fuck fuck fuck!” Stiles shouted, when he glanced behind him and saw Derek catching up very quickly, Stiles ran even faster. He knew he hit his normal limit, and any faster would use his supernatural energy. Danny was in the distance, and the porch was farther away. Stiles made the decision and quickly detoured and ran towards Danny for the training Bo Staff.

“Danny! Throw me a staff! Quick!” Stiles shouted when he was closer to Danny.

Danny who was currently meditating and didn’t notice the feral Alpha on the loose, didn’t move immediately, but was much faster after Derek roared at Stiles.

“Derek? Stiles?!” Danny said alarmingly.

“A staff! Quick!” Stiles said quickly, with Derek almost on him.

Danny quickly tossed one of the heavier staffs at him, hoping it would be able to withstand the strength of an Alpha Werewolf. As soon as Stiles caught it mid-air, he twisted his body mid step, and then swung the staff fast and heavy at Derek’s chest while stomping on the ground. A loud crack resounded in the air as a surprised Derek flew backwards on the floor a few feet.

‘ _God damn! That was awesome!_ ’ thought Stiles.

‘ _Woah, Stilinski’s got moves’_ thought Jackson a few metres away.

Derek quickly recovered and attacked with claws out. ‘ _Shit!_ ’ Stiles thought  as he quickly stopped a swipe of claws with the staff, then twisted out of the way as Derek’s other claw went for an evisceration. Using Derek's momentum, Stiles quickly twist Derek’s arm behind his back and broke it. He screamed in agony.

“Sorry about that Derek!” shouted Stiles as he ran towards a still eating Allison by the porch.

Allison stood up slowly with her fries she was munching on, and quickly assessed the situation then ran back inside and came back with a bow and a quiver of normal steel tipped arrows.

“Stiles quick, get inside! Lydia! The mountain ash!” she directed as she shot a few crippling shots at Derek’s legs.

Stiles had managed to get to the stairs but before he could make it to the door Allison screamed.

“Allison!” roared an angry protective Scott, as Allison tried to keep Derek off her from her place on the ground. Derek soon went tumbling with Scott a little away from Allison who from the looks of it wasn’t injured except for a few bruises.

“Lydia! Hurray!” Stiles shouted

“I’m coming! God damn it Stiles! Don’t you ever clean your room?!” Lydia shouted back.

‘ _Ugh! The one day I don’t clean up and this crap had to happen’_ thought Stiles.

Stiles quickly picked up the discarded bow and notched an arrow, ‘ _sorry again Derek’_ as he pulled the information from its place in his head, aimed, then fired through a small gap Scott had made while wrestling Derek and hit him in the stomach. Then before he fired another shot, Lydia burst out the door with his satchel of ash.

“Here!” She quickly said as she began her own casting and summoned a calming wood spirit.

“Scott, move!” Stiles shouted as he threw a handful in the air and willed it into a circle around Derek and the hovering green spirit and then collapsed on the stairs in sheer relief. “Oh my god, that was more terrifying than having to deal with the fairies last spring”

Soon everyone was nearby and watched as the spirit did its work of helping Derek heal and bring him into a state of peace through sleep. It gave them an opportunity to observe the spirit as they are usually in too much of a life threatening moment to do so.

They watched the translucent shades of green come together and apart as it faded in and out of their vision. Hands emitting a warm blue light over Derek’s still body. It looked human, but not at the same time. It was an it, because its features were predominantly androgynous and had no definite shape, and appeared to wear a flowing robe, but one couldn’t be sure.

“Is it supposed to look like that?” Erica voiced out while she tilted her head as she observed the spirit.

“No, if I’ve read correctly, It’s supposed to be more solidified in this realm.” Lydia replied.

“Then why isn’t it?” Isaac asked looking back at Lydia

“I suppose it’s because I don’t have enough power, or I don’t quite have the aptitude for this kind of magic” Lydia mused.

“Then what about Stiles?” Boyd asked, and pointed his chin at aforementioned person.

“What? You really think you could do better than Lydia?” Jackson scoffed with his arms across the chest, silently daring Stiles to try.

“I’m not sure, other than the mountain ash, I don’t think Stiles ever had that much interest in magic” Lydia replied, “Want to give it a try? We can do a simple one, something harmless, a healing spirit” she said looking at Stiles.

Stiles shrugged “why not, I’ll give it a go, who am I healing?”

“Me, I’m a bit bruised from Derek’s attack, but if you fail, I can live with it.” Allison said from her spot on the wooden chair on the back porch, holding an ice pack on her head.

“Alright so what do I do?” Stiles asked

“okay first stand by Allison and keep her in view, next have the element needed for the summons on hand, in this case water. I used a leaf for the calming spirit. The more natural the element, the better the outcome” Lydia instructed.

Stiles scooped some water in his hand, from a nearby barrel that catches rain water (used for washing off excessive dirt and blood).

“Okay I’m good.” Stiles said, water dripping from his hands.

“okay now chant these words three times ‘spiritus aquae voco auxilium. Me veni in tempore pessimo et meum comitem sana’ while focusing on the element, as well as the target. You should feel a tug near your gut.” Lydia said.

Stiles began chanting slowly, as Lydia tiptoed and whispered the words into his ears. He closed his eyes, and felt a similar tug, though the tug was from a different area than when he had used his succubus energy. At the third chant, he opened his eyes and saw the water he held now began to overflow and glow blue. A melodic voice filled his ears “You have called me, and I have come. Who do you wish to heal?” Stiles pictured Allison in his mind. Then a wisp flew out of the held water and grew and solidified into a woman. She was ethereal and casted a light on water effect on her surroundings as she floated towards Allison. Her light blue dress floated behind as though it were in water, long hair floating everywhere.

“Do not be afraid child. I’m here to help.” Said the melodic voice, even though the spirit’s mouth did not move.

Then it tapped on the areas where Allison was injured and began to glow brightly, making the spots on Allison glow as well. Then just as quickly as it began, it was over and the Spirit came back to Stiles and bowed then vanished into the wind.

Everyone stared at Stiles.

“I’m fully healed!” Allison said with glee as she checked herself over.

“Seriously?! That’s not fair!” Lydia said with indignation then stomped her way back inside.

“Looks like we have a secret weapon now” Boyd said from his spot near the now awake Alpha.

“What happened?” Derek groaned as he sat up.

“Derek! You’re sane again!” Stiles smiled, “Sorry about the arm, and arrow..”

Derek grunted in response. “Nothing I can’t heal from.”

“So yea, it looks like I’m stronger in magic than Lydia” ‘ _and I didn’t even have to mind meld her knowledge’_ “ a better shot than Allison, and better with a staff than Danny” Stiles informed nonchalantly.

Danny snorted. “That has yet to be proven” Danny said jokingly.

“I could so be better with any kind of staff than you Danny, ask Jackson” Stiles countered.

‘ _Fuck! He does know!’_ thought Jackson as a blush crept up the back of his neck. “Don’t drag me into you’re fag-fest” He said and walked off.

Danny just shaked his head in amusement and followed Jackson back into the house. Scott was by Allison checking her over, while a obviously jealous Isaac walked by.

“So I take it, that’s enough for training today?” Stiles asked Derek.

“Yea, I guess so, after all, starting tomorrow you’re a senior.” Derek replied.

Stiles laughed and began to walk back to the house with Boyd and Erica.

“Um, Forgetting something Stiles?” Erica said, tapping on his shoulder.

“No...? Oh shit! Derek!” he said as he ran back over to him.

“I can’t believe you forgot me in this stupid ash circle.” Derek scowled.

“Well maybe I should leave you in there, if that’s how you’re going to be” Stiles snarked.

“Stiles.” Derek said.

“Stiles!” he tried again.

“...Stiles, if you don’t let me out of here, when I get out, I’m going to rip your teeth out. With my teeth.” He said sexily.

Stiles gulped. “Well, if you put it that way” he said, then dragged a finger through the ash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos' are very welcome here. And comments too!  
> Also this work was unbeta'd! so there are probably some mistakes inside of here.. sorry bout that  
> Latin spell: Oh spirit of water, I call to you for help, Come to me in my time of need, and heal my charge/ally.  
> That spell was totally made up btw..so cheers to that!


	17. First day of Senior Year; Amanda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all in the title

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay first of all, sorry it's late, I hadn't realised it was already midterms last week, which had explained why I had soooo much work and tests piled up on me :\ 
> 
> Secondly, I blame supernatural for making me become addicted to it as well. I finally understand why people ship Destiel! and why they love the show! (I finally reached season 7) 
> 
> Thirdly, Comments actually make me write faster, if not for ideas, then for the support.

To Stiles and mostly Derek’s disappointment, nothing happened after the ash ring was removed. Of course if Derek had trusted his control more, maybe something else could have occurred instead of him going crazy and chasing down Stiles. It wasn’t even as if it was because he wanted to maim Stiles, oh no, this time around was because he was thrown into a lust filled rage. He needed to get laid, and laid soon. Of course! Stiles would out do everyone on his first day with actual combat training, but remain innocently oblivious to the torment he caused Derek.

‘ _Poor poor Derek, I wouldn’t even wish this level of blue balls on Jackson. Even if Jackson is still hot for Stiles’_ thought Lydia. She often mused that the reason she and Jackson were together, was because Stiles had, and probably still has, a crush on her; and that Jackson was jealous of his affections and thus went after Lydia. It was childish of Jackson and they both knew it, but the sex was good and they both got what they wanted so why not continue it?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stiles woke up the next morning to his dad knocking on his door.

“Rise and shine kiddo. First day of senior year, don’t wanna miss it do ya?” said the Sheriff, amused at the sight of his less gangly and more muscular son.

Stiles groaned ”Ten more mins dad, I’m still tired from yesterday” then put his pillow over his head.

“Ah, you mean Derek’s? You, uh.. did he um.. finally make a move on you?” asked John from his spot by the door. ‘ _or do anything to you?’_ thought the Sheriff.

Stiles eyes blew wide open, then sat up straight in his bed. “What?!” he shouted.

“W-why would you even think that?! Everyone was there! Why would there even be anything going on between us?” Stiles sputtered.

The sheriff leaned against the door post and crossed his arms. “It sounds like you’re hiding something. Remember I was once eighteen as well Stiles. I know what it’s like to finally be able to do the deed with whomever I wanted. Ah.. I remember my first time, it was way before your mother, her name was“ he said before he was interrupted by Stiles.

“DAD! Oh my God! I don’t want to hear any of this! I need brain bleach! My brain, needs to be wiped of this conversation, like, right now.” He said.

His dad chuckled “Well glad to see you’re up and awake now, come down for pancakes before you have a freak out and brain yourself” said the Sheriff before walking out of view.

Stiles groaned and pushed the palms of his hands to his eyes and rubbed. ‘ _Oh God. That is never going to leave my brain. Why the mental scarring so early in the morning?’_ he thought as he tossed his legs over the side of the bed and let out a big sigh. ‘ _No way am I ever going to get back to sleep after that, I might as well get ready for school now’_ he thought as he got up and shook his head.

He made his way to his dresser and pulled out a fresh pair of jeans and ‘ _wait..who’s shirt is this?’_ thought Stiles as he held a navy blue shirt in his hand. ‘ _Well I’m sure whoever owns it won’t mind’_ he thought as he tossed it on his bed with his jeans. Then opened his top draw for a pair of socks and boxers. Only, there were socks, but no boxers. ‘ _Craaaaaaaaaaaaaaap. I forgot to do laundry! Okay calm down, either a) go commando, or b) wear a pair of underwear of my old underwear.. Well I guess there’s not much of a difference right now’_ he thought, as he now opened his closet and dug through a plastic bag that held clothes that he had outgrown during puberty. It wasn’t so much that he couldn’t wear it, as it was that he liked to have some freedom for his balls. He eventually dug up a pair of black boxer briefs, that he had but never really worn from the days when he had tried out different types of underwears. ‘ _Well, better than nothing I guess..’_ he thought, then grabbed his clothes and went across the hallway and into the bathroom.

He tossed his clothes onto the sink counter, then quickly pulled off his shirt he had slept in, and shrugged off his pants. Then hopped in the shower and put it to an icy full blast, hoping it would take his mind off what his dad had said. He swiftly lathered himself with his new body wash, which scent had reminded him of apples and musk, then rinsed it off and towelled dried himself.

“Stiles! Your food’s getting cold!” shouted his Dad from downstairs.

“Okay!” responded Stiles, as he quickly slipped the mysterious shirt on, then pulled on his underwear ‘ _Damn these are snug’_ and jeans. He then went back into his room and slipped on his belt and picked up his backpack and stuffed a notebook and a couple pens in it, and put his wallet in his pocket. Then hurried down the stairs to the kitchen where his dad was just placing a few pancakes onto a plate for him.

“Ha, cold he says” Stiles says as he rolled his eyes and took the plate.

“Hey I didn’t hear a thank you” his Dad replied, which he already knew was a lost cause.

“Danks” Stiles responded, with a mouth full of sweet fried buttery pancakes and syrup.

The Sheriff just shook his head and sat down with his own stack of pancakes. He reached for the butter but his hand was slapped away.

“No butter. Your cholesterol is already high enough as it is. You may have the syrup or jam though.” Stiles said while he gave his father a stern look.

John sighed in resignation. “Why thank you for being so magnanimous for allowing me to have syrup on my pancakes which I had cooked for both of us.” His dad said primly with a tight lipped smile.

“You’ll thank me when I’m not here and you don’t have a heart attack, old man” said Stiles as he got up from his seat, then washed and put up his dishes. He then opened the fridge and poured himself a glass of orange juice and chugged it down.  “Alright this morning has been fun, but I got my first day as a senior and all to get to, so I’ll see you tonight for dinner right?” said Stiles quickly as he poured his dad a cup of hot coffee and placed it before him.

“Nah I got the night shift tonight, but I asked Melissa if she could have you over for dinner tonight since she’s on the day shift, so go to Scott’s house after school okay?”

“K, bye dad, love you” Stiles said as he slung his bag over his shoulder and opened the front door, then checked his pockets. ‘ _Ugh, forgot my phone and keys’_ he thought and groaned. Then hurried back upstairs and retrieved them.

“Forgot something son?” “Keys and phone” they quickly exchanged as Stiles passed by and was out the door again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stiles arrived at school just when everyone was arriving, that being said, he quickly found a spot close enough to the building and parked his trusty Jeep Betty.

As he got out of the jeep, he could instantly sense a shift in the atmosphere around him as he made his way up the steps.

‘ _Woah, Stilinski got hot over the summer’_ thought a guy standing by the door.

‘ _-wolf whistle- he’s hot! I just want to rub my hands up those hard muscles’_ thought a sophomore girl he somewhat recognised.

‘ _I wonder if he has a girlfriend?’_ thought a timid looking girl by the lockers.

 _‘ah a freshman’_ thought Stiles, as he strolled passed the many hungry eyes, and through the warm-hot scented hallway to his locker.

As he opened his locker to place his bag in it, he heard a very familiar voice shout his name from down the hall.

“Stiles! Dude! First day of final year of high school! Aren’t you excited?!” said a very enthusiastic Scott. ‘ _just like a puppy’_ thought Stiles as he gave Scott a hug.

“Yea man, at last! Am I right?” said Stiles as he pulled himself out of the embrace.

“Why do you smell like Derek?” Scott asked with his head tilted to one side.

“I do? Ahh, so that’s whose shirt this is.” Stiles replied as he crossed his arms and looked down at the shirt that apparently belonged to a certain sourwolf.

“Why are you wearing Derek’s shirt?” Scott asked with an eyebrow raised and a half smile.

“I found it in my dresser and thought it’d be nice to wear, I guess.” Stiles answered back,

“But then why was it...” Scott trailed off as his eyes opened wider and subtly sniffed the air, then bounded away and was undoubtedly now scenting a giggling Allison with hugs and kisses.

‘ _I bet there’s a jealous Isaac around here watching them’_ mused Stiles as he took his book and a pen out and closed the locker.

He went to the notice board to find out which homeroom he was placed in but was stopped along the way by a girl with long medium brown hair, glasses and hazel eyes. She looked timid and small in her oversized shirt, shorts, and brown messenger bag.

“Hi, my name’s Amanda, I’m new here, can you help me out?” the girl whose name was apparently, Amanda said.

“Sure, why not, got questions? I’m your guy” Stiles responded with a smile.

“Okay, first off, do you know where main office is?” she asked, after letting out a sigh.

“It’s actually on the way to where I was going, so you can just follow me and ask questions along the way” Stiles said with a head tilt towards the direction.

“Ah, okay, let’s get going, I know it’s first day and all but I really don’t want to be lost when actual classes start later” she stammered. ‘ _Oh god , shut up mandy, I bet he totally thinks i’m annoying now’_ she thought.

“Woah, calm down, you talk a lot when you’re nervous don’t you?” Stiles pointed out.

 “Ah, y-yea.. Sorry, it’s just I don’t really know anyone around here and it’s always been a habit of mine.” she replied. ‘it really really realllly doesn’t help that you’re hot either’ she thought

Stiles smiled. “It’s alright, I used to be like you, I had ADHD, it’s calmed down since summer, but I used to never be able to stay still for long or keep quiet” he said, as they walked down the hall and pass the notice boards.

“Really?” she asked. ‘hot and humble, good combination’ she thought.

“Right, we’re almost there, so any other questions before I leave you to the mercy of the office?”

“Yea.. Do you have a girlfriend?” she asked at point blank. Stiles laughed.

“Ah, you do.. don’t you.. sorry just forget that ever happened” she said while she covered her face.

“ah no, I don’t have a girlfriend, it’s just that for someone who looks timid, you sure do ask some bold questions” Stiles replied.

“Oh. Well, do you want one? Cause I’m willing! I’m very willing!” she said grabbing onto his shirt covered arm while they kept walking ‘oh wow, muscles’

“I’m sorry, I’m sure you’re a nice girl and all, but why don’t we start off as friends?” Stiles said, trying to let her down gently.

The scent of disappointment was tinged blue and flowed from her.

“It’s alright, I had to give it a try at least right?” she smiled ‘...’

They stopped in front of a door. “Here we are, the main office. If you don’t make any friends and can’t find any one to sit with at lunch, you can always sit with me” Stiles said with a smile, then turned around to head back towards the notice boards, but was stopped by Amanda grabbing his hand. ‘ _you really shouldn’t have touched my skin’_ thought Stiles.

“Sorry, it’s just I wanted to thank you” she said with sudden confidence, then suddenly pulled him down and gave him a deep kiss on the lips with arousal flaring from her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, yes i kept this at the bottom of the chapter, I just want to know if I make it onto anyone's rec list :( Please tell me if i do? 
> 
> Here! you can find me on tumblr at shadowbec.tumblr.com and instagram at @shadowbec  
> I don't post fict related things on it, but I do post some of my artwork on it ^^ check it out :D
> 
> Comments, Kudos, Suggestions?


	18. First day of Senior Year; New teacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun and surprises all around!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little late, like.. an hour past deadline. but hey! I posted :D
> 
> Also, Next week's chapter might definitely be late, because i'll be going on a trip for a graduation thing.
> 
> thank you all for the kudos' and comments! they really cheer me up and want to continue writing :D

****

As soon as the kiss broke he realised the hall was suddenly very, very quiet.  Plus there was a strange nagging sensation in the pit of his stomach that made him want to go along with what Amanda was offering, willingly or unknowingly.  The heavy scent of arousal that flowed from her just about made his head spin, and –ah he recognised the feeling now, hunger.

“Is that how you thank all the guys?” Stiles asked, eyes simmering with hunger.

“No.. You’re just a special case” she replied breathing heavily as she licked her lips and placed her hand on his chest ‘ _a very, very! Special case’_ she thought as she began to move closer to his mouth again. But was interrupted when someone cleared their throat loudly behind her.

“Stilinski, I do know for a fact that as being the son of the Sheriff, you should know the law, and thus have at least some form of respect for it. I do like to entertain the thought that it would also extend to the laws of this school as well.” Said a haughty female voice, from the doorway to the office.

Stiles cleared his throat. “Good morning Mrs. Anderson. Um, she was just thanking me for showing her the way to you, you look lovely this morning, did you get your hair done?” Stiles said. It was one thing for Stiles to compliment her on her hair, but that green suit of hers was jarring to his eyes. Plus it didn’t help that she tended to bedazzle her accessories to match her pink and blue sparkled eye glasses. Also, from the thoughts of the other students around him, they agreed.

“Right, of course she was. Now if you’ll excuse us” she waved Amanda towards the door “but I do believe I had been expecting this young lady here for some time now.” Mrs. Anderson said.

Amanda looked at her, then back at Stiles, and quickly took a step back. “Right, um, just a second please?” she said to Mrs. Anderson

“Very well, but no public displays of affection in my hallway. I run a school, not a brothel.” She replied, and then stepped back into the office.

As soon as the door had closed,  Amanda gave Stiles another kiss, then backed away. “I know this is kind of sudden, but I really want to finish what I started, so if you do too, come find me after school at the local coffee store, y’know that place called Allure? It’s about the only place I really know around here, but yea, I’ll be waiting” she said suddenly shy, but bold at the same time, as she tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear.

Stiles stared at her.

‘ _Oh god, I think I came onto him too strong! What do I do_?!’ she thought to herself, somewhat becoming more and more panicked.

“Or..not. You don’t have to come, I don’t want you to feel pressured or anything. But thanks for helping a girl out” she said then quickly escaped into the office and closed the door.

Stiles was a little shocked, but at the same time not. I mean he did just get invited to finish something he’s never done before, but then again he wasn’t exactly normal now, now was he? He had the whole sex demon blood in him and all, so that had to mean that he’d be experiencing sexy times sooner than later, right?

As Stiles contemplated this and shifted his book under his arm, he noticed that everyone that was in the hall was very suddenly very interested in anything but him. Well, at least not openly.  He could tell people were already texting their friends and spreading rumours. That was fine with him though, it wasn’t as though he had a reputation before.

He ignored the glimpsing stares, and whispers as he walked over to the notice board then headed to his homeroom of the school year.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stiles arrived in his class, and was glad to see that some of the pack was in there with him this year as well. He spotted Isaac, Jackson and Danny talking to each other in some seats to the back. But as soon as Stiles reached in normal hearing reach, they quieted down and smiled at him.

“What? Is there something on me?” Stiles asked as he set his book down on a nearby seat, claiming it before someone else could. Stiles saw as Jackson and Isaac subtly sniff at him when they gave him a one armed hug.

“Nope, nothing at all Romeo” Danny said with a smirk.

“Ah, so that reached you already.” Stiles replied.

“So you finally grew some balls. How does it feel?” Jackson asked directly.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Stiles answered with an eyebrow raised. Danny and Isaac snickered.

“Oh shut up.” Jackson growled under his breath and nudged them both in the arm.

“So I heard you were making out with a new girl this morning, right in front of the office. Very Daring might I add” Danny said.

“Yea, might I add, I’m definitely sure I’m Bi now.” Stiles replied.

“How can you know you’re bi from just kissing a girl?” Isaac asked in a very Scott like manner.

“Ohh right, you didn’t know about the guy in Jungle.” Stiles said. Jackson growled lowly.

“Guy in Jungle?” Danny asked with an eyebrow raised.

“Yea, he kinda assaulted me by kissing, then creamed his pants, then Derek appeared” Stiles said as he looked upwards to the side as he tried to recall the event.

“But you were smashed. You probably weren’t even that sure.” Inputted Jackson, clenching a fist in his jeans pocket. ‘ _very subtle Jackson, very subtle_.’ Thought Stiles.

“Well there was also Mason” Stiles said nonchalantly.

“Who the hell is Mason?!” Jackson snarled, then quickly shut up and took a deep breath.

“Yea, I never heard you talk about him before” Isaac said.

“When was this and how far did you get?” Danny asked genuinely.

“It was back when I just stopped working at Allure, we met when I was working, we went on a walk through the park, and we kissed” ‘ _among other things_ ’ said and thought Stiles.

Jackson stomped away to his seat in the front of the class.

“What’s up with him?” Isaac asked innocently.

“I don’t know. Maybe Danny can tell us.” Stiles replied.

“Well you se-“ “Good morning everyone! Please take a seat and let’s get introductions out the way” a familiar voice said. As Stiles turned around, he could see as the recognition grew in the new teacher’s eyes.

‘Holy Shit. It’s Mason.’ He thought as he took in the view of the man that was in a long sleeved purple short and grey trousers.

“Stiles, are you okay? Why’s your heart beating so fast?” Isaac asked quietly.

“I do, the new teacher’s hot!” Danny said as he looked over Mason multiple times. ‘ _he looks like he could be a bottom, but he’s also built like a top. I wonder if he’s versatile or even gay?_ ’

“If that’s your type” Isaac said with a shrug. Apparently he was only gay for Scott.

“Come on guys, find a seat and sit in it. I know we all want this day to be over so we can go home early.” Mason said jokingly after he shook off the shock.

Stiles, Danny and Isaac disbanded and went to their respective seats and sat quietly as more people came through the door and filled in the rest of the seats.

“Alright, I think that’s everyone. Okay so, introductions. My name is Mr. Collins. I’m a fresh new teacher, and I’m only here for a short while as a stand-in, until the school can find someone better. So until then, let’s all try to get along alright?” he said with a closed lipped smile.

 

After that, they had a few rounds of various ice-breakers, which were awkward but kind of awesome, and all was well. At least, it was until class ended. This was when he asked Stiles to stay back for a moment.

“Never thought I’d see you here ‘Mr. Collins’” said Stiles with a smirk when the last student left the class to head to their locker.

“Yea, well I never did get your call, so I guess we’re even” Mason replied with a soft smile.

“I thought you said your work made you travel a lot?” Stiles asked as he sat on one of the student tables in front of Mason.

“It does, this is just a temporary job.” Mason said with a slight tilt to the side in a ‘eh what can you do’ kind of expression.

“So what is your real job?” Stiles asked as he leant back a bit more causing his legs to spread wider.

“I’ll tell you, but that’s only if you go on another date with me” he replied with a smirk.

“Are you even sure I’m legal?” Stiles asked teasingly.

“Well, six, seven years ain’t so bad” Mason replied, eyes fixated on Stiles.

“Well, luckily for you I was held back a year before, so I’m actually legal.” Stiles laughed.

“Are you suggesting something here?” Mason said as his pupils became bigger with arousal.

“I’m just saying, a relationship between a teacher and student is frowned upon” Stiles said as he got up and headed for the door.

“Well it’s a good thing I don’t care and I’m only temporary” replied Mason as he followed Stiles to the door.

“Well like I said before, I’ll give you a call. Or if anything, I’ll come find you, now that you work here” Stiles said with a wink then walked into the ocean of students.

~~~~~~~~~~~

It was lunch hour now, and Stiles was kind of tired of hearing the rumours and gossip flying all over the place about himself from whispers and thoughts. It was kind of awesome around the first hour, but after that it lost its novelty fast.

Stiles walked over to the cafeteria, picked up a tray and joined the line.

_‘What do they have for lunch on the first day today? Let’s see’_ Stiles thought as he moved down the line. ‘ _Chicken tenders.. Beans, Salad, Mmmmm Fries, Tatter tots, etc etc fish.’_ He took some fries, and squirted ketchup all over it before heading over to the table where the rest of the pack was already eating. Vaguely he wondered if Amanda made some friends, but he quickly saw that she did, if anything she had what seemed to be a posse of admirers.

 “Hey everyone” Stiles said as put his legs through the bench to sit down.

“Hey Stiles” Allison said from beside Scott, as he set his tray down.

“Yo” “hello.” “-grunt-“ “Dude.” “Stilinski.” Everyone else replied.

“So how’s everyone’s first day going?” Stiles asked.

“I got placed in a class with the new girl, but other than that it was pretty normal” Erica replied.

“I’m in the same class as Allison” Boyd answered.

“I’m by myself, but that doesn’t really make much of a difference when you’re as popular as me.” Lydia snipped.

“Yea, well at the moment you’re not as popular as Stiles.” sassed Danny.

“Oh, yes. I’ve heard about that.” Lydia said as she squinted her eyes at Stiles. ‘ _It’s like he’s trying to beat me at everything!’_

“Yea, so what’s the deal with her? She smelt like arousal during the entire class” Erica asked.

“I have no idea.” Stiles replied.

“Lie. Your heart just blipped.” Boyd pointed out.

“Okay so fine, we made out really heavy in front of Mrs. Anderson’s office, and we may have a date after school today.” Stiles said smugly.

Scott made a whistling sound. “Dude! That’s awesome!” he said happily.

“Yea, I’m not sure I believe you Stilinski. There’s no way kissing you made her get horny for so long.” Jackson snarked.

“Want to test the theory?” Stiles asked, as he plucked a fry from his plate and placed it on his tongue then licked the remaining ketchup off his finger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how was it? Thoughts? Suggestions? 
> 
> Also, seriously have i made it onto someone's rec list yet? or is that something that only happens when the fic is finished :|


	19. Date w/Amanda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> goading Jackson, a dispute, and fun of a sexy kind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey allll, did you miss me?  
> I gave in my final work friday and now it's exam time. Sooo yea..  
> I was supposed to update last night, but Ao3 was down so i didn't get a chance to do it, so i'm updating it now, here, at work.   
> I feel like there was something i was supposed to tell you guys, but i don't remember :| ah well, i'll remember eventually  
> Also, cheers, an almost 3k word update

****

Jackson flushed at the implications Stiles made, as he watched him caress his finger slowly with his tongue before his pillow soft looking lips closed tenderly around the digit to remove the extra ketchup. _No, bad brain. Stop over sexualizing Stiles’ actions._

“Well?” asked Stiles smugly. ‘ _The bastard’_ thought Jackson.

“Who’d want to do that kind of thing with you?” Jackson scowled in response.

“I wouldn’t mind giving it a go” Erica said rather enthusiastically from her spot next to Boyd, Boyd wrapped an arm around her and tugged her closer.

“No.” Boyd says adamantly, whilst holding her in place with his arm around her waist.

Stiles raised an eyebrow to that.

“I’m flattered you think I could be competition, Boyd, but geez, you make it sound like she’ll leave you after she got a taste of me” Stiles said jokingly as he winked at them.

He could feel the others rolling their eyes at him. He ignored it, then turned his eyes back on Jackson and simply stared at him, unblinkingly as he slowly ate his fries. Everyone watched in slight amusement as they continued to eat their lunch in a hushed tone, as Jackson looked down at his food and tried to ignore the electric sensation he felt from having Stiles staring at him.

~~~~~

‘ _I’ve always wanted Stiles to only look at me, but jesus! Does it have to be infront of everyone?!’_ Jackson thought equal parts embarrassing and angry.

Jackson continued to chew on his distasteful cafeteria food. ‘ _I knew I should’ve carried my own lunch today.... I can’t even eat peacefully with him looking at me! Go talk to Scott or something!_ ’ Jackson thought irritatingly. His heart starting to beat faster under Stiles unrelenting gaze.

“It’s like you can feel the sexual tension from those two, and **I** don’t even get that kind from him and I’m his girlfriend!” Lydia whispered to Allison. Jackson‘s face began to heat up.

His leg began to fidget in place as he continued his ministrations. Stiles’ gaze started to feel like a weight on his chest that slowly liquefied and pool in his lower abdomen area. Shit. Now he was getting really aroused.

“What?! What do you want from me?!” roared Jackson as he stood up fast and slammed his hands on the table in front of him.

The cafeteria hushed, and silence rung out loud. Everyone turned in their seats and looked at the commotion.

Stiles smirked with a raised eyebrow as he softly said, “You didn’t answer my question Jack-o; Do. You. Want. To. Test. The. Theory?” each full stop punctuated with a bite of a fry, and at the end of the sentence there was another over-sexualised image, as Stiles licked the salt and ketchup from his lips.

Jackson looked around and noticed all the eyes and ears on them, including the new girl. _Do I answer or not? Answer or not?!_ He sent pleading eyes to Lydia. Lydia gave him the slightest shake of her head as she figured out how to diffuse the situation.

~~~~~

Lydia stood up quickly from her seat in front of Jackson and shouted back “What I want?! What I want is commitment Jackson. I want you to take me to the Autumn prom and stop ogling all the other people! Jesus Jackson, it’s only the first day of school and you’ve already started making a list of potential others!” ‘ _Come on baby, play along, better this than letting everyone know you’re attracted to Stiles. Plus, it’d make me a hot topic again.’_ Thought Lydia as she internally smirked.

“It was just one girl and I was only talking to her!” Jackson yelled back after a beat. “Are you fucking serious right now?! You know what? I can’t deal with you right now, I’m out.” He said, and then walked out the cafeteria door.

Lydia sat back down, and the entire room started to go abuzz with talk again.

~~~~~

Stiles was impressed with Lydia and Jackson’s team work. Jackson didn’t even bat an eye when Lydia started yelling after him, he quickly fell into role and somehow, together, managed to evade another rumour about Stiles, whilst protecting himself and putting Lydia back on top.

“I’m impressed Lyds” Stiles said as he continued eating like nothing at all had just transpired.

Lydia scoffed in return.

“No, really. That level of team work and trust between you two, it’s amazing!” Stiles continued with a smile.

“Well of course, how long do you think we’ve been at this” Lydia said snippily as she rolled her eyes and finished her apple.

“True.” Allison interjected, just as the bell began to ring.

“Well, back to classes” Stiles trailed off, as he looked up and noticed he was talking with to no one in particular as everyone else was already almost out the door. “Awesome.” Stiles said under his breath. _I Can hear people’s thoughts and yet I still manage to not notice them leaving the table._

Stiles groaned as he got up and slung his bag over his shoulder. ‘ _Where is my next class now..’_ he thought as he rifled through his bag and picked out his timetable.

“Hey Stiles, Can I talk to you later after your date with Amanda?” A voice said from the doorway in front of him.

~~~~~

The rest of school was boring, sans all the come-hither eyes he’s been getting from ‘Mr. Collins’ and the many populace of school, as he walked to a next class. All that was left was Lacrosse, which he was in the middle of changing for.

Probably wasn’t a good idea for him to change surrounded by other people now that he has awaked succubus blood, and was very different to how he was before his change.

“Bilinski! Whatever you’re on, I don’t care, get the others on it too!” Coach Finstock yelled from across the room as Stiles stripped his shirt and pants off. “Everyone, get to the field in five! Greenburg! Stop ogling Bilinski’s assets!”

Greenburg was drooling a little to the side as he gazed upon Stiles in his oh so tight briefs.

The smell of bright pink embarrassment filled the air as a flushed Greenburg ran passed him and out the door. Even Danny was eyeing him. ‘ _I think I finally see what Jackson sees in him’_ Danny thought, as he subtly licked his lips.

Stiles soon had his gear on and was by Danny when he realised his shoes weren’t tied.  As he went down to tie them, he softly said, “Still don’t find me attractive, Danny boy?”, smirked as he got up, then walked out the door.

Danny’s heart pounded in his chest. _Oh my god, I think he just broke me. Did he deliberately get buff just to do that to me? Damn he has got a mean streak._

~~~~~

Stiles was already used to channelling and controlling his strength and senses on the field. That even though he would have loved to show off and instantly make Captain, he had to downplay himself to the point that even though everyone was surprised at the difference between last Spring and now, Stiles had been purposefully running slower and missing a few shots just enough to make him seem like he was as good as Jackson, pre-bite.

Soon enough Stiles was sweaty and dirty from training and was hitting the shower, of course, he had to go last, otherwise he’s pretty sure someone would come onto him while he was naked. It was one thing to come on to him in his underwear, but fully nude? That was just crossing a line.

~~~~~

The small bell chimed as Stiles entered into Allure, and was instantly wrapped in the scent of warm coffee, hazelnut and vanilla, cinnamon and chocolate and just a smidge of cigarette smoke; and the sounds of a muted jazz-y instrumental from the radio. He let himself soak up the atmosphere before he walked up to the counter and met with a familiar face.

“Didn’t expect to see you back here so soon Stiles, Personal, Business, or just miss the coffee?” Roxy said, aka Ms. Lily

“Personal, I have a date, you’ve probably seen her, she’s about yay high, brown hair, hazel eyes and glasses?” Stiles described.

“Ah, yes, she’s over there just filling the corner with her lusty pheromones, I’m surprised she hasn’t attracted other people yet from all that ‘come fuck me’ vibe” Roxy snorted.

“Yea, sorry bout that, I’m still learning. Which now that I think about it, here’s a question, how do you not affect people when they touch your skin?”

“A little hard to do because our power exudes so easily from contact, but I suppose you could try lotions and oils, it’ll help dampen your potency a little, so a slight touch won’t do anything, but longer than a few seconds and it’ll seep through. Now what can I get you?” she said in a slightly annoyed manner.

“A French vanilla coffee and a Chai tea please. I see you still haven’t changed back to Ms. Lily as yet” Stiles replied.

“Yea, well, I haven’t gotten a replacement for you as yet, so I’ll have to do” Roxy said as she made his order and set it infront of him. “Money please. I know you know the prices, so just pass it up”

Stiles rolled his eyes, as he paid for the drinks and made his way over to Amanda.

~~~~~

“Hey, wasn’t sure if you liked coffee or tea, so I’ll take whichever you don’t want. Got French vanilla in Coffee and Chai tea,because, come on, who doesn’t like these flavours?” Stiles says in a light tone as he set them in front of the now startled brunette.

“You came!” Amanda said excitedly ‘ _Thank god, I wouldn’t know what to do if I can’t get rid of this horniness’_

“Yea, sorry I’m late though, had Lacrosse practice.” Stiles said as he sat across from her.

“I wasn’t actually expecting anything, but, I hope I’m not pressuring you or anything, I mean, it’s not my first time, and with looks like yours, it’s probably not your first time , but no pressure on you for taking a virginity that isn’t there? if that helps?” she says in surrender as she puts her head in her hands. ‘ _Stop babbling Mandy! He already knows your habit!’_

Stiles chuckled a bit nervously, it may not be her first time, but it sure was his. But he wasn’t about to let her know that.

“So how do you want to go about this, coffee and a movie?  Or” Stiles was interrupted as she pulled him halfway across the table and kissed him deeply.

“Or we could just get into it..? Your place?” he continued, feeling his hunger grow as her scent got spicier.

“G-good idea.” She says breathing heavily, then quickly packed her stuff and coffee as she briskly walked out the door.

~~~~~

Next thing Stiles knew, he was pushing her up against the door kissing her neck, while she tried to open the door to her apartment, and keep herself from moaning too loudly.

~~~~~

_“My Dad’s still at work so don’t worry.”_

_“But, what if he comes home early?”_

_”Then you can hide in my closet or go through the fire escape” she giggled in reply, as she tug him down the street, fighting to not just drag him into an alleyway to fuck._

~~~~~

After finally getting the key in and opening the door, she shoved him into her bedroom and onto her bed, and began to strip down to her underwear then pounced on him.

She kissed him rather sloppily as she unbuckled his belt and pulled down his zipper and groped Stiles’ semi hard cock. She got up, as she looked down at what was in her hand. “Oh my god, you’re packing!”

Stiles took the opportunity to flip her over onto her back. “and I’m not even hard yet” he whispered in her ear. She shivered in response.

Stiles never thought he’d say that in his life. Much less hear, outside of porn, and yet here he was.

He looked at the dishevelled mess of a girl beneath him, took in her light, smooth skin, crazed sex hair, and navy bra and matching panties. Panties which appeared to be growing a wet patch. He smirked.

“Look at how wet and slick you are for me” Stiles said, as he pressed a finger against the wetness, then moved it aside and pushed a finger in. She gasped and wrapped her arms around him.

“Oh my god, more Stiles!” she pleaded.

“I haven’t even put a condom as yet” Stiles mocked.

“I don’t care! Pull out before you cum and cum all over me!” she demanded.

That visual alone was enough to get him to full hardness. He shoved his pants and underwear lower so it wouldn’t get dirty, but instead of getting it on instantly, he pulled her panties off and put two fingers in, searching out for what he theoretically knew was there. When she moaned he knew he had found it. He fingered her a bit more, and then licked at her clit making her scream in pleasure. ‘ _Hmm kinda sweet yet tangy.’_ He thought as he continued to lap at her. Hints of power on every lick he gave.

He soon needed more, and gave up on fingering her, opting instead to eat her out. Pushing his tongue inside as far as he could inside of her, repeating over and over. She pushed his head down and grasped his hair tightly as she wrapped her legs around his head. _‘More! Need more!’_ she thinks desperately.

Stiles’ cock already pulsating with need for release began to smear the sheets with pre-cum with her desperation.  

“Tell me what you want” Stiles said in a low tone.

“I want you to fuck me, Drive your dick in me. Fuck me hard and fast!” she screamed out as soon as he stopped doing anything that caused her pleasure. _Ah, so that’s what they mean to be sex crazed._

“Okay” Stiles replied, then using her legs, he pulled her closer to himself and put her legs on his shoulders. He then slowly pushed his cock into her tight slick opening. _Fuuccckkkk so so good, much better than my hand._

Amanda not being able to take it anymore, raised her hip, and impaled herself on him. Stiles almost came instantly, but managed to hold it together. _So you want to play it that way then?_

Stiles snapped his pelvis forward, and slowly pulled out, and snapped as far as he could go back in again, making her moan as she pulled off her bra and rubbed her breasts. _OH God! Yes!_

Stiles soon got into a rough rhythm and was slamming into her over and over, barely keeping himself from an orgasm. The loud smacks of their bodies was filling the air, and all he could smell was red hot passion.

He flipped her over quickly into a doggy style position, and pushed her head down as she tried to get up and look at him. He quickly settled his legs on either sides of her and was soon slamming back into her. She moaned loudly as she tried to find any friction she could get her hands on, as she was consumed in all encompassing pleasure. Trying to meet every thrust upon thrust with her own.

Finally Stiles bent over her fully and mouthed over her back and neck as his hands wrapped around her torso and rubbed at her plump breasts, as he continued to pound unrelentingly into her. Then suddenly she saw stars and blanked out as she cried out while she came. Stiles pulled out soon after, and with a few quick hand pumps, was cumming all over her back and inhaling the white energy that flowed from her.

They panted side by side as they tried to catch their breath.

“So, was that good for you?” Stiles said heavily.

“I think, you fucked my brains out. Seriously, I can’t even think properly, I’m never going to find better sex than that.” Amanda gasped, still very sensitive from what transpired.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Stiles said, as he got up and used some nearby box of tissue to clean the cum off himself and Amanda. After he threw it in the trash, he soon had his jeans back on and his shoes in his hand.

“Wait, where are you going?” Amanda said, rather tiredly.

“Home, before your dad gets back” Stiles said with a tired smile.

“Oh yea, well, I’ll see you at school.. Can we hook up again sometime??” She asked at point blank. “I know you didn’t want a girlfriend, but I can always be a friend with benefits, I mean, seriously with sex like that, I don’t think I care if we’re in a relationship as long as it happens!”

“I’ll let you know” Stiles laughed, “See you ‘round” Stiles said as she slowly nodded off.

~~~~~

Stiles was soon enough back in his jeep, still looking of sex and driving back to his house when his phone rang.

“’ello?” Stiles answered, though he felt the power in himself, he was still a bit tired.

“Is your date done yet? We need to talk”

“Yea, I’m on my way home now, be there in ten.” Stiles responded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo, COMMENT PLEASE! and or suggestions(want to see something happen, that kinda thing)  
> Also quite a bit of suggestion was used in this chapter, and damn thats what i forgot to say..  
> I tried. Tried sooo hard not to go with the suggestion, but you won @Notsalony, sorta, you got some but not all haha  
> Who ever could that person who approached Stiles and called him be? :P   
> Also, i think i need to work on my hetero sex scenes :\


	20. Date aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mystery talker revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo 2hrs late, but it's not like you guys are hounding me or anything for it.

Shortly after Stiles hung up on the call, he pulled up into his driveway, shut off the engine and jogged up to the front porch while fishing out his house keys. _Okay so I have roughly ten minutes before they get here, and they’d probably be able to smell all the sex I’m sporting_. _Which begs the question.. torture their delicate wolfy sense? Or take pity and take a shower? Hmm on one hand it’d be polite, but on the other hand I get to brag, and boy do I have an opportunity to brag._ Stiles smiled as he unlocked the door and went up the stairs.

‘ _But I really should take a shower though, I doubt I’d be able to stay awake after our talk or whatever it is they want. And I really don’t want to be doing laundry so early..sigh, I’ll take a shower._ ’ He thought as he opened his room door.

“Fina-Holy Shit! Stiles you reek of sex!” shouted a voice from the general vicinity of his computer chair. Stiles didn’t even flinch. He decisively chose to ignore them and switch the light on instead, illuminating the startled face of Isaac Lahey, second in rank of the puppy face, and yet more favoured cook than the rest of the pack members. That is, after Stiles himself of course.

“Well, I was~ about to take a shower and y’know, downplay the smell. But I didn’t think you’d be here already. Actually, did you break into my room? Through the window?” He asks with a raise of an eyebrow. “Seriously? Do you learn your manners from Derek? Jesus, Isaac, you could’ve just knocked on the door like any other person. It’s not like you’re dark, scowly and dresses like a gang member.”

Isaac squirmed a little where he sat, whilst holding his nose and breathing shallowly through his mouth. Eyes beginning to water a bit. “Okay! I get it! I’ll come through the front door next time! Just please go take a shower!” he begged Stiles, albeit little nasally. _Please! Oh my god, I can still smell his jizz and his date’s juices._

Stiles smirked. _It’s your own fault Curly, you came too early, so I may as well brag._

“Why? Don’t you like how I smell? Don’t I smell good? Because **I,** am no longer a virgin, and you are now my irrefutable witness!” Stiles said smugly with a point of his finger, and purposely standing where the breeze blew towards Isaac.

‘ _He’s bragging?! Seriously? Did the smell just get stronger?!’_ Isaac thought.

“Just please take a shower, and we can continue talking!” Isaac pleaded.

“Oh, well you made it sound so urgent Isaac, why bother wait after a shower? Let’s just talk now” Stiles says with a grin as he sits on the edge of the bed in front of Isaac.

Isaac scrambles away from Stiles and pushes himself against the opposite, trying to get away from the source of the pungent scent.

“It can wait!” Isaac says, looking wildly around for something to filter the scent.

“But you even came here early, why would I make you wait even longer? That’s rude.” Stiles says as he walks towards Isaac where he’s practically bending over backward over his dresser.

“Jesus! I’ll throw you in the shower myself if I have to?!” _I don’t want that scent on my hands though, god it’d stick for days._

“Oh? I didn’t know you wanted to join me for a shower, is that why you came here Isaac? To see me naked?” Stiles joked.

“No! Please! I beseech thee, you made your point! You had sex, you’re no longer a loser, you have game! Now please” Isaac begged tears beginning to roll down his eyes, from how strong the scent was.

“Hmm let me think about it” Stiles says as he put his arms on either side of Isaac. Isaac’s eyes grew wider. _Oh god, no, no, no! Don’t put the scent on me!_

“Okay” Stiles says cheerfully, as he opens a draw by Isaac’s side and pulls out a pair of boxer-briefs and takes his sleep clothes off the top of the dresser. _I really do need to do the laundry though._ Then walked off into the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

Isaac stood in the same position until he heard the door close, then rushed to the window to suck in some fresh non-Stiles sex related oxygen.

~~~~~

By the time Stiles had finished his shower, he was positive that Isaac had either done everything he could to air out the room, or had vacated the premises. Apparently it was the latter, as he didn’t appear to be in his room.

“Isaac? I’m done with my shower now, you should be able to tolerate my scent now.” Stiles said aloud.

Stiles heard a thump and some footsteps on his roof, then suddenly the golden haired one was swinging back in through the window and landing in a crouch, then noticeably sniffing the air. Then letting out a sigh.

“Yes, thank you. You barely have her scent on you now actually.. what did you take a shower with?” Isaac asked, as he walked across the room and sat on the computer chair again.

“Just some natural body wash I made and enchanted” _Thank god, I learned this scent-masking spell a few months ago._ “So what was so urgent or important that you wanted to talk about?” Stiles asked, as he crawled onto his bed and sat down with his back against the headrest.

~~~~~

Isaac watched in slow motion as Stiles’ muscles moved in tandem with the rest of his body as he moved on all four. His ass swaying slightly left to right as though tempting him to taste. Then suddenly Stiles was sitting and staring at him. He should his head out of the daze, and removed the small amount of arousal that began to cover him.

“Uhm...” he fidgeted in place, “ I just wanted to know something. Before the pack barbeque..Scott was in a daze after what Derek did to him. The thing is, I don’t understand why he did what he did, and I could actually smell you on Scott. So I figured, you’d know something..?” He asked Stiles cautiously, slightly wincing as he realised how stupid he sounded.

“Ah.. that.. maybe I do, maybe I don’t, what’s it to ya?” Stiles asked with a slightly interested look.

“So you do know something!” _Yes! I knew there had to have been a reason!_

“I neither confirm nor deny that.”

“Oh come on! Just tell me, pleasseeeee?” Isaac whined. He god damn legitimately whined from his vocal cords. What even?

“Okay, jeez, but you have to promise not to get jealous or anything”

 _‘Wait.. why would I be jealous?’_ Isaac thought.

”Me and Scott had a bro night, then somehow we winded up naked in bed together, and then Derek arrived.”

“What?!” _That should’ve been me in that bed with Scott! Not you?!_

“Isaac, calm down. It was just a prank Scott played on me.” Stiles said, while he rolled his eyes. “Jeez man, get a grip. You’re man crush is leaking all over the place.”

 _‘Oh. Oh thank god. Weird though. Wait, he knows?’_ Isaac thought as he went over what Stiles had just said. Stiles hid his smirk behind his hand as he pretended to yawn.

“Let me ask you, how much do you remember from truth or dare?” Stiles asked.

Isaac thought hard and could barely remember much more than Erica singing in a corset that looked vaguely familiar. “Erica...singing?”

‘ _Ah, just as I thought, that monkshood vodka really does affect the wolves memory greatly.’_ Stiles thought as he mentally sighed. ‘ _all that nudging for nothing’_

“Well that’s just too bad for you then. Because you and Scott did things together. We all nudged you guys together, we all know about your infatuation with him.  Allison didn’t even mind. In fact she seemed more than okay with it” Stiles said with a chuckle, then sank lower onto his bed and into a more comfortable position.

‘ _He has to be lying. But his heart didn’t blip, and he’s not showing any signs that he’s lying. Holy Shit. I did things with Scott and not even remember?!’_ Isaac thought as he died a little on the inside. ‘ _I can’t believe this is my life. Wait, maybe this is a half lie. Maybe Stiles is just joking around, he didn’t even say what we did. For all I know all we did was imitate each other.’_

“I call bullshit. I don’t remember any of that, and even if we did do something, wouldn’t they remember any of it? What did we even do anyways? Make bad impressions?” Isaac said rather sardonically.

“Ah, let me refresh your memory a little then? Let me see.. You guys kissed, for a good while. He stripped in front of you.. and I think that was it really.” Stiles said thoughtfully.

Isaac’s mouth dropped. _How. How did I manage to forget that?!_

“Cheer up Curly, chances are he doesn’t remember either. You get a second chance at your first kiss with him” Stiles says with a sleepy wink. “Now if that is all, please turn off the light on your way out so I can enjoy the soreness from sex” Stiles cackled.

Isaac, dejectedly turned off the light and slipped out the window.

~~~~~~~~~~

When Stiles woke up, he felt even stronger. He could feel the limits of his strength, and he could most certainly feel his bladder feeling like it was close to erupting. So close that he feared he would’ve wet the bed if he didn’t wake up.

He jumped out of bed and rushed into the bathroom and released the dam of that was his bladder into the toilet. _Ahhhh..... Now to face another day of school._

Stiles went back into his room after his morning routine and dug through his dresser. _Shit. I forgot to do laundry. Fml._

After a good while of searching, he eventually found a shirt in the back of his closet. It was a crimson deep v-neck shirt that he would wear if he ever decided to try his luck at getting laid at Jungle, but when he bought it back then it didn’t exactly suit him so it remained in the back of his closet. But now? Now it just made him look like he one of the hunky guys from jungle. And ‘ _wait a second, is it me or do I look even more attractive today? I’m practically oozing attractiveness, like what the fuck? God I hope this doesn’t make it more awkward at school_ ’he thought as he pulled on his jeans and shoes from the day before. Then gather his things.

 _But before I leave for school..._ He carried his hamper of clothes downstairs and tossed his clothes in the washing machine, threw some detergent in and set it to wash and left for Allure.

~~~~~

“Why am I practically oozing sexiness?!” he stage shouted at Roxy who was sipping a latte by the counter.

“Ah.. You got laid?” she snarked.

“Yea, but I thought the attractiveness stopped at a certain point?! How am I supposed to not be that big of a deal if I look like this?!”

“It does, and who wouldn’t want to ooze sexiness? Also what you’re oozing is not sexiness. It’s confidence. And as you should know, confidence is sexy. By the way, did you remember to put on some lotion or oil?” she said without looking up from her crossword as she sipped her beverage.

_Ah. I knew I forgot something today.._

“Here.” Roxy said as she, went beneath the counter, and came back with a sample size bottle of lotion. “Put that on, buy a coffee, and get out.” She said with a point blank kind of look.

He did as was told, and was soon driving into the school’s parking lot, sipping on his own strongly hazelnut-scented latte. _Psh.. Confidence._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! it was Isaac :P  
> Comment and Kudos please!


	21. Amanda, Pizza, Derek?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> read the title, then again that probably doesn't help.. sooo read the chapter :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started writing this chapter this morning, then i had to go to a wedding, and i just started continuing the chapter when i came back. But i also have an examination tomorrow. I'm starting to believe fanfiction really does want me to die, or fail at life.
> 
> gonna post a warning on the actual summary, because i'm really quite tired of seeing people unsubscribe, due to probably hetero-sex and not sticking with only Derek/Stiles scenes.

As Stiles rolled into school, he noticed a small crowd circling around the front steps, and that the pack trying to clear it out. That meant Derek was probably in the middle of it. Stiles sighed as he parked in a nearby spot, grabbed his stuff and jogged over to the crowd to help out.

“Hey! What’s going on here?” he shouted over the crowd. He really only expected to get the pack’s attention, but what he got instead was the entire crowd turning their heads and looking at him. More like staring really. _Creepy.._

He heard the thoughts and whispers pulsing through the crowd, most of which were saying his name, or ‘there he is!’ or even ‘he’s so sexy/dreamy today’.

As he stepped closer to the crowd, they parted like the red sea for him, and man! did that feel kind of awesome for Stiles. When Stiles reached in the middle where he expected tall, dark and broody; he got Amanda. To which he gave a raise of his eyebrow.

“H-hey Stiles” Amanda greeted, and to her credit, barely blushed.

“You seem to have gotten a lot of friends really fast, Mandy” Stiles said, with his eyebrow still raised.

“Actually no, can we talk about this without the crowd?” Amanda pleaded, while looking around at all the spectators.

“I’ll try to do what I can.” Stiles started. “Everyone! Listen up! Amanda and I need to talk, and you guys need to move to your lockers and mind your own business.. please.” Stiles said loudly.

‘ _Psh like that’ll work’_ thought Jackson.

“Well?” Stiles said with an undertone of Lydia’s type of influence.

The crowd slowly but surely began to disperse and went inside. Though instead of muttering and complaints, he heard ‘ _aww he’s so cute when he commands us’_ and ‘ _I’m curious, but I’ll give him privacy’_.

After a while, only Stiles, Amanda, and the pack were left.

“Wow. Stilinski, you’re very hot today” Erica said with a predator smile, next to Boyd.

“Where did you even get a shirt that fits you that well? Without my help? Also, good work commanding the crowd.” Lydia said.

“I take offence to that. I can totally buy my own clothing. Also, I learnt from the best” Stiles replied to Lydia with a smile.

“Stilinski.” Jackson said, whilst staring directly into his eyes. _God damn he looks good. Don’t look at the rest of him Jacks, it’ll make it worse for you._

“Hey, that shirt finally fits you properly!” Danny said with glee.

“Ha! I knew you couldn’t have bought that on your own!” Lydia said with an accusatory point of her finger.

“Ha, excuse you, I only asked his opinion after I had already bought it” Stiles said with a sassy look.

“Well, I think he fits in it really nicely. The colour of his shirt really makes his skin tone stick out though.” Allison commented from the side.

“Yea, our little red riding hood” Boyd said with a smirk.

“Bitch please, I’m the hoodest red rider, that ain’t so little.” Stiles joked. Amanda coughed out loud from beside him. A hint of arousal wrapped around her.

“...Okay then. I didn’t need to know that” Isaac commented, when he noticed her scent.

“Wait what?” Scott asked. ‘ _Bless his potato-ness’_ thought Stiles.

“Um... can we talk alone now?” Amanda asked shyly.

“well, the crowd isn’t here, and these guys are my trusted friends so, yea, anything you want to say, you can say in front of them. So what was up with that crowd just now?” Stiles said and asked.

“I really have no idea, after yesterday” she blushed, “I woke up later, took a shower and everything was normal. Then this morning my dad dropped me off, and as I walked up the stairs, more and more people started crowding around me asking me all sorts of questions.” She said, possibly even redder than before.

“What kind of questions?” Allison asked.

“Questions about me and Stiles’ date...” She said as she hid behind her bag.

“Care to elaborate?” Lydia asked.

“Umm. Uh. How far me and Stiles went, how big he is, what he likes, what he looks like under his clothes..” She replied, cringing a little.

“Oh. Wow. Our school mates sure have no boundaries do they?” Isaac commented.

“So what are the answers to those?” Erica asked, creeping closer towards her.

“Erica!” Danny reprimanded. “I could have answered most of those for you. Why bother ask her? I thought we were friends longer!”

“Wait. What?” Stiles asked, cocking an eyebrow up. “Oh do, tell.”

Danny smirked in response.

“Danny, no need for UST here, put that away.” Jackson said, in what Stiles thought was jokingly, until Jackson thought ‘ _I’ll find out later when Stiles isn’t around’._

“Like you’re one to talk” muttered Scott, face hidden behind Allison’s hair. Allison giggled. Jackson glared. Everyone else smiled creepily.

“Stiles.. your friends are creeping me out. Look, I’ll see you later alright?” she said while she adjusted her clothes. Then whispered in his ear “I put my number in your pocket, if you ever want to text or call, for anything.” Then walked up the stairs, clutching her bag in front of her chest.

After a beat, the pack descended on him like, like..well, like a pack of wolves. But Stiles being the tormenter he is, threw Isaac to the information hungry wolves, and left them to speculate what exactly had happened on his and Amanda’s date.

~~~~~

The rest of the day went rather normal (sort of), he noticed he didn’t have any terrible teachers that were out to kill him via detention this semester, and the pack had left him mostly alone. Except for the few questionable thumbs ups he got from some of the guys, and the looks of incredibility from the girls. In thought form that was basically ‘way to go!’ and ‘you got some balls kid.’, Stiles did not preen. He didn’t!

Amanda on the other hand, had to be rescued a few times from the fellow inquisitive minds of the school. After the third time, Stiles made an announcement in the cafeteria, to stop asking questions about him from other people, and if they wanted to know more about him, they had to ask him straight to his face.

Needless to say, his newly acquired sexiness boost from his confidence, drove the few brave souls away once a few feet away from in front of him. It wasn’t like he even minded answering any of their questions. They just, didn’t have the balls to ask him.

When school ended, Stiles took his sweet time walking around the hallways and waiting for someone to ask him something. They never did. So he drove by a pizzeria, picked up a pizza for himself and one for his dad, and went home.

~~~~~

-call connected-

“Hey dad, when’s your shift over?”

“Oh, okay. I was just calling to let you know I got us pizza for dinner.”

“Was that cheer really necessary?”

“Well yours is vegetarian, so don’t be so smug.”

“No I’m not trying to kill you!”

“If you buy a burger or something equally greasy, I will know. I have eyes all over this town. Your Sheriff power got nothing on me.”

“love you too, I’ll leave it in the oven for you”

“Bye dad”

-call disconnected-

~~~~~

“You should lock your window sometimes”

Stiles jumped from his room's doorway, where he currently balanced his pizza in one hand, and a big bottle of mountain dew in the other, and a bag of chips in his mouth. Stiles switched his light on, and there lounging in his bed, as though he belonged there, was Derek over-expressive eyebrows Hale.

“Yea, well even if I did, you’d probably break it. It’s like you don’t even know a door is.” Stiles said, dropping the chips on top the pizza, and closing the door with his foot.

“Of course I do. You just closed one.” Derek said with his hand behind his head.

“Har-di-har har. Good one. How long have you been lazing there?” Stiles retorted, as he placed his food on his computer table.

“From when you were on your phone with the Sheriff.” Derek said, as he turned on his side to look at Stiles.

Stiles made the mistake of looking at him directly.

Derek was dressed in his sinfully tight jeans which was a bit below his waist, so it showed off a smidge of pubic hair, and that god! Sexy V shape on his pelvis; a white Henley that was currently bunched up a little, so it showed a glimmer of skin, which didn’t help, since it revealed a dark patch of a treasure trail heading to the small patch of pubes.

Which, wait a minute.

“Dude, I’ve seen you shirtless all the time, and you never have any body hair.” Stiles said, and shit, his no brain to mouth filter was back or gone again. Whichever.

 Derek quirked his eyebrow, then as he slowly parsed through what Stiles just said with no tact, sat up and pulled his shirt down, whilst blushing furiously.

Stiles was too embarrassed he had said that at all and could not keep his thoughts straight enough to hear any thoughts at this point in time.

“I..I usually have it waxed off.” Derek admitted, as he looked away to the window and scratched the back of his head.

“Dude. You wax? Wait, I’m getting off topic. Why are you here?” Stiles said.

“....” Derek looked down. ‘ _I heard you slept with this girl named Amanda, and I thought I should let you experience life before I made my move...I can’t say any of that to him, he’d think I’m creepy.’_ “I came to congratulate you on losing your virginity” Derek grunted.

Without meaning to, Stiles started to smile at what he heard Derek think.

 _‘Great now he thinks I’m glad he lost his virginity to someone that isn’t me’_ thought Derek darkly. Derek was now adorning his signature scowl.

“Thanks? I think?” Stiles said confusedly.

“Was it as good as you thought it’d be?” Derek said, with his jaw clenched tight. A sickly green aura began to ooze from him.

“Well, it went much better than I thought it’d be, I didn’t fail badly, and we both got an orgasm” Stiles bragged. Derek prickled.

“Well good for you.” Derek growled out. Then got up and started to tie his boots on. Stiles watched as the sickly green mingle with blood red.

It took Stiles a moment to realise what each colour meant, and how deep each emotion was.

“Derek... wait.” Stiles said complacently.

Derek paused, then looked over his shoulder.

“Want to watch a movie with me? I got some pizza, chips and a soda we can share, and I’m pretty sure we don’t spend a lot of time bonding with each other, even though I’m in your pack and you’re my Alpha, and if I had learnt anything from all those books, we all need to spend time with you so our connection to the pack stays strong.” Stiles said, or rather, reasoned out for him.

Derek smiled, he genuinely god damned smiled at him. “Sure..I’d like that” he said softly, and just like that all the jealously and anger that was exuding from him dispersed, and was replaced with a sweet scented pink.

“Then take off your boots and get comfortable, we’re going on an epic journey in the world of the Hobbit.” Stiles said, as he carried the food and his laptop over to his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, Kudos, Suggestions?!


	22. Movie with Derek, Dreams.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um.. yea continuation of the last chapter where Derek got invited to watch a movie on Stiles laptop. Unexpected things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sooooo sorry. I was supposed to have this chapter out on christmas, but i was stuck under 1k words.. This chapter is slightly shorter, and i'm still going through a bit of a writer's block, but i'm supposed to post a next chapter later on tonight...or early monday morning like..3am-ish? Scratch that.. My data on my phone finished. So I wouldn't be able to post until after 6am

“I don’t know why we’re even watching this.” Grunted Derek, with slightly scrunched up eyebrows. _The books were much more vivid than this._

“Well, I haven’t seen it yet. Wait you read it?” Stiles replied from beside him “You can read?!” Stiles said in fake astonishment.

Derek rolled his eyes. “Of course I read. With books, I can always stop and continue whenever and wherever I want. But movies? Well it’s hard to watch something when you were living in the woods with no electricity.”

“And now you have electricity and a big ass plasma screen! You can totally start again” Stiles exclaimed from beside him.

“maybe..” Derek said under his breath.

After a moment of pause, Stiles clicked the spacebar on the computer and continued the movie.

As the movie continued, Derek and Stiles made their way through the food they had, and slowly relaxed as they got enraptured by the sights on the screen.

“Stiles..? How are we supposed to share the Mountain Dew if there are no cups?” Derek asked softly beside his ear which sent a slight shiver down his back.

“R-right.. umm You could always go down and get one?” Stiles replied.

“That’s a bit rude to the guest” joked Derek.

“Yea, well you climbed through the window, I don’t think you’re exactly considered a ‘guest’” Stiles said, with a one handed air quote.

Derek glared, but he didn’t get up. Instead he opened the bottle and put his lips on it and took a big gulp.

“You did NOT just do that! Oh my god, you’ve contaminated my bottle of soda with your cooties!” Stiles shouted in shock, then proceeded to hit his pillow into Derek’s face multiple times.

Derek laughed. “I guess the whole bottle is mine now then” Derek said with a smirk.

Stiles scowled and glared at Derek, snatched the bottle out of his hand then took a long gulp of the mountain dew, all the while locking eyes onto Derek’s. ’ _Ha! Take that sourwolf’_ Stiles thought.

Derek didn’t even think anything. But Stiles could sense the heat of the room flicker for a moment before Derek looked away.

“What’s the matter? Cat got your tongue?” Stiles said jokingly as he put the bottle on the floor.

Derek pushed him in retaliation, then growled “Just continue the movie.” Then continued to look determinately at the screen.

 

By the time the movie was over, Derek was asleep.

Before the movie ended Derek had slept with Stiles...next to him.

Derek was currently stretched out on Stiles’ bed, his arm kept a hold onto Stiles..while he was sleeping. _‘Wow. how you phrase it really makes a big difference doesn’t it?’_ thought Stiles, as he looked beside him at the sleeping figure.

Derek Magic Eyebrows Hale was currently lying on his stomach with his legs towards the head of the bed. His clothes were scrunched up from moving in the duration of the movie, and an arm was wrapped comfortable around Stiles’ waist. Not that Stiles really minded, he didn’t even do it when he was awake, and he was pretty sure Derek couldn’t be held accountable for that. Although, he supposes it’s something Derek’s subconscious wanted to do. But Stiles is still a little blurry on the theories and aspects of Psychology.

Derek began to mumble in his sleep.

‘ _Aw, how cute’_ thought Stiles, then a sheen of sweat began to appear on Derek’s forehead, as his previously peaceful face morphed into one of fear.

‘ _No, NO!’_ Stiles heard the sound of a doors being hit repeatedly.

‘ _Help!’,_ The breaking of glass.

 _‘Derek!!’_ A female’s voice shouts out.

 _‘Somebody! Please! It hurts!’_ A young boy’s voice.

Stiles became alarmed, when he heard the screams and sounds coming from all around him that he quickly assessed his surroundings. He didn’t see anything out of the ordinary, he was still in his room, and Derek was beside him. So that meant all that he was hearing, was coming from Derek’s mind.

“Derek.” Stiles said as he gently shook his shoulder. Derek’s face contorted in pain.

“Derek, come on dude, wake up, you’re having a nightmare!” Stiles said with increasing urgency. The screaming became louder, tears began to flow from Derek.

“DUDE WAKE UP!” Stiles shouted with finality as he slapped Derek in the face.

 ~~~~~

The forest was quiet, as Stiles slowly treaded through the trees looking for his way back to the main road. There was no sound of any woodland creatures or insects, and he saw neither hide nor hair of anything. All he heard was the gentle crunching of his footsteps as he walked over the dead leaves and his breathing.

Stiles faintly wondered what he was even doing in the forest, when he begun to smell smoke.

‘ _Maybe it’s some campers? They could tell me the way out’_ thought Stiles, as he followed the scent to an old nature trail.

As Stiles continued following the old path through the brush, he saw light in the distance. As he saw the light he went into a light jog towards it, but stopped dead still when the trees opened up to reveal that the smell of smoke wasn’t from a campfire. It was the Hale house on fire. _Fuck._

 

Stiles ran towards the house looking for a way to help. He saw people he didn’t recognize screaming towards someone through the windows as the fire engulfed their bodies. He saw in detail as their skin began to char, and turn into strips that curled in on themselves.

The tears and fear in their eyes, as they screamed in pain from the burn of the flames.

‘ _Why isn’t there anyone helping them?!’_ Stiles thought aggressively, as he ran to the front door and attempted to open it. But every time he reached for the door knob he found himself a few feet away. He tried to kick the door down, but it didn’t even budge, not even with his supernatural strength could he make a dent in the door. He found that the windows could break, but he couldn’t pass through, and when he looked through them, he finally realised that this wasn’t his pack’s home. This wasn’t even real. This was Derek’s memories, or rather, his nightmare.

When Stiles made the connections and turned around, he finally saw who everyone was shouting out to.

There, a few yards away was a young boy with dark hair, and green eyes. It was a young Derek Hale.

But more importantly, in the shadows of the tree, he could see the figure of someone with blonde hair and a manic grin. Kate.

‘ _What kind of sick fuck would light a house full of people, and hide nearby to watch?!’_ thought Stiles, hands clenching into fists by his side.

He knew he couldn’t really change anything in his dreams, but he could damn well try.

He took out his cell phone and called the police. He was actually surprised it worked in Derek’s nightmare, and as soon as he hung up the phone he could hear the fire fighters and the police coming down the road. He momentarily watched as he saw a younger version of his father wrap a blanket around a shivering and pale Derek. f

 

Stiles rushed to where he had last glimpsed Kate, and was soon face to face with her shit eating grin.

“Why Stiles, haven’t you grown up in all the right places?” Kate said as her eyes roamed over his body.

“You can see me?” Stiles asked, perplexed, because none of the people in the house could.

“Come now, you’re smarter than that.” Kate said as she pulled a crossbow out of nowhere.

‘ _Where the heck was she keeping that?’_ thought Stiles.

“You’re dead. You shouldn’t even be here, this should have been resolved a long time ago.” Stiles said barely holding onto his rage.

“Ah, but see, that’s the thing. I am dead, which is exactly why I’m here.” Kate laughed out.

“Holy shit, you’re a ghost?! I can’t believe ghosts are real, I have got to tell Scott!” Stiles blurted out in excitement, momentarily forgetting his anger.

The forest around them dimmed considerably.

“Yes. You see, it explains why I’m here. But how are you here?” she points her crossbow at him, “How are you linked with Derek’s dreams?” Kate asked. Suddenly Stiles was in chains in a dungeon, which.. seriously? The tunnels near the Hale house again? Geez, talk about a one trick pony.

“It’s none of your concern.” Stiles said, from his place on the wall.

“Ah, that’s where you’re wrong. I may be dead, but I’m still a hunter.” She says as attaches electrodes onto his body. “So tell me, how. Did you get here by magic?” she asked.

“Fuck you psycho bitch!” Stiles replied. An intense shock ran through Stiles body, rendering him unable to breath for a moment.

 _‘God damn, this hurts like a bitch even in a dream.’_ Thought Stiles.

“Hurts huh. Now are you going to answer the question?” She says patiently.

“Go choke on your blood. Oh wait! That’s how you died isn’t it.” Stiles said as he laughed mirthlessly. The voltage increased, and he screamed in excruciating pain

 “Answer the question boy!” Kate shouted then zapping him with another dose of electricity.

“Fuck you.” Stiles said as he began to fade into black from the exertion to stay awake.

“Fine then, have your nap, but when you open your eyes we’re continuing this conversation” Kate said, as she walked away.

~~~~~

Stiles woke up with a start in bed. The morning light which seeped through his window momentarily blinded him, and made him have a moment of confusion. He wasn’t all too sure as to why he woke up startled, nor why he expected to feel Derek still next to him. But when he felt the space that he was sure Derek was in earlier and found it was still warm, he couldn’t help but have a grin on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Kudos? Suggestions?
> 
> Ooh... seems i finally figured out an enemy to have in this story? maybe for a short run, long run, depends on the direction i figure i want to go


	23. Dream World arc, part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles opens his eyes after his encounter with kate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, i know i should've posted this way earlier, but my data bundle on my phone finished on me, so i had no internet in the am. then i had to go to work :/
> 
> Sorry it's so short, i got caught up reading a Dan Brown novel, and i didn't want to leave you hanging ^^"
> 
> Also. Still battling the never ending Writers block D:

Stiles soon got up to the scent of freshly brewed coffee, frying bacon and eggs, amongst the quiet whispers of conversation occurring in the kitchen.

He groaned as he slid his legs over the side of the bed and got to his feet.

As he walked across the hallway and into the bathroom, he couldn’t help but think that there was something wrong. That something wasn’t right since he woke up, and it had been tickling at the back of his mind.

He pushed it aside as he felt the sweet relief from emptying out his bladder, then took up his toothbrush from the rack and proceeded to brush his teeth.

‘ _Why are there three toothbrushes?_ ’ Stiles wondered, as he looked down at the rack. ‘ _Did one of the pack come by?’_

After he rinsed his mouth, he took a quick shower and headed back into his room. Only, it wasn’t his room, well it was his room, but it wasn’t. On his shelf which usually held some of his and his mom’s favourite books, were now a few trophies which were strangely for either lacrosse or for some kind of academic excellence. Next, was the fact that the few things he had collected as presents from the pack, a trinket here and there, were all missing. But the strangest thing was, there was a picture of himself and his mom and dad on his table, that looked very recent, judging by the number on the birthday cake in the picture which he was blowing out, about a few months recent.

‘ _Great, it’s either there is a shape shifter in my house, or something maybe equally terrifying’_ Stiles thought as he put on some clean clothes, which was strange since he didn’t recall putting the clothes into the dryer. _At least they did the laundry for me._

 

When he got downstairs he paused a bit before the doorway to the kitchen and was greeted by the sight of his dad at the stove cooking pancakes like he usually did when he was there in the morning, and when Stiles wasn’t awake to tell him no bacon nor whole eggs. So there wasn’t anything strange at all, until he heard his mom’s voice singing along with some oldies tune from the radio.

Just around the corner where his previous spot at the doorway blinded him from, sat a young woman of her early forties. She had brunette hair and honey coloured eyes, pale freckled skin, and a laugh like a child. She was undoubtedly Stiles’ mother. Only he knew it was impossible, and it couldn’t happen. But the prior knowledge had done nothing to buffer the impact of seeing her so happy, so alive, so... not dead.

“Good morning Gen” she said cheerfully, then pointed to a plate on the table, “Breakfast?”

“...”

“Genim?” she said then let out a sigh “Do you still want me to refer to you as Stiles? Come on, I don’t know why you insist on such a strange name, come eat your breakfast while it’s warm” she coaxed.

“I prefer Stiles, it’s more pleasant on the ears” came Stiles automatic reply. It was an old argument they used to have back when she was alive.

“Whatever you say..Stiles.” John said amusedly, as he put a stack of pancakes in front of Stiles,  ”Just eat your food” he continued.

 

As Stiles ate, he couldn’t help but wonder what else was different, asides from the fact that his mother sat in a chair an arm’s length away, doodling numbers on a Sudoku game in the paper in a careless manner while singing with the radio; and that he was apparently a lacrosse hero and an academic genius.

As he continued to finish his food, a doggy door pushed itself inwards from the kitchen door and in came a dark brown coated Labrador dog. _We have a doggy door? We have a dog??_

Stiles looked at the dog for a good while, before it trod up to him and lay his head on Stiles lap, silently begging for food.

Stiles took a strip of bacon from his plate and was about to give it to the dog when his father interrupted him.

“Stiles. I told you before not to feed Scott anything greasy. It messes with his digestive system and gives him diarrhoea.” The Sherriff warned.

‘ _Scott?!’_ thought Stiles, as he took a better look at the dog beside him. As the piece of bacon still dangled from his finger ‘Scott’ nabbed it from his hand and quickly trotted off to where apparently his water dish and food pan were, and ate it, all the while his tail swished left to right happily. ‘ _Are you kidding me?’_ thought Stiles.

“Genim! He literally just warned you not to feed Scott bacon. I am so not cleaning up after him.” Hope chastised.

“Um, it’s alright, I’ll suffer the consequences of my actions” Stiles replied. _Jesus, fall asleep watching the Hobbit and everything has changed._

“I’ll hold you to it. Now I got to go for my shift at the station, so I’ll see you two tonight alright?” John said, as he put his dishes into the sink and kissed Hope on the cheek. “Love you” he said over his shoulder, as he went out the front door.

 

“So who are you?” _and why can’t I hear what you’re thinking?_ Stiles immediately asked his Not!Mother in a nonchalant manner.

“the person who gave birth to you and raised you” she quipped with a quirk of her eyebrow, then took a sip of her milk tea. “my turn for a question. How goes you and Danny?” she asked with a grin.

“Me and Danny? There’s nothing going on between us” Stiles choked

“Sure there isn’t, which is why he sent you flowers” She smiled and pointed at the vase of flowers on the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, comments, Suggestions? 
> 
> Seriously... Suggestions will help me write D: even if it's things i wont use, it'll let me think of alternatives


	24. Dream World arc, part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation from the short chapter i posted the other day...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, i confused the hell out of you.. i received a good number of "WTF?!" comments the other day, so i'm actually typing this at work to clarify what happened
> 
> HAPPY NEW YEARS!
> 
> also i'm posting this now because there is a possibility i won't be able to post on sunday.. so.. yea

 

 

"Why would he even send me roses???" Stiles asks, as he looked at the very full vase,  clearly very confused.

"hmm  maybe because you figured out you didn't really like Lydia that way, and started dating Danny like a year ago?" Hope replied, "Are you feeling alright Gen? Do you have a cold, a fever? Hit your head?" she questioned him, as she felt his head for a temperature with a concerned look on her face.

Stiles flail ed her warm tender hands away.  I must not be fooled. 

"I'm fine, now can you st op touching me??" Stiles said frustrated.

' Everything about her is exactly as I remember and how I thought she'd be like if she was still alive? What the hell? This is making it really hard to not fall for this trap. I guess I just have to act the part, shouldn't be too hard, I am smart and athletic now. But if I'm here, where's Derek? Was it even Derek who slept beside him this morning?'  Stiles thought, he couldn't rule out the possibility that Derek wasn't here and that it was Scott the dog, that was on his bed this morning. 

"Geez, a boy turns eighteen, and he's suddenly too old to have his mother take care of him" she said exasperatingly with a very audible sigh and a hand to her forehead.

Stiles couldn't help but stifle a laugh, for a fake impression of his mother, she was pretty good. Which only made his heart wrench in pain at the thought that he would have to say goodbye to her again. He supposed it was time to go find out what else was different in this world.

~~~~~

PuppyEyes#1  (11:37a.m.):  Yo dude,  wna cum  ovr 2 play some Halo?

PuppyEyes#1  (11:40a.m): Dude? u still sleeping?

PuppyEyes# 2 (11:42a.m.): Scott invited me to play with you two, is that alright?

PuppyEyes#1 (11:42a.m.): Invited Isaac 2 cum play as well

PuppyEyes# 2 (11:43a.m.): I'm taking your silence as a yes

PuppyEyes#1  (12:11p .m.): Dude Isaac is here, we're  strting w/o u, wake up already!

PuppyEyes# 2 (12:19 p .m.): Is this some kind of ploy to get me and Scott together???

PuppyEyes#1  (12:42a.m.)  Incoming call

-you have one missed call-

PuppyEyes#1  (12:43p .m.): Dude why aren't you picking up? r u mad @ me or  smthing ?

GM (12:51p.m.): Have you seen Derek? I have some questions I want answers to, reply as soon as you get this.

PuppyEyes#1  (12:54p.m.): Stiles! Wake up! 

PuppyEyes#1  (12:55p.m.): Were  hving pizza w/o u dude

PuppyEyes#1  (12:55p.m.):  wut did I even do? 

PuppyEyes# 2  (12:56p.m.): Why aren't you answering anyone's texts?? Are you okay? I'm trying to calm down  scott .

GM (12:59p.m.): Stiles. I do  not appreciate being kept waiting. 8minutes are more than enough time for you to send out a quick yes or no.

PuppyEyes#1  (1 :00p .m.)  Incoming call

-you have  thre e missed calls -

 Huntress  (1:02p.m.): Hey Stiles, are you alright? did Scott do something to make y ou mad at him? just send him a text or return his calls, he's freaking out over the phone.

G M  (1:07p.m.):  Stilinski ! If you do not return my texts right this minute, I will drive over to your house and  turn you into a toad!

GM   (1:09p.m.)  Incoming call

-you have four missed calls-

GM  (1:10p.m.): You are so lucky I don't have all the ingredients for that spell right now.

Huntress   (1:11p.m.): Ar e you even awake Stiles? 

V.B.  (1:13p.m.): Have you seen Derek anywhere ? I'm at the house but I don't smell a recent trace of him.

PuppyEyes#2  (1:21p.m.) Everyone is saying you're not replying to any of our texts. They are  gonna be  soooo pissed if you're really just asleep somewhere.

~~~~~

Scott tumbled through the door of Stiles room at  2:13p.m. with the rest of the pack on his trail. He was worried since he didn't respond to any of his texts or calls throughout the entire day. E ven when Stiles was mad at him, he'd at lest text him that he was mad at him. Even if  he didn't know what he did wrong.

When he entered the room, he was greeted by the sight of Derek and Stiles on the bed, with a sleeping laptop in front of them.  Dude. So you were sleeping this whole time?? with Derek??? Jackson  soo owes me ten bucks.

Scott coughed loudly in an attempt to gently wake up Stiles, but he didn't move.  

The others filed into the room, and saw a similar sight. All their thoughts were on the bets they either won or lost. At least until they noticed that they didn't smell any kind of sexual activity in the room. Then they tried waking both of them up through various methods, but when nothing worked, they started to get really worried. Especially when a bucket of cold water was dumped on them and  they didn't even twitch.

"What's wrong with them?" asked Isaac

" I don't know, but it can't be anything good" said Scott.

"No! Don't detach them, who knows what affects will happen!" warned Lydia, when Erica tried to move them .

"But they're wet!" Erica retaliated.

" We should probably call Deaton" Boyd surmised.

They all nodded in agreement.

Deaton arrived a few minutes later holding a few crystals, and some herbs.

"Okay, will everyone please step out of the room and give us  some privacy. Lydia you can stay and be my assistant." Deaton said calmly and coolly.

Lydia nodded, as she took the herbs from him.

After a basic number of tests Deaton had everyone come back in.

"It appears, that they are asleep.." he said.

""We can already see that"  snarked Jackson.

Lydia shut him up with a glare.

"What I meant was, that they appear to be sleeping, but in reality, they are in a form of a coma. It may be possible that their spirits are not even in their bodies at this point in time, but I will need to do a more thorough test to find out what happened."  Deaton concluded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos, comments, suggestions?
> 
> Layout may be a bit strange, because the pc i'm typing this on doesn't have office on it, so i was typing it using skydrive's document app


	25. Dream World arc, part 3: Derek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek wakes up. Stiles has some fun with his new situations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. school starts back today/tomorrow. lets see if i have enough time to update as often again.  
> I swear, next time i post a story i should write all of it first D: so much writers block. -cringe-
> 
> This chapter is about 300 words shorter than usual. then again the last two chapter i had posted were 1k. So this is an improvement!

Derek woke up warm and pliant. The sheets beneath him were soft, and the blankets which surrounded him, had cocooned him in comfortable security. The birds he could hear were tuned out and dulled to the back of his mind, the pillow he was currently curled around was just the perfect size, and the scents that surrounded him were of pack and family. The lights though, could be less blinding and annoying.

“Derek! Derek! Wake up! You gotta drive me to school!” said a young girl’s voice, as small hands shook his sides.

“Seriously! We need to be at school by eight” joined in a teenage boy’s voice, followed with more shaking.

Derek grumbled and turned over onto his stomach and covered his head with a pillow. ‘ _That. That could also be less annoying.’_ He thought as he tried and failed to ignore their harassment.

“Go and ask Laura to drive you.” Derek grunted into the pillow below him.

“Laura can’t drive them, because she is late for her own work and Derek is doing nothing productive.” Said a peppy voice from the doorway, then with a quick tug, Derek’s blanket and pillow was removed from him. Leaving him vulnerable and cold and very blinded by the daylight streaming through his window.

“Nooooo! Laura! The light! Noooo” whined Derek from his spot on his bed.

Just as he was about to use another pillow to block out the light, it was snatched from right under him and tossed against the opposite wall, along with everything else that was on the bed.

‘ _It’s a conspiracy. Everyone is ganging up on me.’_ Derek thought grimly, as his younger siblings ran out the room.

 “Ugh, shirtless. Go put on a shirt and drive them to school, or I will drag you out this bed right now and make you do it in just your sweatpants.” Laura threatened.

“Can’t Cora go and do it? I know she’s been itching to drive since she got her license” Derek argued.

“I don’t want to subject our even younger siblings to Cora’s driving.” Laura deflected. “HEY!” came an offended cry from somewhere in the house. Laura continued as though she didn’t hear Cora’s outcry, “Now get. I have to be at work in ten minutes, and if I took them I’d be late, again.”

Derek begrudgingly threw his legs over the side of his bed and slumped over, and pressed the heels of his hands to his eyes to rub the sleep out his eyes.

“There, I’m up. Happy?” Derek scowled.

“Oh please, you make it look like I ask you to do this all the time little brother” Laura said as she walked out of the room and down the hall.

‘ _No, just once a week, almost always the day after I had a late night’_ thought Derek.

He looked to the opposite wall where his pillows and blankets lay, and contemplated to continue his sleep there.

“Don’t even think about it Derek!” Laura shouted from outside, then heard her drive start her car and drive away. Derek frowned.

~~~~~

Stiles spent the weekend in the bizarro-world he woke up in, collecting Intel from his parents, the local newspaper, the internet, and whoever was on ‘fake’ Stiles’ cell phone.

So far, he found that most of everyone he knew and was close to in the real world, were completely different now, or like in Scott’s circumstance, not even human anymore.

Scott was a dog; Allison was part-time dog walker; Isaac, apparently also a dog; Erica hospitalized from her Epilepsy; Mrs. McCall still married and a nurse; Danny was in love with him and was his boyfriend for a year; Jackson wasn’t a douche to him; Boyd was his best friend; and Lydia actually flaunted her intelligence.

In some weird twisted way, all of it made sense to him.

What was majorly convenient though, was that ‘this’ version of Stiles, was almost exactly the same as him, personality wise. Although ‘fake’ Stiles was a bit more of an achiever since he didn’t have to worry for his life from supernatural creatures of the night all the time.

Today though, today was the weekend, which meant he had to go back to school where he could see what else has changed, before he could go by Deaton’s and see if this Deaton is aware of anything supernatural. He really hoped this Deaton knew how to get him out of this predicament.

A welcome but sad change, was the fact that Stiles didn’t drive his baby to school in this world, he drove a Red Toyota Prius. Which he didn’t understand, because red painted cars, statistically, had a higher chance of being stopped and ticketed. But then his dad was the Sheriff, and he wasn’t too entirely sure if the Sheriff here had the same personality and attitude to his dad.

 

When he pulled up and got out of his car at school, he was instantly greeted and pulled into a hug by Danny.

“Did you like the roses?” Danny asked as he pulled back a little from Stiles.

“I’ll have you know that it adorns my dinner table and my mom loves it.” Stiles said from what he had practiced and prepared, for when he had to act as ‘fake’ Stiles at school.

“Glad you like it” Danny said and gave him a quick peck to the lips. Stiles was momentarily surprised by the act, but more distracted by the fact that his lips were soft and smelled of coconuts.

“Do you use coconut oil on your lips?” Stiles asked bluntly.

Danny laughed. “No, I use a coconut scented lip balm, why? Do you like it?” Danny said, and gave a smirk.

 _‘Well if I’m being his boyfriend, I might as well do what I want.’_ Thought Stiles.

“Yea. I do.” Stiles murmured and bit his lip, as he crept nearer to Danny and inched their face close together.

Danny looked at Stiles with a bit of surprise on his face, then hesitantly asked “Stiles, are you being serious with me, or joking again?”

Stiles crept even closer, barely an inch between their lips, and whispered “you decide.”

Danny inhaled quickly and moved forward, only to have Stiles dodge out of the way and already a few feet towards the school’s entrance.

“Stiles!” Danny shouted out indignantly.

“You were too slow!” Stiles said as he turned around and walked backwards.

Danny cursed at the floor and turned around on the spot to fix his composure before he followed after his boyfriend. But as he turned around his lips were suddenly enveloped by none other than his boyfriend’s own lips.

Stiles pressed his lips against Danny’s lips and licked at the seams of his mouth, while his hands moved down his back and grasped a handful of Danny’s ass, which made him gasp.

Stiles took advantage and licked into Danny’s mouth and explored the insides, running his tongue over his tongue and over his teeth and went back and nibbled on his lips. Danny moaned before he weakly kissed back and soon had their tongues pushing and sliding against each other between their mouths.

As soon as it began, it had ended. Stiles pulled back and was already on the way to the entrance.

“I’ll see you at lunch!” Stiles shouted over his shoulder, barely out of breath, while he himself was breathing heavily.

‘ _We have never kissed like that before, what happened over the weekend?’_ Danny thought as he looked at the tantalizing view of Stiles as he walked.

Danny had to ‘fix himself’ before he followed after. ‘ _If he kissed me like that more often, god knows I’d do anything for him’_ he thought.

As Stiles walked he realized he could still feel and smell arousal, and that he could hear Danny’s thoughts. This meant his powers worked here, maybe at a weaker state, but that could be rectified easily.

 

When it was lunch time, Stiles couldn’t help but mess with Danny a bit more, and had cornered him in the bathroom and teased the heck out of him.

Through that process, he found through Danny’s frantic thoughts, that they hadn’t gotten very intimate before. They usually stopping at kissing shirtless, and was also normally stopped by Stiles.

Which..was quite surprising for Stiles. So he opted to at least make this Danny feel as though their first act of intimacy was more than just a quickie or a blow job in the bathroom at school.

Okay so he was a romantic at heart, sue him.

 

“Hey, do you want to come over tonight?” Danny asked, reeking of barely restrained aousal. “My parents are out of town for the week, meet you there at six?”

“Sorry, I can’t make it” Stiles responded.

‘ _Well I can’t say I didn’t expect that.’_ Thought Danny glumly.

“I’ll come by at eight though, just got some stuff to do first” Stiles continued as he gave Danny a pat on the face and left for the cafeteria.

 

The rest of the day went by so normally, it was almost scary. His lunch table was almost exactly the same as reality, with the exception that Erica, Isaac and Scott weren’t there; and everyone was getting along with each other so well. It was so wrong, it made Stiles cringe whenever Jackson smiled at him. So wrong.

 

After school ended, Stiles took his time to walk through the hallways and collect what intel he could from nearby minds.

When he finally reached outside, he was greeted to the sight of a very familiar black Camaro and scruffy face of Derek Hale.

~~~~~

Alan Deaton put down his tools with a questioning hum.

“What? What happened to them?” Lydia asked from a few steps behind him.

“It appears, our young friend Stiles has somehow connected their minds together, but not through magic, and it is not sustained by choice” Deaton said as he looked into his glowing crystals.

“but.. how is that even possible?” Lydia asked as she looked at the apparatus and tried to make sense of their glow and the patterns they were making.

“It appears, Stiles isn’t as human as we thought he was.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.. i think i might end this story soon. Mostly because i'm losing hope in writing it, and this new arc i just put in it is almost like a new story? does that make sense? either way, it may or may not end anytime soon 
> 
> Comments, Kudos, Suggestions?
> 
> Also, i realise you guys loved the crack that was happening and Stiles' weirdness, but hey! some plot had to happen. It was actually planned from long ago (as in, it was actually planned to happen) But something happened, and hence it's happening like... FIFTEEN (15) chapters later than i wanted :|


	26. Dream World arc, part 4: the encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles encounters Derek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is really short...and late...I did say that school started back last week, this is all I wrote when i was procrastinating in my classes. Will try to upload a longer chapter in the weekend!

****

Derek leant against the side of the steadily warming exterior of his precious black Camaro, just by the front entrance, with the knowledge that nobody would tell him to move his car. Seeing as how there was all but one car in the parking lot, just about everyone had left the school compound already, all except the owner of that one lone red prius.

He was waiting for the annoying teenage boy that his parents had said was his younger brother.  ‘ _Who was taking forever to leave the locker room!_ ’ thought Derek impatiently, as he shifted his weight to his other leg.

He dug into his pants for his phone to send a quick text to his younger ‘brother’ Ryan, when he heard the sound of the front entrance door open.

‘ _Finally’_ he thought.

Only to be taken slightly aback, as the person who came out was decisively not Ryan, seeing as Ryan was a lean and short freshman who was still growing into his body. The person who came out the doors looked like he had been born with the perfect ratio of muscle tone to compliment his body, giving him a natural laid back yet athletic kind of appearance.

But the light pale skin mottled with a constellation of moles, big thin and supple lips, light almost amber( _or is that honey coloured?)_ eyes, coupled with a strangely infectious smile, which was currently aimed in his direction, gave the boy ( _man, teenager? Young adolescent, yes we’ll stick with young adolescent_ ) a kind of soft and beautiful appearance.

As a breeze blew by, Derek subtly took a sniff of the stranger and smelled the unmistakable scents of happiness, comfort, and home, mixed in with his own personal scent. It was strangely addictive, and if that scent originated from the stranger, then he couldn’t care less about how long his brother took.

‘ _Take as long as you possibly can’_ thought Derek, as the mysterious guy sauntered towards him.

 

As Stiles opened the door and spotted the familiar scruffy face of one Derek Hale, Alpha extraordinaire, he couldn’t help but feel so relieved and happy. Derek was dressed in his usual leather jacket, white Henley t-shirt, tight blue jeans, and black boots.

He wasn’t close enough to start listening to Derek’s thoughts, due to his weakened state. But that didn’t mean Stiles wasn’t cautious. He anticipated that everyone he knew from the real world may not be like how he know them, but he was touching Derek last when all this craziness started to happen. The major point? This Derek may or may not be the real Derek Hale, and to find out which one he was, he would have to initiate contact and react accordingly.

Stiles walked slowly and steadily with a smile plastered on his face as he headed towards Derek, and opened his inner mind so that he could begin to hear Derek’s thoughts.

 

”Hi there, are you waiting for someone?” Stiles asked innocently, smile still intact. Derek smiled at him as he started talk, but failed to come up with anything cohesive to say. “Do you need any help finding them?” Stiles continued.

‘ _Think Derek, Think! Use your head!’_ Derek chastised himself, groping for something to say.

Derek gave his best bedroom eyes that he could muster, and a smirk and replied “I was waiting for you, sexy” He said as casually as possible.

Stiles tried to stifle his laughter so he wouldn’t embarrass Derek, but the rising colour on his ears and the soft pink aura said that he had heard.

“Sorry, do I know you? You look remarkably similar to that guy on youtube who made a video of himself giving the camera a pedo bear smile.” Stiles choked out between laughs.

‘ _Great, so I made him laugh…at me.’_ Thought Derek, dourly.

“Wait, are you calling me a pedophile?” Derek asked, as the realization of what Stiles had said came across.

“Do you know how old I am?” Stiles asks cryptically.

‘ _Fuck! He’s a student here, not a sibling of someone. Holy shit, Laura is never going to let me live this down if Ryan finds out!’_ Derek thought.

“Oh my god, calm the fudge down dude, you can have your manic ‘preying upon high schoolers’ crises after you answer my question.” Stiles said exasperatedly.

“Don’t call me Dude.” Derek snapped.

“Really, is that what you took out of all that? Anyways, Do you know who I am?” Stiles asks.

“Did you get amnesia?” Derek replied back.

“No, now answer the question” Stiles said, as he touched Derek’s arm.

“No.” _but I’d like to._ Derek scowled, as he felt like he just said a lie when he answered.

Stiles hummed in deep thought.

“Well then” Stiles said, then grasped Derek’s hand. “My name is Stiles Stilinski and” Stiles had started, hoping an introduction may make this Derek realize he was in an alternate world.

“Sorry I’m late! It took a while to collect all the equipment and store them in the office. Finstock is so weird about where to place the balls.” Said a guy dressed in black as he pushed the door open as he rushed out.

“Aaaaand, that’s my cue to leave.” Stiles said as he looked at the short boy, who looked somewhat similar to Derek.

‘ _Damn it Ryan!’_ thought Derek, scowl forming on his face.

‘ _Derek has a brother? This is someone of the Hale family??’_ thought Stiles.

“Was I interrupting something?”Ryan asked with a  raised eyebrow.

Derek growled lowly, so that only Ryan could hear him.

“Nah, you weren’t interrupting. See you around Derek, Ryan” Stiles said, then walked off to his car.

“Weird.” Ryan said soon as he thought Stiles was out of range. “His scent changed completely, from when I passed him in the halls last week. And why do you smell like arousal?” he continued, then nudged Derek in his side, breaking his longing gaze at Stiles’ ass.

“Oh my God! You’re crushing on the Sheriff’s son!” Ryan stage whispered.

“No, I’m not. Wait, the sheriff’s son???” Derek replied.

“So you’re not glad that he’s legal then?” Ryan goaded.

“He is?” He said happily, then coughed and schooled his face back to disinterest. “I don’t care.” He continued.

“Oh, then you don’t care that he has a boyfriend then?” Ryan continued with a smirk.

Derek scowled and shoved Ryan’s things into the back seat, as his fangs began to lengthen.

“Just get in.” Derek angrily and slightly muffled, grunted at Ryan.

Ryan laughed as he popped open the passenger seat and climbed in 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, suggestions (seriously, is there nothing anyone wants to see more of? or of at all?), comments?


	27. Dream World arc, part 5: Starbucks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This half a chapter was meant to be with the chapter before..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be mad or upset, I had planned to post this chapter a few days ago, but i never really got the time to.  
> Plus i got side tracked by my tv shows... Ugh
> 
> Not saying that this is this week's chapter/update, because i'm to upload another chapter around midnight/later, hopefully it'll hit the 2k word standard

Stiles thought, discussed, and made a web of connections in his mind as he drove out of the school’s familiar parking lot, towards the center of the town where he assumed Allure still existed.

What he got indeed was a coffee shop, just…not the coffee shop he was expecting. What he got instead of Allure, was a Starbucks. And not a semblance of hope nor the potential, that his senior in all things supernaturally sex related, mentor Ms. Lily, aka Rox, worked nor even managed this… establishment.

He was so out of luck in this world, and only had a few hours left ‘til he was expected at Danny’s.

He considered going out back into town to see what else had changed or didn’t exist, when he heard a familiar voice a few tables away, out of view.

“Jacks! Seriously, I’m freaking out! One year. It has been a year and a few weeks since I’ve been dating him, and we’ve been going slow. And that was alright with me, but today, suddenly he’s going hyper speed! And! He’s planning to come over tonight!”

Stiles peered around the corner of where he stood, and yep. There sat Danny with his back towards him, talking with Jackson. Luckily Jackson didn’t spot him, as he quickly maneuvered his way to a table that hid him from their view.

“Calm down, I don’t see why you’re even freaking out” Jackson said while he simultaneously rolled his eyes, and fiddled with his phone. _Probably texting Lydia._

“Because!We might finally pass second base! And I’m sooooo ready Jacks, soooo ready. His sudden confidence is such a huge turn on. As in, I want to have sex. I need to have sex, hopefully multiple times in several different positions.” Danny confessed.

Jackson made a face, then said “I know we’re best friends, but T. M. I. man. T. M. I. and”

“Okay.” Danny startled at the sound of the voice. “Lets meet at your place at six instead of eight. We’ll need the time if you want to try several positions” Stiles said from just behind Danny, with an eyebrow raised, and a smirk on his face.

Danny turned around in shock and opened his mouth, but no reply came forth. Jackson’s mouth was slightly ajar as Stiles continued without a beat, “I’ll carry some clothes to stay for the night. I like to cuddle”.

After a moment Danny shook himself out of his stupor and asked “Wait, are you serious?”

‘ _You and the Stiles from this world have such a trusting relationship’_ thought Stiles.

“Well, do you have lube and condoms? Yes? I’ll see you later then, I have to go pack a bag” answered Stiles with a smile.

“Awww that’s so sweet” Jackson said sarcastically.

“Wait, you didn’t say if you’re serious or not!” Danny asked, or rather, pointed out.

Stiles winked at him, then replied “Guess you’ll have to find out later”, then walked off.

Before Stiles reached the door, he heard Jackson say “You’re right. His new confidence is _sexy”_.

Danny hit Jackson in the arm.

 

Stiles drove home soon after his encounter with Danny and Jackson at the Starbucks. He wasn’t lying about having to pack a bag. After his first time with Amanda, he knew what a hot mess it was and would be like to have sex. So he’d rather not be going home sweaty and grimy from sexual intercourse. Having sex and cuddling, then taking a shower, which doesn’t have to be in that order; sounded like a much better option.

He wasn’t all too sure if Danny had condoms and lube though. He wasn’t even sure if the other Stiles kept those things. But there was only one way to find out, and if anything he could just pop by the pharmacy and get some. It’s not like it costs all that much. This world’s Stiles’ wallet could definitely take a hit if need be.

 

As he got home, he parked his car in the driveway, quickly opened the front door with his key and rushed up to his room. He grabbed a slightly bigger backpack out of his closet and threw in a change of clothes and some toiletries. He dug through his bedside drawer and lo and behold. He didn’t have any lube in or condoms in there.

Unless this world’s Stiles was a more secretive pervert than the current one right now. Which meant that he must of hidden his stuff somewhere in the room.  

He quickly searched the room and almost gave up, until he saw a random piece of string sticking out of the floorboard near his bed. When he pulled it, the floorboard made a click, then slowly came off slightly off the floor.

‘ _Dang, I thought I was secretive. But this Stiles actually **made** a hidden compartment!’_ thought Stiles as he lifted the board up fully and was greeted with the sight of a tube of heating lube, variations of condoms (bareback, ribbed, wet’n’wild, among the few), and even a number of dildos.

 _‘huh. Who’d a thought. Even in this world I’m a adventurous’_ thought Stiles as he picked up a long neon green dildo. Which he promptly dropped after it began to buzz in his hand.

‘ _correction. Not a dildo. It’s a vibrator’_ thought Stiles.

Stiles continued to stare at it for a moment, then put it onto his growing pile on the bed. He wasn’t sure if Danny was a bottom or top, and he didn’t care. He wasn’t going to be the catcher for Danny in this world. At least, not this time. After all, Danny did think his ‘new’ confidence was sexy. So Stiles might as well show him how confidence he really and truly was.

Just as Stiles packed the dildos and was about to put the condoms and lubes into his bag, he heard a cough from his doorway.

“Stiles. I think we should have a talk.” His mother said sternly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you know what i really enjoy nowadays?  
> Bookmarks, and their little comments attached. They seem more meaningful to me than my up and down numbers of subscribers.
> 
> Will update soon as i finish writing it!
> 
> Kudos, Comment, Suggestions, Bookmark(with a comment about the story overall in it)!


	28. Dream World arc, part 6: Interference and Stanny (pt 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing from the last chapter, where Stiles' mom catches Stiles packing..things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's late, was meant to upload monday. 
> 
> For those who don't know my circumstances, My parents have a internet shut off rule for 11pm, I'm in my last year of college/University, and i work part-time in their store. 
> 
> So generally, when i upload past that time, i'm using my phone as an internet hot-spot. But it totally failed me and wouldn't connect at all. =_=...

****

‘ _Wow. Talk about the most awkward time of all times to appear’_ thought Stiles, as he looked at his mom. Then quickly put the stuff in his bag and locked it. ‘ _at the very least, I reclosed the secret compartment’_ Stiles’ thought continued, as he moved towards his mom. Wordlessly, she gestured to him, to follow her to the kitchen.

 

When Hope arrived in the kitchen with Stiles in tow, she quickly put a kettle to boil and set about making some cups of tea.

After they were seated comfortably, or as comfortable as Stiles could get, with a cup of hot milk tea in front of each person. Stiles knew she would begin soon.

She took a sip of her tea slowly and calmly, without making eye contact with him. The sound of when the teacup clinked with the table top echoed throughout the room along with the sound of the drips of water from the faucet in the sink, and the sound of the wind which passed through the leaves of the trees and bushes around the outside of the house.

Stiles fidgeted in his seat. He wasn’t above using his mind power to get himself out of this issue, confrontation, or whatever it is that was about to occur. But unfortunately he didn’t have enough energy to mind whammy her. He could always sexually coerce her to leave him be. But this was his mother. Which **Ew.**

Hope Stilinski cleared her throat for acknowledgemnt.

 Stiles looked up at the straightforward penetrating stare he was the current receiver of, and was sufficiently intimidated.

“Stiles.” She began. “What were you packing a bag for?” she asked then took a sip of her tea.

“Just an overnight trip?” he tried, weakly, still feeling the pressure of her parental gaze.

“So.” She set her cup down. “why would you need condoms and lubrication of the heating kind, for an overnight trip?” she asked.

“Just in case something happens…?” Stiles replied then looked away.

“And where pray tell, is this overnight trip?” she continued her interrogation.

“Danny’s house” he muttered.

“Hmm. I see. And are you aware that his parents are out of town?” she asked while looking at her nails.

Stiles nodded in reply. ‘ _Jesus, so this is what an interrogation feels like’_ thought Stiles.

“I think we need to have a talk.” She stated.

“I thought we were already having one..” he sassed.

“Don’t sass me. I’m trying to be serious here.” She said with what she thought was a serious face. But it came out more like an indignant child.

“Sorry, force of habit” he replied.

“Okay, here goes.” She said then took a deep cleansing breath. “Stiles Stilinski. I am fully aware that you are of age of consent. As well as that you and Danny have been dating for a little over a year now. So I can’t even fault you for going too fast. But before you spend the night there, you have to be informed.”

~~~~~

“I knew it! I knew I couldn’t have lost so often at poker against Stiles unless he wasn’t fully human!” Lydia cheered while she curled herself over and made little stomps in her attempt to restrain from making even more noise.

Deaton raised an eyebrow at her out of place excitement.

“So do you have an inkling of what he is then? What you know, could possibly help get them out of their coma.” Deaton said.

“Don’t get me wrong. But I’ve tried to figure out what he is since the end of summer, but everything I came up with got ruled out.” Lydia said frustrated.

“Well, that makes it somewhat easier. Tell me what has changed and what you have parsed through” Deaton said as he took studied Stiles possessions.

“As you can see” she pointed at Stiles like a specimen on a surgical table, “Physically he has gotten more muscular and more….pretty” she stated.

“Yes. I am aware of his physical changes. How about socially or mentally, has he become more of a recluse?” Deaton questioned.

“Not exactly. He spends about the same amount of time as he always had with the pack, but he has become more popular in school” she obviously irritated with that last part of her sentence.

“Explain what you mean by popular.” Deaton stated, catching onto her irritation.

“He has become the talk of the school, and everyone looks up to him like an idol. You see we got a transfer student at the start of the year named Amanda, right? Stiles met her in the hall and helped her around the school. Then she kissed him in FRONT of the PRINCIPAL’S office! Then they practically shouted it to the heavens that they were going on a date.  Then after the date the wench was practically surrounded the next day and had to be saved by Stiles.” She ranted.

“Is that all?” Deaton asked with both eyebrows raised.

“NO! To make it worse, somehow after years of obliviousness. Stiles is suddenly picking up on things!” she said frustrated.

“like what? And why are you so irritated?” Deaton genuinely asked .

“Because! Suddenly, he knows about Jackson’s crush on him!” She stage whispered with a few tears in her eyes.

Deaton took the information in calmly, and placed a placating hand on Lydia’s shoulder, then when she finally calmed enough, he cleared his throat and asked, “Did anything else change after his date with this… Amanda?”

“Yes. He suddenly became very hot and popular.” She sniffled.

“Do you think Amanda could have caused any of this?” Deaton continued his questioning.

Lydia shook her head. “As much as I don’t like her being the talk of the school instead of me, No. The changes happened before they had even met. Then again, he could’ve just started going to the gym and building muscles. Who knows for sure, with the amount of layers of plaid he wears.” She informed.

“True. But we can not discount any possibilities until we are sure. Get one of the pack to find this.. Amanda, girl” Deaton said.

~~~~~

“Informed about what?” Stiles asked. ‘ _Is she finally going to tell me she’s not human?’_

“Informed.. about this.” She said as she pulled a pamphlet out of her lap and placed it on the table.

It was light blue and made of a shiny material. On the cover had the two signs for mars (otherwise known as the symbols for the gender: male) linked together, as well as two male stickmen holding hands. At the top of the pamphlet in front of a rainbow colored banner, in big bold letters read “All you need to know about homosexual sexual intercourse: Male on Male edition”.

Stiles looked at the pamphlet and paled. ‘ _Oh my god. OH MY GOD! Is she seriously giving me a gay sex talk?!’_ Stiles screamed in his head.

“Now Stiles, you don’t have to panic. We just have to go through this one talk, and if you still decide to go to Danny’s house, then I won’t stop you. And even then, you don’t have to do anything.” She said gently.

“Oh my god, mom. Seriously?! Wasn’t the regular hetero-sex talk bad enough?” Stiles practically whimpered.

“Of course. But a males anatomy is different from a girls. As I’m unsure whether you two will be having penetrative sex, or who is the catcher or the pitcher.You will have to know from both perspectives.” She stated, with a serious face. Stiles noted her aura of embarrassment, despite her seriousness.

Stiles slumped in his chair. “Okay, let’s just get this over with.” Stiles said then crossed his arms.

“Okay so you already know about condoms and lube, but in this case, you’ll have to also apply lube to the anus as well, in order to stretch or as the pamphlet says, ‘prep’them. This is done by...”

Stiles zoned out of the informative talk he was getting, and questioned the lord above, why the hell did he have to suffer through this.

~~~~~

Stiles reached Danny’s house fifteen minutes late in his attempt to flush the memory of that very awkward sex talk, complete with diagrams, from his mind.

When he knocked on the door, he got a surprised Danny staring back at him.

Stiles shrugged his bag on his shoulder. “So, are you going to just stare at my pretty face all day? Or are you going to let me in?” Stiles asked smarmily.

Danny jumped a little in his spot, then took a step back with the door. “Of course” he cleared his throat, “Come in” he said with a smile. _I can’t believe, he actually came. Or maybe it’s still a trick._

“So, what are we doing tonight?” Stiles asked, as he set his bag by the couch.

“How about a movie?” Danny asked, unsure.

“Sure, what you got?” Stiles replied, amused.

“I think I have some action movies here somewhere..” Danny said as he walked over to the shelf and started searching through the selection.

Stiles stalked his way to Danny quietly with a fluidity not quite human. Then slowly slid his arms around his waist, one creeping upwards to his chest, while the other slid over his Danny’s crotch and rested on his inner thigh. Stiles’ front was now flush against Danny’s.

“Are you sure that’s the kind of action you’re looking for?” Stiles whispered into his ear then took hold of his earlobe tugged.

Danny shivered. His heart quickened in surprise, but when he tried to turn around, he found that he was firmly locked into that position.

“Stiles, you should really stop toying around with me like that..” Danny said quietly over his shoulder. A faint scent of arousal emanated from him.

Stiles let him go then took a step back with his hands up in surrender. He laughed then said “Sorry, you’re right”.

‘ _Can’t say that I didn’t expect that..’_ Danny thought as he turned around with the chosen dvd in hand. Which was when he found his lips being engulfed by Stiles’ own.

Stiles held Danny’s head with one of his hands as the other took the dvd and set It down. As soon as Danny started to kiss back, he felt Stiles’ hand leave the back of his head, and both of them sliding down his back and groping his firm round cheeks.

Danny moaned, more to the thought that it was a new level of physicality to their relationship, rather than the action itself. His soft moan allowed Stiles to slide his tongue into his mouth  slowly and sensually, running over his tongue in small slippery circles.

Danny wrapped his arms Stiles and mirrored his position by grabbing onto Stiles’ ass, then turned his head a better angle to kiss more easily and have more access. But soon found himself tipping over backwards on the couch and being straddled by Stiles.

Stiles let go of Danny for a moment as he took in a breath, “Still think I’m joking around?” he asked panting.

“No, but I can never tell with you” Danny replied with a smile, before leaning back into the kiss.

Their slow and sensual kissing, along with the pressure and heat of Stiles on his lap, soon had him hard and wanting. Enough so, that he couldn’t help but grind upwards against Stiles.

Stiles responded by making slow circles as he kissed him, then sliding his hands against Danny’s sides and nudging his shirt up and then off of Danny, as he himself stripped out of his shirt.

Danny took a moment to take the visuals in, before surging forward again to claim his boyfriend’s lips, only to be abruptly stopped, by Stiles getting off of him.

Needless to say, Danny was very confused.

“Was it too much? I know I said some things in starbucks, but you don’t have to feel like you’re pressured into going any farther with me if you don’t feel up to it” Danny said softly.

Stiles shook his head, then replied “Nah, I was just thinking. Before I came here, I had a sex talk with my mom, and basically she gave me this.” He dug in his bag and pulled out a bulb shaped item with a long thin-ish tip. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, i'm not sorry. I love to leave things at the best part :P   
> what can I say?   
> I'm' terrible.
> 
> Kudos, Suggestions, Comments?  
> Messages about how much you hate that i keep doing this to you?


	29. Dream World arc, part 6: Interference and Stanny (pt 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek story after his meeting with Stiles.
> 
> Stanny sex...
> 
> forgive me if it ain't that great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ......-gently places this here with the following note-  
>  "Hey,  
> wow.  
> Has it really been like 2 months and a half?  
> I'm INCREDIBLY SORRY for that :|  
> Truth be told I was having so much difficulty finishing this chapter cause i just couldn't decide on who should be topping who. I was trying to write it from two weeks ago.. i'm so sorry... but nothing can change that now ^^...
> 
> I want to say THANK YOU! to all the ones who has been kind and understanding for the long a** break this was. I'm also lazy so that was a major contributor.  
> "  
> Sorry for any mistakes and inconsistencies you may find? it's been a while since i wrote, and i don't have a beta.  
> Read the ending notes if you want to hear about my school stuff and choir stuff.

Derek was right, and he officially hated his family.

After he had picked up Ryan from school and got back home, Ryan had rushed off and told Laura everything. Who in turn told Cora, and while the news was being told, his mom had overheard and told his dad over the phone, which spread to his uncles and aunts.

‘ _Ugh. This family needs to learn privacy.’_ He thought to himself as he was bombarded with questions at an impromptu big family dinner.

“So Derek, I hear you came out of your shell today and met a cute boy” Laura said, as she chewed on a piece of broccoli and pointed her fork at him.

Derek scowled at her.

“Yea, Derek, why don’t you tell us about him?” Cora chided.

“You know we don’t care what gender they are, Der. Sometimes we just can’t help it” his mother added complacently.

Derek’s face managed to level up and scowl even fiercer as he stabbed into his less than medium rare steak, and chewed it aggressively.

“He doesn’t want to say anything because the guy he likes isn’t single.” Ryan added in.

Derek shifted into his beta form and roared at them. Then picked his plate and carried it off to his room where he could eat in peace.

‘ _I’m definitely going to have to move outta here soon.’_ Derek thought as he finished his meal, then hopped out his window to avoid any further ‘talks’ with his family.

 

Derek soon found himself following a trail that he had picked up without any thought towards it, as he had walked aimlessly out of the preserve and into town.

By the time he had realized that he was trailing a scent, he found himself right outside of a Starbucks.

‘ _Was this always here?’_ thought Derek. He didn’t recall a Starbucks being in this town at all. A niggling feeling in the back of his mind told him something was off. But before he could follow that thought, a tall, lean boy with short black hair, and a Hawaiian sort of complexion came out the door with a model-esque blonde pretty boy.

That wouldn’t catch his attention usually, except that he smelled of coconuts and Stiles.

Of course that was just his kind of luck, it wasn’t enough that his family had tried to interrogate him for information on a brief meeting with a very attractive guy, but he also had to somehow end up at a random coffee shop in town and chance upon his current boyfriend.

“Hey man, you alright? Are you lost?” Danny asked him. He smelled slightly of arousal.

Derek blinked and realized he had been staring at him. He frowned and walked into the store.

“What the fuck was his deal?” Jackson asked.

“I have no idea. But he was hot.” Danny replied.

“Whatever. Let’s go, I need to pick Lydia up from the Salon.” Jackson said, then pulled Danny to his Porsche.

 

Derek bought an Americano coffee as he waited for the two to leave. People were staring at him, and it was making him very uncomfortable. So as soon as they had left, he downed his hot coffee, which he didn’t care that was actually scalding. The burn that was already healing anyways, and he was soon running through the alleyways.

Once again he found himself in a random place by following Stiles’ scent.

This time though, he found himself in front of a sex store, hidden away from the main shopping area.

On further investigation, he found, that all the scents were stale. And..different. It was Stiles’ scent, but it wasn’t.

‘ _Maybe this is what Ryan was talking about’_ thought Derek in one of the aisles.

 

“Hey, can I help you with something?” said a short Asian girl, with piercings and highlights. Her name tag read Roxy.

Derek stared at her. He recognized her scent, but didn’t recognize who she was at all. But he thought he should.

“Helloooo?” Roxy said, as she waved her hands in front of him to get his attention.

“Um. Sorry, I’m just..browsing.” Derek replied, a blush making it’s way up his ears, as he finally  realized that he was in a sex shop AND the aisle he was in was full of colorful dildos.

“You don’t need to be shy. This is what we sell. It’s generally what people come here for.” She said sardonically.

“Wow, that’s a helpful attitude.” Derek said sarcastically.

“Ah well, you’re not embarrassed anymore, so I guess It works.” She said with a smirk.

“….”, Derek glared at her.

“So, are you shopping for your girlfriend?”

“…”, Derek looked affronted.

“you’re boyfriend?” she continued.

Derek’s blush started to creep back.

“A gag gift for a friend?” she asked.

Derek shook his head.

“Yourself?”

Derek flushed pink.

“Are you a first timer?” she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Derek rolled his eyes that said, “Do I really look like a virgin?”

“Don’t be a smartass, I meant your first time to a sex shop.” She bantered back.

Derek looked away.

“Ah ha! Okay, it’s nothing special, but you can get a tour if you want. If you have any sex related questions, I can give you advice as well.” She said, then added “for free. I usually have nothing doing in here anyways.”

“So I’m your entertainment then.” Derek said with a look that kind of said, ‘I’m so done with your shit’.

“Basically yea” she said with a shit eating grin.

 

Two hours later, Derek found himself more educated about … things and being led to the door with a bag of newly purchased items.

“Come again! Oh and tell Stiles to come by, I haven’t seen him in a while, I miss his special brand of curiousity” she said as she closed the door behind him.

Derek was flabbergasted. He had no idea how she knew that he knew Stiles.

 

~~~~~

Douching. It was one of the stranger things that Stiles had ever done, but he and Danny agreed that they would both do it in case he or Stiles chickened out on being the receiver. Danny didn’t particularly look like he had an issue with receiving, but he very much wanted to top Stiles. He assumed it was because of the shy and timid nature the other!Stiles seem to have when he was dating Danny. Stiles thought. Stiles preferred to top.

“Are you sure you want to go through with this? Last chance to back out.” Danny said from on top the bed, dressed in only his boxer briefs.

“Of course, why? Do you want blue balls?” Stiles replied as he exited the bathroom in just a towel.

 _‘I’ve been suffering blue balls for as long as I’ve been dating you.’_ Danny thought.

“I’ll take your silence as a no.” Stiles said with a smirk as he crawled from the foot of the bed ‘til he was over Danny.

Danny smiled as he slipped his arms around Stiles waist and pulled him down on top of himself, Stiles laughed and smiled at Danny’s eagerness.

“Someone is in a hurry” Stiles said as he looked down at Danny then began to pepper kisses all over Danny’s face and worked down to his chest. Each kiss emitting a small amount of his powers, making Danny more aroused than usual.

Danny grinded up against Stiles as he got peppered with kisses, each kiss sending a kind of heat straight to his loins. He hadn’t felt this horny since he lost his virginity years ago. Correction, he hadn’t felt this horny since Stiles’ kissed him in the parking lot with his new found confidence. It was so hot. But what was a hotter image was topping someone who was strong and confident, or even being dominated by him. He briefly wondered if he had some kind of power kink.

He wasn’t allowed to continue his musing as Stiles’ tongue swirled around the head of his dick, sending a jolt of pleasure up his spine, which made him jump in bed. Only to have Stiles press the palm of his hand down on his chest to keep him in place.

Stiles continued licking and swirling the head of Danny’s cock, all the while keeping his hands on Danny’s torso to prevent him from moving, before he sucked it into his mouth and tasting his essence. Danny’s body itself started to glow white as he felt more and more pleasure. ‘ _It’s all building up for me, all that power, all that food’ thought Stiles. ‘Wait. Did I really just call his semen food?_ ’ Stiles thought, momentarily paused with Danny’s dick in his mouth.

Apparently Danny took it as a sign to grab onto his hair, and slowly face fuck him. Stiles let him, but paused him soon as he thought he had enough fun, then positioned himself so that they could both blow each other.

Stiles first thought as Danny took his cock into his mouth was, ‘ _Holy mother of God! He takes to sucking cock like a succubus!_ ’ then later ‘ _mmm yea, that’s right, just like that_ ’ or was that Danny’s thoughts? He couldn’t tell for sure at this point. It was all pleasure and tangle of limbs at this point. But then he felt Danny try to nudge him away or if he read it right, warn Stiles that he was about to blow. Stiles pulled up and out of the way but held his fingers in a tight grip around the base of his length, effectively preventing Danny from cumming.

Danny panted loudly and groaned, his body sensitive even though he didn’t actually ejaculate. So sensitive that when Stiles spun around and licked down his body, he felt electric coursing through him, and flames radiating from wherever he touched. It was maddening.

Suddenly Danny’s legs were up in the air with his knees hanging down over his head, and Stiles head was between his crack, then he felt the slow wet movement of his tongue gliding up and down and circling his pucker. If he thought it was maddening before, this was nothing compared.

Danny’s hole was a kind of pink-ish brown color and tasted of musk in a way that he suspected only guys did. Or, only in a way that was solely Danny. So I guess he was tasting Danny’s essence, just.. a different kind. He tried a general way of licking and he could smell the pleasure rolling off of Danny, then circling the hole, even more. But it was only when he started plunging his tongue into the wet tight heat, did Danny starting screaming out ecstasy.

“YES! Oh my god, YES! Right there! Keep going, a little deeper! Come on!” Danny screamed and urged, while simultaneously trying to grind his hole onto Stiles’ tongue.

Stiles was very aroused, he was dripping pre-cum onto the sheets as he continued his ministrations. Danny put his hands behind him in such a way to help keep his ass in the air, placing the pressure onto his elbows. Stiles was grateful as it allowed him an amount of liberty to stroke his own cock.

“more..More Stiles, I need more” Danny groaned.

Stiles gladly provided him with more. A saliva slickened finger enter the tight heat with his tongue, going in and out and twisting in it’s search of the prostate. He knew he found it when Danny gasped and moaned.

He pulled Danny by the legs to the edge of the bed, so that his ass was on the ledge. Danny momentarily confused, sat up and rested on his elbows as he looked to what was happening.

What he saw was Stiles, covered with a sheen of sweat, and a flush flowing from his face down to his chest, and a quite large erect cock. He didn’t even know Stiles was packing that large from what he saw in the locker room. He suspects that Stiles was actually a grower, and not a shower.

Stiles smirked at him, causing his heart to pound really hard.

“Like what you see? ‘cause I’m gonna play a magic trick, and it’s gonna disappear, and you’re definitely going to know where” said Stiles.

‘ _wow that was incredibly cheesy. But somehow that was really hot_ ’ thought Danny.

Stiles put lube on his fingers and motioned to Danny to spread his legs and lean back. Danny’s cock twitched in anticipation.

Stiles took Danny’s length into his mouth and hollowed his cheeks and hummed as he bobbed up and down, making Danny grab onto his head, just to have something to hold onto. Then a finger was in him, and pressing onto his prostate, making Danny melt into a puddle of pleasure. Soon two fingers was fucking into him, and then three after a few minutes.

Danny couldn’t think properly by this point, but he was still coherent enough to realize that what was nudging at his hole this time was not fingers, but Stiles’ penis.

Stiles’ thought that Danny was loose enough after three fingers, but as he slowly pushed his dick into the firm heat of Danny’s hole, he thought he may have been wrong.

‘ _oh, wow. He’s so tight! Much tighter than Amanda, much hotter too_ ’ thought Stiles.

‘ _so fucking big_ ’ Danny thought, as Stiles inched himself into his hole.

As soon as Stiles was balls deep, he pulled back 'til only the head was still in. Danny could feel the head of Stiles' dick rub against his prostate on the way out, causing a delicious pleasure-pain. He was familiar with this, but not at this high a level.

Stiles slammed his cock back in, making Danny shout, and breath heavily as Stiles pulled back out, only to do it several more times, and then picking up a rhythm that had him slowly fucking him up into the headboard of the bed.

 

Danny found himself awoken sometime in the early a.m. in cum and sweat soaked sheets, and a warm body behind him, whilst still feeling amazingly pliant, sore(in a good way) and kind of dirty, but he didn’t mind because he was still basking in the after-glow.

Unfortunately, Derek also found that out as he was the one who made the noise right outside the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So School. I just about gave in everything, but I still have to do this Final Paper for my entire course, but i'm doing this in a group so it shouldn't be that bad right? and the due date almost always extends into the summer semester of the university.
> 
> Choir, well, i might not be in a choir as of September, as my choir director has left.. and so it might not really there when i come back to it.... We had a culture festival as our last event, and i was dubbed by the announcer as i was stepping off stage "Tessanne Chin's brother".. I knew that would happen one day, but seriously?? (fyi, i'm not related to her)
> 
> THANKS YOU AGAIN FOR WAITING SO TERRIBLY LONG
> 
> Also, It's Finals/Exam time right now.. i have two exams coming up starting monday.. so.. yea will try to update next week sunday? i think?
> 
> Comment, Kudos, Suggestions, Rants?


	30. Stanny and Scott's breakdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Danny wake up after their night. Something in the 'world' changes. Scott is panicking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Readers. I have NO excuses. NONE.  
> It has been almost a year since I have last updated. I had half this chapter for this entire time. And i even have an outline for the entire story. I have not abandoned this story. Seriously, i plan to update weekly again.  
> If you're still reading this, Thank you for your devotion, You mean so much to me, although i suspect some of you will unsubscribe just because it took me so long and you don't remember this story anymore... TT_TT...  
> SORRY to the people who left a comment, and i didn't reply, I'm sooo sorry, i usually do reply to them :'(
> 
> Read the end comments for additional information on things that affected my writing.

Stiles woke up the next morning wrapped around Danny, and very much naked. He felt sweaty from sharing body heat throughout the night, and that overlapped with the sweat from the prior night’s events as well as the dried and flaky man juice all over the sheets and their skin. Was a very interesting combination to be waking up to.  If he were a werewolf, would he be feeling very content from the scents?

Lost in his thoughts, Stiles didn’t notice when it was that Danny had woken up. But when he did it was to him nudging and pushing Stiles off in a silent plea for the bathroom.

Stiles watched as Danny’s face made itself into a frown before conjuring energy from seemingly nowhere, and pushed himself off the bed. After he was no longer weighed down by Stiles, Danny quickly got out of the bed with wobbly legs, and proceeded to stumble his way to his ensuite bathroom, giving Stiles a particularly enjoyable view of his small bubble butt and slightly tanned skin.

By the time Danny was out of the room, Stiles was already sporting a semi from the show he got just now; and followed Danny into the bathroom, where he found Danny standing in front of the toilet relieving his bladder.

After he finished and turned around, Stiles crushed his lips against Danny’s in a bruising kiss as he herded him into the shower, and with a bit of fumbling he managed to first blast the both of them with ice water making them laugh as they leapt apart, before it got hot and they got back to making out in a softer, more tender embrace.

“Y’know, I really enjoyed last night” said Stiles, as he pulled back a little to look at Danny. “I even think you weren’t fully conscious through all of it” Stiles said smugly.

“You have no idea what you’re talking about” Danny denied with a smile, as he slid his arms around Stiles’ shoulder to pull their wet bodies together under the warm shower of water, rubbing their muscles against each other in a pleasing way, especially when both their erections slid against each other.

Stiles groaned in response. ‘ _Two can play this game_ ’ he thought, then leaned over to Danny’s ear and breathed hotly as he whispered, “You know, when you were writhing back up on my cock,” he pauses to suck and nibble on one of Danny’s ear, “You were practically mewling for more,” he moved down to his neck, “then you came so strongly and loudly, I think you passed out” Stiles blew on the wet point he made on his ear.

Danny was painfully hard from just that, he felt like he was going cum from just Stiles speaking dirty into his ear. ‘ _How is this really my shy-timid boyfriend?’_ he thought.

At that, Stiles sucked a dark hickey onto the area between Danny’s neck and shoulder. That along with some groping and roaming hands had Danny begging for release.

Danny reached down for his member desperate to get release, but was quickly stopped by his wrist with Stiles’ hand.

“Stiles, come on, I can’t take all this teasing” Danny urged.

Stiles’ only response was to smirk, before turning him around and pressing his dick along the groove of his ass while simultaneously giving Danny’s dick a few pumps of his hand.

“I don’t think I can manage to do that so soon after last night” Danny had panted out, when he felt the thick member slide between the globes of his ass, “as amazing as it was, I’m really sore.” Danny whimpered while thrusting his hip forward when Stiles stopped moving his hand.

“Alright, we’ll just do it like this then.” Stiles said, as he put his length between Danny’s thighs and started fucking into the space between there, while continuing his hand job on Danny, while kissing and licking the base of his nape.

The combined sensations soon had Danny shouting in ecstasy and painting the shower wall and covering Stiles hand with his sperm.

Stiles inhaled the essence from Danny’s skin, then brought the purer form to his lips and licked it. As soon as it touched his tongue, he himself was in ecstasy.

 

 

As they recovered against the wall of the shower, both panting, and idling watching as their fluids slid down Danny’s body and down the drain. Stiles realized that he had to leave for home soon, as even though he carried his extra clothes, he didn’t remember to carry his books for school later on.

‘ _I guess I could always skip’_ thought Stiles as the two boys thoroughly washed each other. Though there wasn’t anything sexual about it.

Just as Stiles was about to voice that they should stay there all day, he heard a car drive up and park into the garage.

“Shit! Fuck!” Danny cursed as he heard the front door downstairs open, and the familiar jangle of keys being set onto the counter.

“I thought you said your parents were gone for the week?!” Stiles whisper-shouted at Danny.

“I thought so too” he replied in the same mock whisper, “I guess they must’ve come home early because they forgot something!”

Stiles and Danny were now in the bedroom pulling on their clothes as fast as they can, hoping that they weren’t caught in a state of undress.

 

As soon as they were dressed haphazardly, Danny could hear his mom calling from outside his room.

“Daniel? Are you still home?” She said with a couple knocks on the door.

“Stiles, you have to hide or go through the window!” Danny shouted quietly, while grabbing onto Stiles’ arms.

“But your mom already knows we’re dating?” Stiles questioned

“Yes, but she expects that, if you were to stay over, it would be in the guest room!” Danny said as he ushered him through the window.

“Danny? Are you in there?” Mrs. Mahealani said, followed by a few more knocks on the door, “I’m coming in!” she continued with a jovial tone.

Alarmed, Danny shoved Stiles out of the window, sending Stiles falling in a crouch onto the lawn, where Mr. Mahealani had vacated just a moment ago as he entered his home.

“Good Morning mom” Danny said with a smile as he ‘walked’ out of his bathroom.

“Oh! You are here after all, Where’s Stiles?” She asked

“Stiles?” Danny asked, managing to keep himself calm and innocent.

“Yes, you know, Stiles, your boyfriend? Whose jeep is parked outside?” She continued.

“He’s here?” Danny asked in a confused manner.

“Well that’s what I’m asking you!” she said.

Just then the door bell ringed.

“Son! Your boyfriend is at the door!” Shouted a familiar male voice belonging to his father.

“I guess he is here after all” Danny said nonchalantly.

“Strange. Did I ever mention that your boyfriend is strange? Who leaves their car outside empty, and not come inside?” Mrs. Mahealani asked baffled.

Danny just continued smiling.

 

As Danny reached downstairs, he could hear Stiles and his father making small talk with each other.

“Oh, I just came by to see Danny so we could head over to school early” Stiles said calm and collectedly.

“Well that’s nice of you, would you like some breakfast before you head off?”

“Of course! I really came over so I could have some of your great cooking!” he said enthusiastically, then whispered conspiringly “We all know how my well my dad can cook”. To which Mr. Mahealani cringed.

“Well, I hate to disappoint; have a seat while you wait” he said, before he headed into the kitchen.

 

Breakfast with his “boyfriend’s” family wasn’t as awkward an affair as you would think; especially since this wasn’t the first time Stiles had come over to the Mahealani’s household to wax poetic about the cooking. In fact, it went pretty much like this:

“Oooh, is that your special breakfast?!” exclaimed Stiles

“Of course it is; you know where the plates are, help yourself” said Mr. Mahealani

“So why are you back so early from your trip?” asked Danny

“Some kind of electrical storm started happening, so any outbound flights have been delayed until calm down.” Danny’s father stated.

“So we took the long trip to that airport, only to stay there for a night, and drive back” Mrs. Mahealani supplied informatively.

“Ah, okay, well we need to get going now” Danny said, ushering Stiles out of his seat and out the house.

“Bye Mr. and Mrs. Mahealani!” Stiles shouted over his shoulder as he was nudged along to the front door.

 

After figuring out an excuse to be at Danny’s house so early in the morning.  Stiles was finally on his way home.

‘ _Hmm.. Y’know, even if this was a dream, at least it’s pretty awesome. Wait, did that count as my first time with a guy? Or is this just considered a wet dream. Oh gods, I hope I didn’t cream myself in real life, that would be embarrassing when I wake up.. If I wake up.’_ Thought Stiles as he turned onto his street.

Just before Stiles reached his home, he noticed something strange, not supernatural strange, just a tiny thing that most people wouldn’t notice unless they were used to it, or were looking for it. ‘It’ being, that his neighbor’s lawn usually wasn’t that long, or that green.

Just then the ground began to shake violently. Stiles immediately pulled over and parked on the sidewalk, then watched as his neighbor’s lawn grew into a jungle.

_‘well that’s not strange at all’_

 

 

Scott shifted restlessly in the love seat in Stiles’ living room, anxiously waiting for Stiles (more so than Derek) to wake up. His mind was so consumed with concern for his best friend, he didn’t really register Isaac nor Allison who were sitting next to him.

Upstairs in Stiles’ childhood bedroom, was his best friend and Alpha in some weird psychic sleep coma. Yet here he was, downstairs with his girlfriend and tentative boyfriend, absolutely unable to help. Whilst his boss Deaton and Lydia performed tests to get them out of it. Scott couldn’t help the surge of anger, nor the whine that came from his throat while he thought of his friend.

Then without any warning, he got up and made his way to the stairs.

“Scott? Where are you going?” Allison asked, looking away from the television that was apparently playing Arrow.

“I’m just going to check on Stiles” Scott said miserably.

“I’m sure Dr. Deaton has it under control” Isaac said complacently.

“Yea, but… I can’t just sit here while he’s up there in a bloody psychic coma!” Scott shouted-whimpered back, before rushing up the stairs.

 

 

The door swung open as Deaton had just finished using holy water on Stiles. Unsurprisingly there was no effect or reaction.

“Scott? We have everything under control, go back downstairs and wait with the others” Deaton said coolly with his back towards Scott, as he rifled through his bag of samples for a next ingredient to test Stiles with.

Lydia was focused on the notepad in her hands as she attempted to figure out what Stiles was, which would be the key to breaking the psychic connection with Derek and waking them both up.

Which is why it took them by surprise when Scott was suddenly by the bed howling (more like roaring) at the two to wake up, almost pulling them apart from each other.

Alarmed and too far away to stop him, Lydia screamed “Scott! NO!”

A burst of magic had entered her voice and slammed Scott against the wall.

“Mr. McCall. As I said before, we have everything under control. There is nothing you can do right now to help.”

As Scott got up dejectedly, Lydia crossed the room and slapped Scott across the face. “We told you that they have to be connected, Scott! We don’t know what will happen if you remove them from each other. You could’ve done far more damage than good just now. You could’ve gotten him stuck there forever, or even dead.” Lydia reprimanded.

Scott looked at Lydia eyes wide with shock, as the words sank into him, his arms slouched, and his eyes filled with tears.

“But I can’t just do nothing, Lydia.” holding his hand to the side of his face she had just slapped him on. More emotionally hurt, than physically.

The others were already crowded by the door by this point looking on in interest. Lydia glared at them, and pointed Scott out the door.

“Go downstairs Scott. We will tell you if there is any changes.” Lydia sighed.

As Scott moved towards the open arms of his lovers. Deaton made a sound of discovery.

“Ah. It seems we finally have gotten a reaction” Deaton said, unmoved by what transpired in the room just seconds before.

“What is he then?” Lydia asked.

“It appears Mr. Stilinski is part fae.” he said, as he pointed at the skin he had just tested with iron dust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. I just got my new computer. My previous computer had battery issues, and when i replaced the battery, the charger (the 3rd one) died on me. Needless to say, typing a story on it is difficult. At least until now. It only took me this entire time to get a new tablet pc to write on. (Saving and attempting to get someone to send it down for me; Ordering online for computers to ship to Jamaica is very limited options =_=")  
> 2\. I'm no longer part of the choir, the previous director left... and the new one is a complete snob who doesn't let ppl join unless you're perfect, even though the choir is there for you to learn and practice your vocal skills. guess he didn't get the memo.  
> 3\. I'm currently on my last leg of Teaching Practice. I hate it. 4 weeks out of 12 to go.  
> 4\. I have an email specific for Ao3 now. So if you want to have conversations through email with me, or reminders, or comments and or suggestions, you can email me there at: symchaosbec@outlook.com


	31. Derek, Deaton, Scott

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek's p.o.v at beginning before swapping back to Stiles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here ya go, another chapter. So I think i'll keep updates to around this time of the week? Sunday nights? (if this keeps you awake and lack sleep when you have school/work in the morning. I am not doing this intentionally.)
> 
> Sorry it's a little short. I aspire to make my updates at least 2,000 words.

Derek was outraged. He was back on his bed at the Hale house, wrapped like a burrito in his blankets, and he was seriously pissed off.

He, of course, had no right to be angry. Seeing as he barely knew Stiles, they weren’t even dating each other, much less acquaintances. He had thought this to himself, as he turned over on the bed and hugged one of his pillows to death. But damn it! He was so irrationally angry and more than a little jealous at the scene he had witnessed when he had (not completely intentionally) stalked Stiles to his boyfriend’s house.

Where he saw them on the bed together.

 **Naked**.

 _Hard_.

And most definitely, having penetrative sex.

The image shocked him so much, that he had stopped breathing for a moment and lost his grip on the window sill he was latched onto, when he peeped through the window. He had almost fallen into the trash bins but managed to miss it by a fraction.

 

The image and noises of pleasure were still in his head as he curled up on his bed in the darkness. He could admit that he was pissed, but he could also admit that he was strangely turned on by the sight of Stiles having sex. Maybe it was the fact that it was **Stiles** , or maybe he had somehow developed a voyeur kink. Either way, thinking about it wasn’t helping him with his hard-on, and seeing as he had ran all the way back home after seeing the scene in shock, running wouldn’t help either.

Derek knew everyone else in the house was asleep by now. He had, after all, arrived home minutes to midnight and snuck his way into his own room, so he didn’t disturb anyone. Lord knows a cranky Laura was frightening. But a Cranky Cora? That was scary to a level of Hell.

Despite his family being werewolves and being able to hear through the walls and a long distance into the woods. It saddened him to know, that the walls were not even remotely sound proofed. But at the very least, everyone had the decency to ignore (read: tune out) anything remotely private. Unless of course, it was to be great gossip.

 

Derek unwrapped himself from his blankets and slunk himself over to his door, and clicked the lock into place. He had made the dire mistake of not doing that before, and he had forever scarred Laura. Granted this is why she sends her kids to wake him up now, instead of doing it herself, but _hey, who told her to just barge into my room at any time of the day (or night) without knocking anyways??_

Once he was sure the lock slid into place, he padded his way over to his dresser and slid off his shirt and pajamas pants in one seemingly seamless motion. He rummaged through his dresser before he had found his Astroglide (he couldn’t just keep it anywhere anymore, with how his nephew and niece were), and made his way back to his bed with shameful determination.

Once propped comfortably on the bed, he squeezed a liberal amount of the lube in his hand and worked it over his erection. He sighed in relief at the smooth tight slickness that was his hand, as he gave his cock a few pumps. Hips already making slight jerking motions up into his hand.

He had denied himself pleasure since he had seen Danny and Stiles in bed, and his cock had been straining in his pants since then.

He added a bit more lube into his other hand and worked his length with both hands. The head of his cock peeking through the top of both hands with every minute thrust. He imagined Stiles’ mouth taking him in, taking in the head of his cock with that fucking mouth of his and wrapping his tongue around and lapping at it. Derek made sweeping motions over the head of his length whilst pumping his cock. His other hand made its way up his chest and down his abdomen, mimicking his fantasy of Stiles running his hands over him as he blew him. Trails of heat erupting from where his fingers played with his nipples. Honey gold eyes looking up at him as he sucked him dry.

His hand began to pick up the pace, as the other slid past his balls and rubbed his perineum. Slowly making his way over to his hole. Derek’s breath began to hitch. He could hear Stiles in his mind. Crooning how good he was doing, how beautiful he was, how much he wanted him to cum for him.

By the time he had a finger breach his entrance, he was stifling himself from calling out Stiles name as he came. Splattering his chest with his semen, some of which had made its way to his face.

He panted heavily as he rode out the afterglow of his orgasm in his bed. He managed to wipe himself off with a shirt that was nearby, before he drifted asleep thinking of Stiles.

 

Derek woke up with the bright light of morning filtering through his windows. He could hear his family puttering around downstairs getting ready for school and work. He figures he wasn’t woken up this morning because they knew what he did last night, and didn’t want to subject themselves to the stench of his sexual loneliness. Which was fine by him. It was the only time they left him alone in the mornings to wake up on his own. It wasn’t like he had a demanding job like them anyways, and more importantly, he was not a morning person.

Derek laid there stewing in his thoughts, until everyone had left the house. He had waited before he got out of bed and went outside of his room to use the bathroom down the hall. He knew he should probably clean his laundry and sheets before they got home today, but he was feeling pretty ‘meh’ about it.

He relieved his bladder as he thought about what he was going to do today. He was still stark naked from last night so putting on clothes was a must.

He took his toothbrush out of the cup on the sink and applied a liberal amount of generic toothpaste onto it. But then again, he could just be one with nature as a wolf today. He started brushing his teeth.

Suddenly he was disturbed from his thoughts as the house began to shake violently. Derek held onto the sink, as he watched in his reflection as the walls and everything around him, char and blacken. The shower curtains melted, the tiles and tub broke and burned. The smell of wood burning and ash filled the air. Then just as suddenly it stopped, and everything was whole again.

Derek quickly rinsed and ran to his room and texted Laura.

 **Derek:** Hey, did you feel an earthquake just now?

 **Laura:** No, why? Did you feel one?

 **Derek:** Yea, the whole house just shook violently and everything was up in smoke.

 **Laura:** You have got to get better material Der-bear. Cause that isn’t funny in the least.

 **Derek:** I’m not making a joke though!

 **Laura:** Whatever, I’ll see tonight.

Derek didn’t even bother to reply to Laura after that. Maybe he was going crazy? Is that a thing that happens even though he wasn’t an omega?

 

~~~~~

 

Stiles had made his way over to Deaton’s as soon as his neighbour’s lawn had become a jungle, and stayed that way. He hoped that Deaton was still a magic druid veteran thing, and could help him out.

He entered the familiar practice and smiled at the people who sat waiting for their turn with their various pets. At the counter sat a bored looking teenager, who he thinks he’s seen in the halls of school before, but had never talked to.

“Hey, is Dr. Deaton in?” he asked the bored looking blonde girl.

“Yea, he is. You got an appointment?” she asked while chewing gum.

“Nah, I just need to ask him something on a personal matter.” Stiles replied.

“Yea, well, join the line buddy.” she gave him a flat look and shooed him to sit in the waiting area.

“Ms. Richards?” called a familiar male voice.

A lady got up from the seat nearby and collected a cage from Deaton. They stood there talking for a moment before she thanked him and went towards the door. Stiles took this opportunity to quickly catch Deaton.

“Yo, Dr. D!” Stiles said, as he clambered out of his seat and towards the Veterinarian.

“Stiles, hello, good morning.” Deaton greeted cordially with an eyebrow raised. “Is Scott doing fine? He’s not having stomach issues again is he?”

Momentarily confused, Stiles stared at Deaton before he remembered that this world’s Scott was a dog.

“What? No, I have a problem that I’m hoping you can answer. What do you know about mountain ash?” Stiles asked.

‘ _Mountain ash? What is that?’_ Deaton thought.

“No, what is that?” Deaton  spoke.

“It’s a plant.”

“I’m afraid you’re asking the wrong professional Stiles, now if you’re finished I have more clients to work with.” Deaton said as he dismissed Stiles.

“Uh.. yea. .thanks.” Stiles said as he left the building and back to his jeep.

_Dammit, this worlds Deaton is just a vet. ARGH. Now who do I ask about this stuff??? Roxy’s café isn’t there anymore so I have no clue if she’s even in this world or not. All that’s left is the Hales. I guess I’ll corner Derek’s little brother at school and find out what they know._

 

When Stiles got back home, he was met with a very happy Scott jumping on him at the door way before he made his way to his food bowl. Stiles obliged Scott and fed him before he went upstairs to his room.

Stiles laid down in his bed and sat at the ceiling, as he mentally put things in his real world list, and new world list. Scott jumped up on his bed and rested his hairy head onto Stiles chest. Stiles scratched and rubbed Scotts head as he thought.

“Y’know something? I like you as a dog, but I liked you so much better as a human or werewolf” Stiles said to Scott.

Scott made a quiet woofing sound before licking Stiles face.

“Ugh, yea, definitely like you better humanoid.” Stiles said while he wiped the slobber off his face.

Stiles thought about his Scott. Not dog!Scott but Humanoid!Scott as he stared up at the ceiling. A migraine slowly made itself known and before he knew it. Stiles was asleep and waking up with a naked body next to him.

A naked MALE body with shaggy brown hair and a crooked jaw.

Scott!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A secretary that was part of the centre where my school choir practiced died... and henceforth. I am on the choir one more time to sing with the old members and the new ones, as a tribute to her at a vigil and her funeral.


End file.
